Indisclosed Desires
by Eikaow
Summary: Dix ans ont passé.. A croire que certaines choses ne changent pas. Mais malgré tout, ils ne peuvent empêcher ces sentiments d'envahir lentement leurs corps... / Yaoi - TYL 8059, sur fond d'autres pairing divers. /!\En Pause/!\
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note :** Bonjour,

Me re-voila avec une autre fiction portant sur l'univers d'Akira Amano et notamment ses deux bishonens que sont Yamamoto et Gokudera. Bien qu'inspirée d'un condensé de doujins, cela fait longtemps que je voulais coucher sur 'papier' cette nouvelle fiction. C'est désormais chose faite, du moins pour le prologue... * rires * Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres comportera la fiction ni même une quelconque date d'update. Je crois que ceux qui me suivent un peu savent que je poste de façon très aléatoire … : / D'autant plus que je profite d'un moment de pause dans mes révisions pour m'évader un peu grâce à l'écriture. Voilà, voilà... Ah oui ! Le titre est bien entendu un morceau du nouvel album de Muse, _The Resistance_. Le titre, les paroles m'ont de suite interpellé pour cette fiction... ça fait beaucoup de copiage je sais. T_T

Dans tous les cas, ceci est ma première fiction Reborn! à chapitres et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre petite marque après lecture. Merci :)

Amicalement,

**PS :** Texte non bêta-readé aussi excusez-moi si des fautes subsistent, les fourbes !

**--x--x--**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil offrait ses derniers rayons de chaleur noyés dans une étendue gourmande à la couleur rosacée amorçant un crépuscule printanier doucereux.

Le trajet avait été long jusqu'en Italie mais pas autant que la semaine intensive s'y étant déroulée. De la paperasse, des négociations avec divers chefs de clans mafieux, des discussions en tous genre concernant divers projets scientifiques dans les tréfonds de l'ancienne cité romaine... Hayato Gokudera n'avait pas été choisi au hasard pour cette mission et cette pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur. Plus que jamais le dixième du nom avait confiance en lui et en ses capacités et que demandait-il de plus ? Cette confiance lui était indispensable, cet intérêt que lui portait son chef lui était indispensable. Après tout, il n'était pas son bras droit depuis plus de dix ans pour rien. A cette pensée, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire ; Les débuts n'avaient pas été facile ou plutôt leurs débuts... Sawada Tsunayoshi était bel et bien devenu le dixième parrain des _Vongola_ et lui et ses gardiens menaient désormais un tout autre combat amenant avec lui un avenir incertain et nombreux décès à la clé : les temps étaient durs, la paix semblait révolue.

L'avion amorça son atterrissage à l'aéroport de Tokyo et bientôt le jeune homme pourrait inspirer l'air de son pays qu'il considérait au final comme sa véritable attache. Plus que l'Italie, c'était le Japon qu'il préférait. Il avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte : Ce pays était désormais le sien.

Comme à l'accoutumée impeccablement vêtu dans son costume sombre et valise à la main, le gardien de la tempête des _Vongola _descendit de l'appareil et s'alluma une cigarette aussitôt le pied à terre. Il tira avec une délivrance certaine sur le cylindre de tabac et expira la fumée de nacre en un souffle salvateur. La brise légère balayait avec grâce les mèches argentés retombant de part et d'autre du visage aux traits réguliers comme une danse doucereuse et légère. Rapidement, le jeune homme envoya valser son mégot un peu plus loin sur le macadam et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le parking jouxtant l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il eut repéré sa voiture – une berline noire en l'occurrence – initialement rangée à sa place, le jeune homme se hâta vers elle et après avoir enlevé sa veste, démarra vers l'autoroute. Direction : _Namimori_.

Les innombrables bouchons...

Ralenti dans sa course, Hayato soupira et s'alluma machinalement une autre cigarette en réponse à la tension remontant doucement en lui. Plus que tout, il devait se hâter de renter à la base secrète des _Vongola_ afin de ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels éclaireurs ennemis en premier lieu mais également afin d'y faire son rapport. Le jeune homme savait que s'il se faisait repérer, les membres de la famille _Millefiore_ n'hésiterai pas à le mettre à mort sur le champ, d'autant plus car il était seul.

Une heure passa et la circulation sembla se décondenser légèrement ; A la dernière minute et récoltant des éclats de klaxons acerbes, le jeune homme changea de voie afin de prendre une toute autre sortie, laquelle lui ferait gagner un temps précieux. _Namimori_ était à présent en vue. Roulant à allure modérée, Gokudera déboucha quelques temps plus tard semblant d'une longueur manifeste à la lisière d'un bois et se gara prudemment sous l'ombre des arbres. Jetant des regards méfiants aux alentours et jugeant que le champ était à priori libre, il sortit du véhicule qu'il abandonna sans réserve pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres verdoyants ondulants tel des fantômes impassibles. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le visage renfrogné du gardien de la tempête s'illumina brièvement à la vue de l'entrée de la base se dessinant quelques pas devant lui. Posant une main sur le moniteur, il traversa le champ _tri-ni set_ barrant l'entrée et prit la direction du bureau de son supérieur. Le souffle manifestement saccadé, le jeune homme s'autorisa une petite pause puis quand il eut reprit contenance, s'attela à frapper afin de se faire annoncer.

« Juudaime. »

Tsuna, ses éternels grands yeux chocolat lui sourit chaleureusement et se leva à son tour. La joie de revoir son gardien de la tempête sain et sauf pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ses traits angéliques et ses cheveux en bataille formaient un ensemble harmonieux qui jurait avec l'hostilité de l'époque. Au fond de lui, Gokudera en était certain : seul le dixième du nom pouvait mettre fin à ces querelles familiales et restaurer la paix au sein des clans de la mafia mais aussi celle d'un monde indéniablement mis à mal.

« Gokudera. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Heureux de vous revoir.

- Je suppose que tu aimerais me faire ton rapport immédiatement ? » Tsuna souriait devant l'impatience manifeste de son subordonné.

Gokudera n'avait pas changé. Dix ans avaient passé et le jeune homme lui montrait toujours une loyauté sans faille, proche du fanatisme. A cette pensée, le jeune parrain esquissa un sourire. L'amitié qu'il nourrissait avec ses gardiens depuis qu'ils étaient au collège était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux ; Bien plus que la réussite d'une quelconque mission mais force était de croire que son gardien de la tempête aimait en faire trop... Un peu comme un autre de ses gardiens, épéiste.

Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, deux fortes têtes, indéniablement différents en bien des points mais pourtant si semblables dans leurs actions. Tsuna songea alors que ses deux plus fidèles protecteurs auraient peut-être la propension à s'entendre plutôt que de se quereller à longueur de temps ; ce qui n'était pas sans l'initiative de l'un plus que l'autre. Dix ans avaient beau avoir passé, l'animosité du gardien de la tempête pour celui de la pluie ne s'était pas atténué pour autant. Peut-être était-elle indispensable au final ? Au même titre que celle de son gardien des nuages pour tous les autres. Le jeune parrain réprima un frisson à la pensée du brun austère en toutes circonstances... Un jour, il s'y ferai... Peut-être.

Sawada se sortit alors de ses pensées et invita son ami à commencer son récit teinté d'impatience. Les Millefiore étaient-ils en mouvement ?

**--x--x--**

La nuit était désormais tombée lorsque l'argenté sortit du bureau de son _juudaime_. Heureux d'avoir pu lui apporter son aide, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y déposa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers les douches non loin de là afin de s'y détendre. Son sourire s'effaça dès lors où il entra dans la dalle d'eau, manifestement déjà occupée...

« Gokudera, yo ! »

Yamamoto, torse nu, serviette à la main et face à son casier lui adressa un franc sourire tout en terminant de sécher les cheveux en bataille couleur jais.

« Salut. » Grogna l'argenté en allant s'assoir sur les bancs, dos à son homologue.

Il dénoua sa cravate sombre et commença à déboutonner sa chemise carmin d'un mouvement flegmatique visant à amorcer sa seule présence dans la pièce. Apparemment, le gardien de la pluie n'était, hélas, pas pressé et bientôt l'exaspération gagna le jeune homme qui se retourna avec pour but certain de pousser l'autre dehors. Quand il n'était pas seul, la présence de Tsuna lui était agréable. Aucune autre et surtout pas celle de cet imbécile. Tout sauf celle de cet imbécile... Hayato soupira. Devant lui, le dos de Yamamoto était encore perlé de gouttes translucides de ça et là, lesquelles continuaient leur descente le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'épéiste et le jeune homme se surprit à suivre le cheminement de ces perles le long de la chute de reins jusque dans le sous-vêtement. Il secoua fortement la tête lorsque le regard havane se posa sur lui à travers le miroir incrusté dans la porte du casier.

« Alors cette mission ? » S'enquit joyeusement le brun en refermant le compartiment.

« Normale. » Répondit le gardien de la tempête, avec indifférence.

Takeshi se contenta de sourire face à l'attitude de son vis-à-vis ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier qui fronça machinalement les sourcils.

« Arrête de sourire comme un crétin.

- Je suis curieux de te voir sourire, ça doit valoir le coup.

- T'es un gardien, oui ou merde ? Ton attitude de débile tu peux...

- Moi gardien de la pluie et toi de la tempête. J'ai plutôt bien retenu la leçon, non ? »

Hayato lui lança aussitôt un regard blasé et soupira. Comment dix années avaient pu passer sans que cet imbécile ne change mentalement parlant ? _« Je suis sûr qu'il joue encore en cachette au __base-ball, ce baka... »_ Songea le jeune homme devant l'éternel sourire qu'affichait l'autre.

« Si t'as terminé, tu peux partir tu sais ? » Grommela l'argenté en se saisissant d'une serviette.

« Toujours aussi loquace, Gokudera... Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas en dix ans. Eh bien bonne nuit ! »

N'attendant aucune réponse, le sabreur sortit. La pièce devint subitement silencieuse puis le bruit sourd de la douche emplit les lieux.

« Ouais, rien ne change, crétin... »

Le jeune homme se déshabilla entièrement et se laissa emporter par le flot d'eau glissant sur sa peau claire. Pourrait-il un jour s'accommoder à son 'camarade' ? Du moins, le voudrait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr...

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note :** Bonjour,

Merci pour vos reviews et alertes ! je vois que ce petit prologue à suscité quelques intérêts. J'espère que la suite en fera autant … Même si elle fut longue à venir... : / Ce n'est que le premier chapitre et on avance petit à petit …

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

**-x-x-**

**Base Vongola - Namimori, Japon**

Dehors le soleil amorçait son éveil lentement, noyant le paysage alentour d'une chaude couleur propre à la saison estivale... Rien ne laissait croire qu'aux tréfonds d'installations humaines ahurissantes présentes sous la paisible ville de Namimori, la résistance se mettait en place...

Un bruit sourd d'explosion retentit en écho dans le couloir, chassant le calme ambiant de cette infrastructure semblable à un véritable dédale. Quiconque ne connaissait pas les lieux était sans conteste condamné à y errer sans possibilité d'échappatoires ... Les murs tremblèrent légèrement et la placidité s'installa à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. Gokudera Hayato ouvrit les yeux et émit un grognement avant d'aplatir l'oreiller contre son visage. Ici, un tel réveil était monnaie courante : Un entraînement corsé ? Une énième bourde de Gianini ou l'un des deux autres anciens Millefiore ? - Il les avaient toujours trouvé louche ces deux types -, Le retour en force d'Hibari ? Dans tous les cas, le fracas assourdissant l'avait tiré de son sommeil, encore. Sommeil léger et quelque peu agité ; Il y était habitué. Se relevant lourdement, le jeune homme attrapa son paquet de cigarettes disposé sur la table de chevet et s'empara d'un cylindre de tabac qu'il porta à ses lèvres puis l'alluma d'un geste machinal. Se faisant, il soupira d'un demi-contentement. La fumée de nacre inonda rapidement la pièce, assurément close et quelques instants plus tard, le mégot alla bien vite rejoindre ses congénères dans le cendrier rempli à ras-bord. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, le gardien de la tempête s'habilla là aussi de façon machinale ; les gestes étaient toujours les mêmes depuis des années et à dire vrai, la simple lumière que produisait le petit corps du – toujours pas destiné à rentrer dans sa boite – chaton suffisait à éclairer partiellement la petite pièce. Uri était installé au bout du lit et dormait encore paisiblement, ronronnant avec flegme et confortant son maître qu'il le préférait décidément ainsi. Les années avaient beau avoir passé, l'entente entre l'animal et le maître n'avait pas pour autant changé : Sur le terrain Uri était cependant un allié de choix – notamment grâce à l'aptitude du soleil de l'autre _« tête de gazon »_ somme toute inutile mais ça, il ne le dirait sous aucun prétexte - , ce qui n'était pas le cas en temps normal. Et ça... ça _le_ faisait toujours autant rire. Cet Imbécile. Gokudera leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se devait-il de penser vouloir lui en mettre une de si bon matin ?

Le temps... ce satané temps qui passe et devrait emporter avec lui les méandres de sentiments ainsi que d'attitudes foireuses... Force était de croire qu'il s'évertuait toujours, dix ans plus tard, à l'emmerder au plus haut point.

Il y avait bel et bien certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas en dix années, à commencer par la plus que célèbre antipathie du gardien de la tempête pour celui de la pluie. La faute à qui ? Takeshi Yamamoto était d'une niaiserie ; bon sang, c'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment vingt-cinq balais ? A bien y réfléchir et en tout état de cause, mis à part physiquement parlant, le brun était semblable à l'imbécile qu'il était adolescent songea pour la énième fois l'argenté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient hélas compagnons d'arme, camarades ou tout autres statuts y ressemblant et tout ceci était voulu par leur boss, voulu par Tsuna. Rien n'avait plus d'importance aux yeux du jeune parrain, tout comme personne d'autre que Sawada ne l'était aux yeux du gardien de la tempête...

Après tout, la loyauté d'Hayato pour son _juudaime_ n'avait elle aussi pas changé.

Le jeune homme éteignit la seconde cigarette qu'il avait allumé dans la foulée et secoua légèrement la tête avec l'espoir d'y faire un pseudo-vide. Empoignant sa veste, il sortit de sa chambre. La mine comme à l'accoutumée renfrognée et le pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant qu'elle soit déserte à cette heure matinale.

« Salut. » Grogna t-il en entrant dans la pièce hélas manifestement occupée.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux corbeaux, adossée contre le plan de travail et tasse à la main lui lança alors un rapide coup d'œil avant de ré-adopter son éternel air indifférent.

« Gokudera. T'es bien matinal. »

Ce dernier se servit une tasse de café brûlant et alla s'assoir à table, faisant profil à sa camarade.

« Je vais penser à prendre une chambre d'hôtel en ville. Répondit-il, un rire amer à l'appui. J'en ai ma claque de tout ce raffut.

- Commence déjà par t'éloigner des salles d'entrainement. » Rétorqua calmement la jeune femme après avoir avalé une autre gorgée du contenu de sa tasse.

Hayato soupira et croisa les bras en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Donc, si je résume... Y'a une vingtaine de salles d'entrainement et forcément faut qu'on vienne prendre celle jouxtant ma chambre ? »

De deux choses l'une, s'il trouvait le coupable il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure et profiterait alors enfin d'une occasion véritable pour rentrer dans le lard à un de ces abrutis.

Lal Mirch émit un léger soupir moqueur puis déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Prendre un malin plaisir à te faire chier, voilà une distraction amusante ! Je me demande qui s'en donne à cœur-joie de la sorte... Allez, à plus tard.

- Espèce de... »

Gokudera s'empressa de la dévisager puis quand elle eut disparu derrière la porte, continua de fixer avec agacement l'encadrement. Décidément, seul Tsuna parvenait à le mettre de bonne humeur ; Tous les autres, hommes ou femmes, lui tapaient sur le système mais c'était sans compter le pompon de cette quoi qu'on en dise, pimpante matinée …

Yamamoto venait d'entrer à son tour dans le réfectoire, impeccablement vêtu dans ce pantalon aussi sombre que ses cheveux ainsi que cette chemise couleur ciel, la cravate nouée de près et le katana à la main. Tiens depuis quand dégageait-il autant de prestance cet enquiquineur ? Songea Hayato en le dévisageant aussitôt ouvertement avec cette habitude lui étant propre. Takeshi lui adressa un rapide sourire tout en allant rejoindre la place précédemment occupée par la jeune femme.

« Tiens, je pensais que j'allais être seul à cette heure. » Déclara t-il simplement en passant devant son homologue.

_« Moi aussi … » _Grinça Gokudera pour lui même en reportant son regard sur la vision nettement plus intéressante de la mousse légère dansant par dessus le liquide noirâtre contenu dans sa tasse.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus total, ce qui mit dès lors Gokudera en joie. Takeshi Yamamoto avait, après dix ans d'essais infructueux, comprit que le simple fait d'aligner trois mots avec lui était une entreprise parfaitement vaine mais surtout inutile. Le gardien de la tempête se sentait apaisé... Pour un peu il en aurait oublié qu'il partageait la pièce ou l'espace avec _lui_.

De son côté, le gardien de la pluie sirotait son – troisième - café par intermittence en constatant une fois de plus que son camarade n'était toujours pas décidé à lui faire la conversation. Quand diable, arrêterait-il de le prendre pour un parfait abruti ? Takeshi savait... Il était parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Gokudera Hayato à son égard et à dire vrai, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça dans le sens où ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Gokudera l'avait toujours traité ainsi et au fond de lui, il se persuadait à croire que c'était sa manière de le considérer et de reconnaître sa simple présence. Tout cela lui suffisait, au final … L'antipathie de Gokudera lui suffisait.

« Ciaossu ! On enterre qui ? » lança une voix fluette, cassant le silence sépulcral qui enveloppait la pièce.

Reborn débarqua dans la salle en sautant sur un poum-poum rouge, affublé de son costume blanc grotesque et posa ses grands yeux brillants sur chacun des gardiens aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il sautait sur le crâne de Gokudera qui faillit renverser son breuvage et rejoignit l'épaule de l'épéiste.

« Salut gamin » l'accueillit-il aussitôt en lançant un regard amusé vers l'argenté occupé à pester contre le nouveau venu.

« Tu sais pas tenir une tasse ou quoi ? Lança l'arcobaleno à l'adresse d'un Gokudera le toisant avec force. Tsuna vous attend dans son bureau, tous les deux ! »

« Quoi ? Moi et _lui _? » L'argenté ahuri désigna d'un coup de menton l'épéiste.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Fit aussitôt ce dernier.

Reborn, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais se contenta de sourire au fait qu'il était décidément un être machiavélique, passé maître dans l'art de mettre son grain de sel partout et de façon subtile. La prochaine mission promettait d'être intéressante, au même titre que son importance capitale...

**-x-x-**

« P-Pardon ? »

Tsunayoshi se releva de son siège et adressa un regard bienveillant aux trois gardiens Vongola postés devant lui. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires sur un brun, peu commode, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : Hibari semblait s'ennuyer ferme comme d'habitude … Mais il avait daigné se présenter dans le bureau de son boss et c'était, il fallait l'avouer, déjà une belle victoire en soi. Takeshi écoutait attentivement des instructions se faisant attendre et Hayato essayait tant bien que mal de cacher l'effroi prenant place sur ses traits : Lui faire équipe avec Yamamoto ? Seuls ? Quelque part, loin d'ici ? … Autant faire équipe avec Bianchi !

« Juudaime... Vous êtes sûr que... »

Tsuna lui sourit et planta son regard chocolat dans le sien, regrettant dès lors ses prochaines paroles.

« Tu préfères faire équipe avec Hibari ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et toisa aussitôt l'instigateur de cette sombre farce puis Gokudera, à tour de rôle, un air profondément blasé à l'appui. Le jeune parrain réprima un léger frisson quand le regard sombre se posa sur lui, le toisant avec insistance et adopta un air quelque peu gêné.

« C'est une blague ? Rétorqua le brun. Au fait, rappelez-moi ce que je fous ici ? »

« T'es là parce que ton boss te l'a demandé ! » Cracha le gardien de la tempête à son égard.

A ce moment, Tsuna se maudissait d'avoir ne serais-ce que mentionné le nom du gardien du nuage. Comme à l'accoutumée, Gokudera et Hibari restaient indéniablement hermétiques à toutes ententes et étaient à deux doigts de se mettre dessus, là, dans son bureau … Occultant le fait qu'ils étaient devant leur boss. Kyoya ne manquerait pas de mettre la pièce ainsi que ses voisines sans dessus dessous dans quelques minutes tout au plus, montre en main.

Alors qu'un sourire pervers se forma sur les lèvres de ce dernier et que l'argenté le toisait avec plus en plus de hargne, un rire fendit l'air et tous tournèrent aussitôt la tête, incrédules vers Sawada en proie à un fou rire somme toute assez déplacé vu la situation. Tsunayoshi Sawada, dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, tout juste promu et aspirant à gagner le respect de ses quelques gardiens récalcitrants était en train de se fendre la poire ouvertement et sans retenue aucune...

« Ça y est, il craque … » Fit remarquer Reborn, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Heu... Tsuna ? » Tenta Yamamoto, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin prenant place sur ses lèvres.

L'atmosphère s'adoucit peu à peu. Tout ceci le ramenait dix ans en arrière et le confortait dans l'idée qu'ils n'avaient décidément pas changé d'un pouce. Quelque part, cela l'apaisait et bientôt Tsuna se força à reporter ses yeux brillants vers chacun de ses camarades. Les traits à nouveau sérieux et le regard de Reborn rivé sur lui, il reprit calmement :

« Bon... Hum. Gokudera et Yamamoto, vous partez dès ce soir sur le terrain : direction Rome afin d'y obtenir de l'information sur les mouvements ennemis. Vous avez carte blanche pour agir, la seule chose que je vous demanderai sera de rester en contact audio avec la base. Gianini et Irie se chargeront de vous expliquer tout cela en détail. Des objections ? »

Hormis un grognement prompt du gardien de la tempête, les deux concernés se redressèrent et acquiescèrent, un air solennel à l'appui. Reborn esquissa un sourire devant l'autorité soudaine de Tsuna ; Ce petit ferait un parrain des plus respectés, il en était certain. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Hibari, tu représentes présentement notre meilleur élément de défense, aussi j'aimerais que tu restes posté à la surveillance de la base. Du moins, jusqu'au retour de Ryohei. »

Un micro-sourire se pressa sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il fixait intensément le jeune parrain.

« C'est un ordre ? »

Sawada se força à soutenir son regard ainsi que le ton de défi employé. Hibari était trop imprévisible et il devait avouer que même lui, à ce stade, avait encore beaucoup de mal à prévoir les moindres de ses réactions. C'était bien le seul de ses gardiens – avec Mukuro Rokudo, quand même... - à le faire frissonner par sa seule présence. Contre toute attente, ce dernier décroisa ses bras et fourra ses mains dans ses poches puis tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

« Intéressant. » Déclara t-il simplement tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Yamamoto et Gokudera lui emboitèrent le pas quelques instants plus tard et bientôt le bureau redevint silencieux. Tsuna se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il avait réussi à dompter pour quelques temps – combien ? - Hibari et avait réussi le pari improbable – Non sans une idée de départ venant de Reborn - de mettre Gokudera et Yamamoto ensemble, sur une même mission. La suite promettait d'être … Epique ?

Le bébé sauta sur le bureau et fit face au jeune homme, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous et dîtes-moi ce que vous avez fait de Tsunaze, le looseur ?

- Humpf... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble maintenant.

- Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose que t'aies faite depuis des lustres ! L'apaisement de la pluie aux côtés de la fougue de la tempête … Ces deux là sont complémentaires même s'ils ne s'en rendront probablement jamais compte ou feront tout pour le nier.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison...

- J'ai toujours raison, Tsunaze. Hu Hu ! »

**-x-x-**

Gokudera fulminait intérieurement. Ses missions en solitaire étaient toujours couronnées de succès … Alors pourquoi l'affublait-on de cet imbécile d'épéiste ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« T'étais au courant, hein ? » Maugréa t-il tandis qu'ils regagnaient leurs appartements en vue de préparer leur départ du soir.

Yamamoto esquissa un sourire et cala son katana contre son épaule dans un mouvement naturel.

« Ouaip.

- Super... Bon j'te préviens... »

Le gardien de la pluie s'arrêta aussitôt et bientôt l'autre en fit de même, se retournant vers lui et lui lançant un regard mitigé.

« Mais je savais que ça te ferai chier donc j'ai rien dit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » L'épéiste l'observa avec une expression neutre, proche du sérieux.

Hayato ne s'en soucia pas plus et haussa un sourcil avant de continuer sa route en poussant un profond soupir ennuyé.

« Quelle perspicacité. Cette attention me va droit au cœur. »

Alors qu'il allait fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, une poigne se saisit de son bras et le stoppa momentanément. Hayato toisa aussitôt son homologue dont les traits semblaient beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût. Il y était habitué pourtant : Malgré tout, Takeshi Yamamoto était devenu un gars méthodique, parfaitement apte à gérer n'importe quelle situation et ce en combat ou non. Au fond de lui, Gokudera savait qu'avec un élément pareil, toute mission se devait d'être réussie haut la main. L'épéiste représentait un des éléments clé de la famille Vongola et cette réalité lui pesait au plus haut point ; l'accepter également.

« T'aurais préféré faire équipe avec Hibari ? »

L'argenté lui lança un regard émoussé et dégagea férocement son bras.

« J'aurais préféré y aller seul, sans aucun boulet. Capiche ? Maintenant, lâches-moi et retourne faire mumuse avec tes joujous. » Cracha t-il en désignant le katana.

Se faisant, il reprit sa route sans se retourner et bientôt tourna à l'angle du couloir. Le brun, interdit, l'observa s'éloigner et resta quelques instants immobile avant de prendre la direction opposée en soupirant. Un entraînement lui ferait du bien avant le départ …

La cohabitation s'annonçait des plus fastidieuses possibles.

**A suivre...**

**Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir un clic plus bas...**

**On apprend pas nécessairement grand chose et à ce titre, les prochains chapitres seront de fait plus intéressants ; il faut le temps – long * rires * - de la mise en place... D'autres pairing apparaîtront également plus tard pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir mais bien entendu tout ceci reste centré sur le – ah ce que je peux aimer … - 8059. Enjoy !**

**A vous les studios et à tantôt ! Merci :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note : **Bonsoir,

MERCI pour vos reviews, ça fait réellement plaisir de voir que cette fiction vous plait un tant soit peu ! ^_^

Sur ce, pas plus et place au second chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

**~ Namimori, Japon – Base Vongola, soir du départ des gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête**

Tout en préparant ses quelques affaires, Hayato Gokudera se demandait encore si tout cela n'était pas juste une sombre farce visant peut-être à évaluer sa médiocre capacité à cohabiter avec autrui et à fortiori les autres gardiens Vongola. Tout le monde savait qu'à part Sawada Tsunayoshi, personne n'était en mesure de s'acclimater au caractère difficile du gardien de la tempête alors à quoi bon tenter, surtout si aujourd'hui le boulet qu'il allait devoir se traîner s'appeler Yamamoto Takeshi, désormais joueur de base-ball refoulé à ses heures perdues ? Du moins c'est ce que l'argenté s'évertuait à croire depuis maintenant des années. En somme, la mission s'annonçait exaspérante à l'extrême comme aurait dit l'autre « tête de gazon ». D'ailleurs quand rentrait-il celui là ? Qu'on lui claque le sabreur dans les pattes et pas dans les siennes !

Le jeune homme soupira. Il éteignit sa cigarette et quitta enfin sa chambre, sac de voyage de nouveau sur l'épaule avec un certain contentement malgré tout tandis qu'il rangeait la fameuse boîte couleur carmin dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Comme toujours, avant chaque départ, il avait bataillé comme jamais avec la petite teigne de chaton lui servant d'arme pour la faire, le temps du voyage, rentrer – miraculeusement – dans sa boîte. La lutte avait été rude, acharnée et sans pitié. Esquissant une grimace face à ses avants bras quelques peu mutilés, le jeune homme repensa aux feulements, griffures et morsures dudit animal et songea sérieusement pour la prochaine fois à lui inoculer une demi-bouteille de calmant à cette quoi qu'on en dise, petite saleté.

_« Tout le portrait de son maître, ha ha. »_ ; Gokudera haussa un sourcil et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement avenant quand l'image d'un homme aux éternels cheveux d'un noir de jais s'insinua malgré lui dans son esprit. _« Je t'en foutrai moi.. » _Non vraiment et définitivement, l'idée de partager une mission avec _lui_ le rendait presque dépressif avant l'heure... pourvu que celle-ci passe vite. _« J'ai rien à foutre avec un type pareil... C'est vraiment parce que c'est vous, Juudaime. »_

Luttant contre une envie pressante et soudaine de nicotine, il se hâta jusqu'à son bureau afin d'y emporter quelques plans et travaux sur lesquels il était susceptible de s'attarder durant les quelques moments de répit de la mission ; après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps celle-ci durerait exactement - ou du moins la récolte probable d'informations concernant les mouvements ennemis - et la simple idée de passer les moments libres avec son « camarade » ne l'enchantait nullement voir était carrément à proscrire. Lui qui d'habitude montrait un certain engouement à l'idée de partir en mission, cette fois-ci un profond sentiment d'exaspération l'envahissait à mesure que le moment du départ approchait. A croire qu'il n'y avait que lui que ça emmerdait ( ? ) … D'accord, il n'y avait que lui que ça emmerdait ; Yamamoto n'avait manifesté aucun dérangement à ce qu'ils partent ensemble et à ce propos le gardien de la tempête songea soudainement au fait qu'il avait cru apercevoir, lors de l'attribution de la mission, un infime sourire prendre place sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. Un sentiment étrange prit brièvement possession de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer et bientôt il venait à se poser une seule et unique question : Yamamoto Takeshi était-il envers et contre tout, heureux de partager cette mission avec lui ?

… - blanc - ...

Non mais et puis d'abord, comment était-il au courant alors que lui non ? Bon sang, c'était lui le bras droit du Juudaime !

L'émotion somme toute assez étrange fut bien vite remplacée par un puissant sentiment d'agacement et, secouant la tête, le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus, terminant cette cogitation incongrue par un _« La réciproque est loin d'être vraie, crétin fini. »_

« Gokudera-san, Entrez entrez ! » Lança Gianini tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de conférence afin de mettre au point la communication avec la base Vongola et entendre les quelques explications à ce sujet.

« Yamamoto-san n'est pas avec toi ? » S'enquit aussitôt Shoichi en tournant la tête de son écran.

« Je vais me le farcir pendant des jours à compter de maintenant, merci. Soupira t-il, exaspéré.

- Eh ben... On dirait que ça t'enchante.

- Non, vraiment ? Ricana t-il, amer. Bon... Quand vous vou... »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à un gardien de la pluie essoufflé, quelques gouttes translucides perlaient à son front et sa cravate était allègrement desserrée, laissant apercevoir l'ébauche du torse halé et musclé au même titre des avant-bras que les manches de la chemise couleur ciel ne cachaient plus. Gokudera plissa les yeux une demi-seconde et l'observa, interdit mais fronça bien rapidement les sourcils tandis que le sabreur lui adressa un sourire perplexe en se grattant la nuque, l'air légèrement embarrassé. L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un soupir blasé puis adopta de nouveau cet air sérieux, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

« Désolée pour le retard. » Fit-il simplement à l'adresse des deux scientifiques.

« Nous commencions juste ! Lança joyeusement le scientifique au crâne dégarni. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. »

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent, plus concentrés que jamais quant au déroulement futurs des choses. Le rouquin se leva alors et leur présenta deux minuscules bijoux scintillant, l'un d'un rubis étincelant et l'autre d'un azur profond. Les gardiens les prirent aussitôt respectivement en main, observant avec attention ces étrangetés, jouant avec du bout des doigts.

« Ce sont des bijoux de cravate mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien les placer en guise de bouton de manchettes. » Expliqua l'ancien Millefiore.

« Sympa ces trucs » Lança Takeshi en l'adoptant aussi sec, le plaçant discrètement sur la bande de tissu prenant place autour de son cou.

« Là ou c'est vraiment sympa c'est que ce sont des micros qui vous relierons avec la base, ce qui nous permettra de garder contact à tout moment. »

« Vous êtes au courant qu'on part en Italie et pas dans le patelin voisin ? » Grommela le gardien de la tempête en gardant un œil suspicieux sur le minuscule appareil.

« Parfaitement ! Ces petites beautés sont équipées de la technologie GPS et je dois dire que... Ahem, je ne compte plus les heures passées à plancher dessus. » Lança fièrement Gianini en bombant quelque peu le torse.

« Que _nous_ avons passé à plancher dessus. » Précisa le rouquin en pinçant les lèvres.

« Bon oui d'accord... Mais j'ai quand même... »

Gokudera se racla brusquement la gorge, un sourcil déjà relativement haut quant à une énième dispute de la part des deux scientifiques.

« Et donc, ce truc vous permettra de nous localiser en cas de pépin, si pépin, il y a ?

- Assurément. Le micro s'enclenche comme ceci et dès l'activation, vous serez en communication directe avec la base. »

Les deux gardiens acquiescèrent en silence et le reste des explications relatives à la mission prit fin une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sous les encouragements des deux scientifiques, mais aussi de Tsuna arrivé quelques minutes plus tard ainsi que Bianchi, Fûta et Dino. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, s'enfonçant dans le couloir menant à la sortie, Reborn débarqua de nul part et s'installa sur l'épaule du dixième parrain, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur tandis que le dos des deux jeunes hommes disparaissait dans l'ombre du corridor.

« C'est parti !

- On dirait... Souffla le jeune parrain. Bonne chance Gokudera, Yamamoto. »

**-x-x-**

« Non mais tu crois quoi là ? »

Gokudera haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de son homologue qui avait jeté son sac sur la banquette arrière et prenait sagement place au volant du véhicule noir censé les conduire à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Voyant que son partenaire n'était pas décidé à monter, le brun sortit de l'habitacle et posa ses bras sur le toit de la voiture, un regard interrogateur à l'appui dans sa direction.

« Rien de particulier. Pourquoi ? »

Hayato dodelina de la tête en signe d'énervement.

« _Je_ conduis. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, faisant probablement une partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux- mentale pour décider du conducteur puis Takeshi se mit finalement à rire. Un rire léger et harmonieux, proprement antipathique aux oreilles de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu veux conduire ? Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ça me gêne pas. »

L'italien récita un _« Même si ça te gêne, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre »_ dans sa tête et jeta lui aussi son sac à l'arrière avant de contourner la voiture, donner un gentil coup d'épaule au japonais pour lui intimer de se décaler et finir par s'installer au siège conducteur. Yamamoto n'avait pas bougé et se contenta de fixer le profil de son homologue à travers la vitre abaissée. _« Il faudra bien que tu m'acceptes un jour ou l'autre, Gokudera... Ne serais-ce que pour le bien de cette mission. »_ se fit-il à lui-même en portant une main à son front.

« Bon, tu viens oui ou merde ? »

Le concerné se sortit alors de ses pensées et sans un regard de plus vers l'autre, prit lui aussi place à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Lorsqu'ils fussent tout deux installés et que la portière claqua en un bruit sourd, Gokudera réprima malgré lui un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. C'était quoi cette sensation étrange ? L'atmosphère lui semblait animée d'un profond tumulte et d'une étrange accalmie à la fois. Comme un méli-mélo atmosphérique. Un anticyclone pesant contre les moindres parcelles de sa peau. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et jeta un regard vers son voisin ; ce dernier, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque se contentait de regarder le paysage immobile en attente d'un démarrage ne venant visiblement pas. Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent et il tourna son visage vers le conducteur, responsable de ce retard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement à la vue de l'expression adoptée par l'italien : Les bras nonchalamment appuyés contre le volant comme sur un appui vital, paupières closes et sourcils férocement froncés en accompagnement d'une teinte légèrement rosie pour le moins incongrue ornant les joues d'habitude pâles comme un ciel d'hiver, en réponse à la grande quantité de nicotine absorbée depuis maintenant des années. Yamamoto se rappelait du teint de l'italien quand ils étaient adolescents, pâle comme la laine doucereuse, pas encore altéré par les nombreux rouleaux de tabac consommés de plus en plus au fil du temps. Gokudera était comme ça et aussi longtemps que le brun s'en rappelait, il l'avait toujours connu fumeur et acariâtre mais... Cette couleur incongrue ? Une fois. Une seule fois il l'avait vu sur le visage de l'argenté et cette fois-là c'était lors de la lutte les opposants aux membres de la Varia, lorsque à la fin de son combat contre Belphegor, Tsuna lui avait dit ces quelques phrases. Un enchaînement de mots, un assemblement de lettres, une seule signification : « Ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. ».

Ces années semblaient être toujours les mêmes dans le cœur du brun : Jamais Gokudera n'avait daigné lui accorder un autre sentiment que le mépris et ce depuis maintenant dix ans. Le sabreur n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus et ne le ferai probablement jamais puisque c'était _« juste suffisant comme ça »._ Rien de plus, rien de moins. Cependant... La donne avait semblerait-il quelque peu changé...

« Gokudera... Tu te sens bien ? »

Une main chaude et réconfortante vint se poser sur l'épaule du gardien de la tempête et celui-ci eut aussitôt un sursaut et la repoussa violemment.

« Me touche pas ! »

La main brassant l'air, Takeshi lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Mais... Tu sembles... »

- U-un simple vertige... Ça va, ferme la et laisses-moi deux minutes.

- ... Je vais conduire, reposes-toi un peu. »

Gokudera jura de façon à peine audible et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Putain mais je t'ai dis que ça allait, connard !

- ... Très bien. »

L'épéiste comprit que toutes discussions étaient tout bonnement impossibles ni même aucune attentions quelconques de sa part à son égard et se repositionna gentiment dans le fond de son siège puis quitta son voisin des yeux, recentrant ceux-ci au dehors. Jamais Gokudera ne l'avait traité avec autant de rage dans la voix, que lui arrivait-il ?

De son côté, l'argenté desserra les dents et finit tant bien que mal à parvenir à réfréner un tant soit peu les battements de son cœur, devenus telle une machine folle. Lorsque sa respiration se calma peu de temps après, il enclencha finalement le contact et sans un regard pour l'autre, sortit du sous-bois proche de l'entrée de la base. Direction l'aéroport.

_« Bordel, c'était quoi cette sensation ? »_

La voiture filait telle une masse d'énergie sur les enchevêtrements de routes semblables à des réseaux filières. Gokudera n'était, en temps normal quelqu'un de potentiellement excité sur les routes mais là, il voulait gagner l'aéroport au plus vite histoire de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'avion, un peu plus de Rome, un peu plus de la mission et en même temps un peu plus de sa fin. La haine viscéral qu'il vouait à Takeshi Yamamoto avait semblerait-il gagné en intensité, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Pourquoi cet abruti le rendait tendu tel un arc ? Il fallait qu'il fume au plus vite. Accélérant un peu plus afin de se fondre dans la masse ambulante masquant l'horizon, le jeune homme ne put attendre et en un geste parfaitement rodé, sortit une cigarette de son paquet puis grognant brièvement au fait que c'était la dernière, se hâta de l'allumer.

Le gardien de la pluie pouvait ressentir aisément le trouble chez son vis-à-vis mais se força à ne pas y penser pour lui-même d'une part – A quoi bon ? - mais surtout à ne pas lui montrer qu'il y pensait, justement. Il passa un bras derrière sa nuque en un geste feintant l'indifférence et se concentra de nouveau sur le défilement de la route qui lui semblait à présent durer des heures ; du notamment à la tension plus que palpable remplissant l'habitacle.

**~ Tokyo - Aéroport **

L'aéroport était en vue. L'argenté se gara dans le parking souterrain et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils avaient un peu d'avance, c'était parfait. Se faisant, il empoigna son sac et prit la direction du dehors, un silence à toute épreuve pour guise de considération pour son homologue.

« C'est trop te demander de m'attendre ? » Soupira le Rain Gardian en observant son dos.

« Je vais acheter des clopes. On se retrouve à l'embarquement. » Répondit-il froidement.

**-x-x-**

**~ Namimori, base Vongola - Bureau du Juudaime**

La pièce était décidément des plus banales possibles excepté dans la disposition des meubles s'appropriant l'espace : Un bureau solide et massif en bois de chêne, un canapé devant celui-ci et une table basse l'ornant de façon alléchante ainsi que quelques plantes vertes trônaient par dessus un immense tapis de type ancien. Soft, que dire de plus ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés étira un peu plus ses jambes sur la surface lisse du bureau, éparpillant un peu plus les papiers prenant place dessus et bailla à en réveiller les morts tandis que son dos s'arqua légèrement en se renfonçant d'avantage dans le moelleux du siège sur lequel il était paresseusement installé. Autant dire qu'avec ça, la défense de la base était assurée …

Hibari Kyoya s'en fichait comme de son premier combat ou du moins il le laissait croire. Notamment à _lui_ et ça, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Probablement une sorte de jeu inconscient qui lui donnait entière satisfaction au final. Une chose était sûre, cet individu plus qu'un autre, l'intéressait. Il y avait bien sûr le bébé mais là c'était... Comment dire ? Pas vraiment pareil et c'était également cela qui révélait son caractère si _« Intéressant »_. Kyoya savait juger plus que quiconque des aptitudes d'autrui et il lui fallait bel et bien s'avouer que _cet_ autrui en question provoquait sur sa personne son lot d'effets... Hum Intéressants, toujours.

Ses iris sombres se relevèrent doucement quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Tsuna, dossiers à la main entra et n'ayant pas remarqué que sa place était assurément prise se dirigea vers celle-ci mais releva aussitôt vite la tête en sentant l'émanation d'énergie de type nuage. Son expression ahurie en remarquant son « subalterne » prostré paresseusement à sa place provoqua un léger frisson dans le corps de ce dernier qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un millimètre, semblable à une statue.

« Hi-Hibari-san... Qu'est-ce que ?

- Tu as oublié de frapper. »

Sawada le regarda, interloqué. Il posa sa paperasse sur la table basse et se dirigea néanmoins vers le bureau, l'appréhension rongeant ses moindres muscles. Essayer de dompter Hibari … Cette simple pensée n'était pas même à penser.

« Tu... Tu es assis à ma place, aussi te demanderais-je de prendre congé. » Fit-il d'une voix calme, essayant au mieux de tenir les iris noirs le sondant avec force.

« C'est un ordre, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? » Répondit-il avec le même calme dérangeant.

Le Dixième Parrain leva une main à son front et ses ambres se firent fuyantes. L'atmosphère était tendue, oppressante... Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« N-Non... Enfin si... Plutôt une demande. » Bafouilla t-il malgré lui.

Kyoya le fixait toujours intensément, sa joue ayant glissé subitement dans la paume de sa main.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je m'y soustraire ? »

_« Pourquoi ? » _Tsuna déglutit en l'observant de nouveau. Décidément, rares étaient ses gardiens l'intimidant de la sorte mais une chose restait sûre, une seule : C'était lui le Dixième dirigeant de la famille Vongola ; le jeune homme avait eu bien du mal à accepter cette nouvelle condition mais maintenant que le plus dur – à savoir l'acceptation – était fait, il n'étais pas question qu'autre chose lui barre la route.

« Parce que tu es un gardien de la famille Vongola et que j'en suis le dixième parrain, voilà pourquoi. » Dit-il avec un semblant de fermeté visant d'avantage à lui donner contenance qu'autre chose.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun à l'entende de ses paroles teintées d'une dureté mal dosée. Cependant il ne laissa rien transparaître et resta immobile à toute épreuve, le regard toujours braqué telle une lumière aveuglante sur le jeune homme lui faisant face.

« Je veux ce bureau. Il me rappelle celui du comité de discipline. »

Tsuna fourra ses mains dans ses poches, c'était mieux que de les trimballer le long de son tronc songea t-il bêtement et esquissa un sourire chaleureux en réponse aux propos de son vis-à-vis. Même Kyoya n'avait pas changé d'un poil durant tout ce temps...

« Je peux t'en faire aménager un comme celui du collège si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Le brun eut un rictus énigmatique qui le fit tressaillir et secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation sans cesser de le fixer intensément.

Pas changé, hein ? ...

« Je veux _ce_ bureau. Souffla t-il d'une voix étonnement basse. _Ce_ bureau et _tout_ ce qui va avec. »

Le cœur du jeune parrain s'emballa violemment quand les pupilles lui faisant face se mirent à le détailler ostensiblement des pieds à la tête tel un prédateur face à sa proie...

**-x-x-**

**Rome – Hôtel Della Minerva**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Vociféra un certain Italien vraisemblablement en colère.

Encore une blague douteuse sinon quoi d'autre ? Les yeux illuminés de la jeune hôtesse à la vue de ces deux beaux mâles en approche s'estompèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu quand, indiquant à ces derniers que l'établissement en question n'avaient plus qu'une chambre de disponible, Gokudera avait vu rouge et commençait à taper un scandale maison ; ce qui n'étonna même pas Yamamoto qui se contenta de lancer un sourire perplexe à la jeune femme qui rougit aussitôt. L'argenté assista à la scène et faillit vomir, littéralement. Si l'autre commençait son petit jeu de séduction débile, il foutrait le hall sans dessus dessous dans les instants à venir. Tiens, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ses pseudo-ébats ? Le sabreur faisait l'unanimité auprès de la gente féminine depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et alors ?

Takeshi songea en son for intérieur que ceci n'était que l'entrée compte tenu de ce que la jeune femme venait de rajouter par dessus. Les occupants de l'hôtel aurait droit à un tapage de premier choix. Place au spectacle ...

« C'est une chambre avec lit double, je suis désolée messi... »

Le fougueux gardien serra les poings pour s'empêcher de fracasser le bureau lui faisant face et il faut avouer que les regards apeurés de l'hôtesse dirigés sur lui avaient du bon... Un peu.

« Filez-nous cette clé, rapidamente !

- Je... Oui. Voilà ! … Je peux vous offrir le petit déj...

- Rien à battre. » Cracha t-il en s'emparant de la clé et s'éloignant tout aussi vite, sans un merci.

Le gardien de la pluie quant à lui secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce fut soft, en un sens.

Il s'excusa du comportement de son « ami » prétextant que le voyage avait était éreintant et repensant par la même au visage endormi de l'argenté ayant glissé contre son épaule tandis qu'ils survolaient le continent asiatique mais ça, il était hors de question qu'il en parle à qui que ce soit ; Voir Gokudera avec cet air inoffensif, loin des barrières insurmontables qu'il arborait constamment était une vision plutôt agréable en soit. Adressant un autre sourire à la jeune femme qui la fit de nouveau violemment rougir, il emboîta le pas de l'italien à travers le luxe délicieux des couloirs de l'immense bâtisse.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, la vision d'un lit fait au carré, magnifique et accueillant coupé en deux fut aussitôt chassé de sa tête. Il n'en était rien, Gokudera était prostré sur le balcon, accoudé sur la rambarde de pierre, clope au bec et ses cheveux argentés virevoltant majestueusement à la brise légère. Il s'étira et se massa la nuque quelque peu endolorie puis se laissa tomber sur le grand lit en fixant le plafond immaculé. Cette situation à l'inverse de l'autre ne le dérangeait aucunement ; Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'étouffer dans son sommeil ou autre pensées absurdes ? Pourquoi Gokudera réagissait-il avec autant d'animosité ? N'étais-ce pas un peu trop à ce stade ? Merde, ils n'avaient plus 15 ans ! A croire que l'argenté n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce.

« Je suppose que t'en à rien à foutre, hein ? » S'enquit le fumeur en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée.

« La seule chose que je veux c'est dormir. Où et avec qui, je m'en contrefiche totalement. » Soupira t-il en continuant de fixer le plafond.

« Bah voyons... Le jour où quelque chose te fera chier, je brûlerai un cierge. Sur ce... »

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain ; bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre, rependant un agréable bruit léger, adoucissant... Dans toute la pièce. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour s'endormir profondément, bercé par la mélodie sourde.

**-x-x-**

**Namimori – Base Vongola**

Reborn reposa les écouteurs sur la table de la salle de conférence assurément vide à cette heure et un fin sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Visiblement ravi du déroulement des choses, il s'étira paresseusement et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il prenait la direction de sa chambre.

« La météo est on ne peut plus bonne, hé hé. Maintenant dodo ! ZzzzZZ … »

**A suivre …**

**Houla... J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire le caractère d'Hibari ( TYL )... J'avoue ne pas être vraiment à l'aise avec le maniement de ce personnage sur lequel je ne me suis jamais vraiment penchée. Le cas échéant, je m'excuse auprès des fan de notre cher Kyoya. T_T**

**En espérant que cette suite vous ai plu. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part grâce au petit bouton vert plus bas... Merci !**

**A un de ces quatre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note :** 00h31 Bonsoir,

Merci beaucoup à La-Mama, HaraNoHana et Pawliine pour leurs reviews concernant le second chapitre. ^_^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ainsi qu'aux autres.

Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir 'savez...

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

Éteignant le flot de la douche, Gokudera sortit de la cabine et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il essuya rapidement la buée s'étant installée sur le miroir et s'observa d'un air distrait tout en recoiffant quelques mèches argentés de-ci de-là du bout de ses doigts fins. Sans qu'il ne les contrôlent, ses pensées allaient et venaient tel un tourbillon de données indescriptibles lui donnant un mal de tête avenant. Ces émotions contradictoires allait finir par le rendre dingue ; il plaqua violemment ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo en jurant.

Pourquoi devait-il remplir cette mission avec lui, merde ? Et pourquoi réagissait-il au quart de tour à ce simple fait ? Il s'était toujours arrangé pour être le plus loin possible du gardien de la pluie par pur égoïsme d'une part, de peur potentielle que son idiotie chronique ne déteigne sur lui mais surtout car il l'exaspérait d'autre part. Sa présence l'exaspérait. Le son de sa voix l'exaspérait. Cette sensation étrange, proprement malsaine à ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient à côté l'exaspérait. Cette impression tout sauf fausse que quoi qu'ils fassent, jamais ils ne pourraient s'acclimater car beaucoup trop différents l'exaspérait. Bref, Takeshi Yamamoto, dix ans plus tard continuait de l'exaspérait avec cette même amplitude. Une seule et unique interrogation lui vrillait la tête : Pourquoi ? Qu'on lui explique pourquoi il se mettait à cogiter sur cet imbécile heureux ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Parce qu'ils avaient passé leur adolescence ensemble ? Erreur. La _« tête de gazon »_, le crétin de Bovino – Bien qu'il soit nettement moins chiant qu'à ses foutus 5 ans - ou l'autre associable aux _tonfas_ aussi, il l'avait passé avec eux ; enfin plus ou moins. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de réfléchir sur un de ces trois là, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Hayato releva la tête et regarda son reflet droit devant lui, un air entre sérieux et effroi prenant place sur son visage. L'évidence lui sauta alors à la gorge : Yamamoto Takeshi l'intriguait.

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête. Non, non, non, c'était n'importe quoi ! Aucun de ces bons à rien ne l'inspirait, seul Tsuna son boss en valait la peine et comment. Il se sécha en vitesse et se rhabilla tout aussi rapidement afin d'aller prendre l'air et de se vider la tête quelque part. Un bar serait l'idéal. Oui, il irait boire un verre dans un de ces établissements qui restaient ouverts jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Quoi que... En y regardant bien, le matin pointait à l'horizon. Peu importe, il irait se dégourdir les jambes quelque part, loin de cet hôtel, loin de cette chambre et loin de _lui _et de son aura … Apaisante ?

Le gardien de la tempête se stoppa net en sortant de la salle d'eau tandis que son regard onyx se perdait sur le dessus du seul et unique lit trônant dans la pièce. Le Gardien de la pluie était allongée paresseusement contre les draps clairs, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre posée contre son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme, apaisée, tranquille. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Il émanait de lui l'innocence d'un enfant. Cette vision l'acheva mentalement. Pourquoi restait-il là à regarder cet abruti dormir ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère semblait adoucie, proche de l'écoulement doucereux d'une rivière ? Hayato se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur, sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du dormeur. Une sensation d'intense apaisement s'empara de lui et il chercha à tâtons son paquet de cigarette afin d'apprécier un de ces rares moments de plénitude extrême. _« Alors c'est ça l'apaisement de la pluie ? Hmpf... »_. Il ne se grilla non pas une mais deux clopes qu'il écrasa une fois finies dans un cendrier de cristal disposé à ses côtés, contre le sol dur et froid de la chambrée. _« Si tu pouvais pioncer pendant le reste de la mission, ça m'arrangerait »_ Chantonna t-il presque entre ses dents en écoutant le souffle pacifique s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Appréciant encore quelques instants la placidité de la pièce, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau au bien de la mission qu'on leur avait présentement attribué ; Il se releva lourdement, ne manquant pas de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au brun toujours perdu dans les limbes du sommeil et empoigna sa veste avant de quitter le chambre. Quand il passa devant l'accueil, la jeune hôtesse lui adressa un bref sourire mitigé auquel il ne répondit aucunement, adoptant de nouveau cet éternel air renfrogné avant de quitter l'établissement et de se perdre dans les rues de Rome sous une aube avenante aux couleurs chaudes.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Il n'était pas en mesure d'y répondre mais toujours est-il que le soleil, désormais haut dans le ciel semblait continuer de brûler sa nuque avec hargne cependant qu'il regagnait l'hôtel en question. L'idée de prendre contact avec un de ses informateurs lui était passée par la tête mais … Et a son grand étonnement, le gardien de la tempête avait jugé bon que l'avancée de la mission se devait d'être faite à deux. Gokudera avait depuis longtemps compris que la coopération était une valeur sûre mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appliquait à la lettre ; loin de là même. Très loin. Le jeune homme était resté fidèle à lui même. Fierté mal placée ?

Néanmoins, il se dit à cet instant qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de l'entreprendre seul et assurément seul cette foutue mission. Son cœur rata violemment un battement quand il débarqua dans la chambre et rapidement, très rapidement la colère s'empara de chaque recoin de son corps. Il allait le démolir et cette conasse avec !

Un infime sourire perplexe se dessinait sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il reboutonnait lentement sa chemise et que la jolie hôtesse rencontrée plus tôt remontait avec une peur non dissimulée la couverture sur sa poitrine, son regard oscillant entre visiblement son amant fraîchement acquis et l'argenté dont les yeux envoyaient des nuées d'éclair aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Le calme avant l'orage. L'éclatement de la tempête dans toute sa splendeur …

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu nous fait quoi là, connard ? » Cracha t-il, toutes dents dehors.

Le dit-connard grimaça à l'entente de la douce appellation et désigna d'un rapide mouvement de menton le plateau déjeuner disposé près de la table.

« Ben... Elle est venu apporter le déjeuner. » Répondit-il avec tout le naturel du monde.

**-x-x-**

« Abruti Takeshi ! »*

Reborn fulminait à l'entente de la conversation lui parvenant depuis le micro resté allumé du gardien de la tempête. Il se dit qu'à leur retour, il lui flanquerait une correction maison à cet imbécile de sabreur.

« Quelque chose ne pas va pas Reborn-san ? » S'enquit Giannini en pénétrant dans la salle, lançant un regard interrogateur à l'arcobaleno.

Le bébé répondit par la négative et éteignit son casque avant de sauter de son siège et de se diriger vers le couloir, un air courroucé à l'appui.

_« Encore plus empaffés qu'avant ces gardiens. Quelle équipe ! »_

**-x-x-**

Gokudera était dangereusement sur le point de craquer. La cocote minute sifflait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne saccage la chambre et ses occupants ; surtout un en particulier dont l'animosité à son égard avait atteint un stade critique. Non mais il se foutait complétement de lui ! Pire, de la mission et de Tsuna ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il adressa un sourire enjoué à sa compagne, laquelle lui répondit en rougissant de nouveau comme une midinette de quinze piges. C'est décidé, il allait la chasser à coups de pieds aux fesses mais avant ça...

Il attrapa violemment le gardien de la pluie par le col et le plaqua tout aussi férocement contre le mur, la hargne déformant ses traits. Takeshi grogna quand son dos tapa contre la surface dure tandis que la jeune femme émettait un cri d'effroi devant la violence du geste.

« Si j'avais su que Yamamoto Takeshi était devenu un Don Juan à deux balles qui néglige ses ordres, je l'aurai tué direct ! Tu piges, sale enfoiré ? »

« Gokudera... Argh... Calmes-toi, je vais t'expli » Articula t-il en tentant de desserrer l'emprise contre son vêtement.

Ce qui eut pour nul autre effet que d'augmenter la-dite poigne. L'argenté rapprocha son visage du sien, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge tel un animal sauvage.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'envoies en l'air avec la première connasse venue qui ne soit pas insensible à ton soi-disant charme ? Tu me donnes envie de gerber ! »

« S-s'il vous plait... Je » La jeune femme tenta de s'interposer verbalement. Grossière erreur.

« Vous, vous allez bien gentiment vous rhabiller et dégager fissa ! » Vociféra t-il à son adresse.

Émettant un petit cri de stupeur, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la hâte avant de lancer un ultime regard vers le brun qui continuait de sourire malgré la situation.

« Non mais vous attendez quoi là ? Un pourboire peut-être ? DE-HORS !

- Attend, Gokudera... Lâches-moi s'il te plait.

- Oh mais je vais te lâcher rassures-toi, après qu'elle ait dégagé !

- L-laisses-moi lui dire deux mots, s'il te plait. Après, ça se réglera entre toi et moi. » Assura t-il, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens injectés de sang.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, sa poigne se défit légèrement et son bras termina sa course le long de son corps tandis que son regard se perdait à contempler le sol. Yamamoto lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en murmurant un _« merci »_ et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui attendait toujours bien sagement dans l'entrée comme en attente d'autre chose et cet autre chose le faisait trembler de rage. Hayato serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et jeta un regard de pur dégoût vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne sut expliquer son ressenti tel un lancé de fléchettes contre son cœur alors que le brun faisait son possible pour apaiser et réconforter la jeune hôtesse, encore littéralement pétrifiée. Il porta tendrement une main contre sa joue et dut surement lui adresser son sourire le plus charmeur songea avec mépris Gokudera à la vue de sa teinte vermeille. Ainsi donc, Takeshi Yamamoto était ce genre de mec hyper attentionné dans ses relations ? Ce fait ne l'étonna même pas. S'il y avait bien un domaine où ce crétin excellait c'était dans celui de rendre autrui assurément au même stade imbécile que lui et d'autant plus chez la gente féminine s'éprenant de sa pseudo belle gueule d'ex - ou pas - joueur de base-ball. Le tableau lui donnait envie de vomir, littéralement et à bien y réfléchir, sa propre attitude aussi. Pourquoi réagissait-il avec autant de hargne ? Il voulait le démolir purement et simplement !

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée et que la pièce redevint silencieuse, L'argenté n'attendit pas un éventuel feu vert pour asséner un crocher magistral à son homologue qui encaissa aussitôt le coup, sa joue se détournant et prenant une couleur rouge sang. Il porta une main contre sa mâchoire qu'il massa délicatement et rapidement l'autre arrêtait un nouvel assaut de la part de l'argenté. Ce dernier jura et tenta de l'atteindre à nouveau mais il l'évita de justesse et le plaqua lui aussi contre le mur.

« Gokudera s'il te plait, calmes-toi. » Sa voix était froide, ses traits on ne peut plus sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, le gardien de la tempête lui envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fléchir. Il émit un gémissement de douleur et s'affaissa en portant une main contre son abdomen mis à mal. Hayato défroissa son vêtement avec désinvolture puis s'abaissa à sa hauteur, se retrouvant presque entre ses jambes tandis que le brun relevait un œil embué vers lui.

« Ecoute un peu ce que je vais te dire. Tu peux t'envoyer qui tu veux, ça m'est strictement égal mais là où ça commence à me foutre en rogne c'est quand tu prends ton bon temps durant une putain de mission, tu saisis ? »

Takeshi fronça les sourcils et se mit à le dévisager, le visage trahissant à présent lui aussi une certaine animosité.

« Et puis je parie que dans ta foulée merveilleuse, t'as oublié d'éteindre ton micro, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu mettre à mal la mission ? Mais merde, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me prendre encore pour le collégien ignorant ? J'ai changé contrairement à toi, Gokudera !»

Gokudera éclata alors de rire, ouvertement et nerveusement aussi. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait tenu ce genre de propos le concernant, il aurait probablement su resté sérieux mais là... C'était la palme du dérisoire. Que ce type lui dise de telles choses avec autant de sérieux et de profondeur dans la voix, il se sentait pousser des ailes vers Comique Land, la contrée des imbéciles heureux faiseurs de morales à deux balles et il en profiterait pour tous les écraser. En d'autres termes, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité aux yeux de l'italien.

« Takeshi Yamamoto qui fait dans le social... Désolé de casser tes rêves d'adulte mais t'as pas changé d'un foutu millimètre et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit si la situation actuelle convient au _Juudaime_, de même que j'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre. »

Ne récoltant qu'un silence sépulcral en guise de réponse, il ricana, amer et se releva avec pour idée de planter gentiment l'autre là. Cependant qu'il se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée afin de s'allumer une cigarette salvatrice, la voix rauque et franche de son homologue lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles :

« Il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerais savoir hormis le fait que tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, pourquoi tu réagis toujours avec au quart de tour avec moi ? Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, ça m'arrangerait.

- Précisément car je peux pas te voir en peinture. » Fit la voix lointaine, derrière la baie vitrée.

Takeshi bascula la tête en arrière, contre le mur et se mit à rire, une tonalité à la fois feinte et résignée. Gokudera quant à lui avait répondu avec spontanéité et l'horreur de cette réponse lui atterrit en pleine figure quand il se demanda si elle était réellement franche. Il n'était même pas en mesure de l'indiquer d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas Hibari, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu lui bondis dessus à chaque occasion ? »

Non. Bien sûr que non. Si certes, le manieur de _tonfas_ le faisait royalement chier, c'était d'avantage l'indifférence qui primait et lui intimait à se foutre royalement de chacun de ses agissements hormis si ceux-ci faisaient barrière aux agissements de leur boss. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas rester également de marbre avec ceux de Yamamoto Takeshi ? A sa seule présence ?

Le jeune homme inspira une nouvelle bouffée et prôna en une de ces rares fois durant sa vie, le silence.

« En fait, je crois qu'il y a autre chose qui fait que ma simple présence te rend d'aussi bonne humeur à chaque fois mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ta gueule.

- Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? » La voix était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

Le gardien de la tempête tenta de faire volte-face, en vain. Le brun s'était rapproché silencieusement, plaquant son torse contre son dos tandis qu'il était prisonnier de la rambarde, ses bras solidement retenu contre la pierre. Son coeur s'emballa telle une machine folle face à cette proximité écrasante. Les courtes mèches noires lui chatouillaient la tempe alors que le gardien de la pluie avait rapprochée son visage du sien, le mettant à la même hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégages de là !

- Tu me déteste vraiment autant que ça, Gokudera ? » La voix se perdit en un murmure caressant tout contre son oreille.

Le bel italien réprima un profond frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Son costume lui semblait coller à sa peau ; peau d'où émanait une intense chaleur qui commençait à lui faire peu à peu perdre la tête. Encore cette sensation ! Quelle était-elle ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte à la proximité plus qu'étouffante du Rain Guardian ? Un brouillard proprement effroyable lui emplissait le cerveau, rendant ses jambes tel du coton.

« Éloignes-toi ou je te jure que... » Articula t-il entre ses dents.

Yamamoto resserra doucement sa prise et sa main se mit à caresser délicatement le dos de celle de l'argenté qui tressaillit violemment à ce contact.

« Du calme... Tu es tendu, je veux juste t'apaiser avec ma flamme. Tu te sentiras mieux après ça... C'est d'accord ? » Chuchota t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Les minces caresses proférées contre sa peau semblaient couler en lui comme une feuille descend le cours d'une rivière ; Hayato avait fermé les yeux, contre toute attente. Le contact se répercutait en un mince frisson lui traversant d'abord la main puis le bras, l'épaule, ensuite le cou... et inévitablement une autre partie de son anatomie pour le moins inconcevable. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta aussitôt de se dégager une nouvelle fois tandis qu'avec horreur son cerveau finissait d'assimiler le fait qu'il avait là, présentement, une érection. Douloureuse tension compressée contre la rambarde de pierre.

« ça suffit, lâches-moi enfoiré !

- Gokudera, du calme. Écoutes-moi...

- Non, putain ! Je vais t'exploser si tu me lâches pas immédiatement !

- Ma flamme, juste un essai. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Le fumeur serra les dents ainsi que les poings, essayant de se rappeler si de toute sa vie, il n'avait pas subit pareille torture aussi bien mentale qu'à présent physique. Son corps le trahissait de la plus basse façon qui soit, il se dégoutait profondément. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de réaction face – ou plutôt de dos – à un homme ? Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de réaction face à Takeshi Yamamoto ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu. On ne peut plus perdu dans un enchevêtrement inconcevable et contradictoire de ressentis.

« C'est d'accord ? Un essai.

- Nh... Grouilles-toi, ducon où je te tue » Soupira t-il, choqué par ses propres paroles.

Le brun esquissa un sourire caressant et pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien en fermant les yeux. La flamme de sa bague s'illumina alors d'une intense lueur, entourant leurs deux corps d'une fine couche cyan, tels des divinités. Gokudera avait lui aussi fermé les yeux sous la douleur plutôt que l'apaisement que lui infligeait cette mascarade. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours là, scotché de manière incongrue à cet abruti ? Et pourquoi... Se dit-il l'espace d'une micro seconde qu'il était bien, collé tout contre lui de la sorte ? Il jura, bataillant férocement contre la sensation d'intense plénitude coulant lentement en lui... Non, il ne pouvait pas y prendre plaisir, merde !

« Cesse de faire barrière... Laisse l'énergie bleue t'envahir » Susurra le brun contre les mèches argentée.

Gokudera n'en menait pas large mais bientôt le flot d'énergie apaisante s'écoulant en ces membres commença à avoir raison de lui. Doucement. Étrangement, la flamme de la pluie répandait en lui une intense chaleur, mélange de douceur et de bien-être s'appropriant les moindres parcelles de son corps. C'était agréable, il devait se l'avouer... Il fallait qu'il l'avoue. Ainsi sans qu'il ne contrôle plus vraiment quoi que ce soit, sa nuque bascula lentement en arrière, venant se nicher contre l'épaule de l'épéiste qui rouvrit quant à lui brusquement les yeux. Ses iris havanes pivotèrent prudemment vers sa droite et la vision qu'il vit le marqua indéniablement : Gokudera Hayato, garde baissée, yeux assurément clos, lèvres entre-ouvertes, nuque reposant contre son épaule mais pas que... Le visage pivota doucement et bientôt le nez entrait en contact avec son cou, sa mâchoire et même sa joue encore douloureuse, caressant, effleurant avec une tendresse rare la peau hâlée, parsemées de pigments que la chair de poule avenante lui conférait.

Yamamoto Takeshi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le tableau était d'une rareté infinie, d'une beauté licencieuse également... Jamais il n'avait vu de ses yeux vu l'argenté de la sorte ; c'était irréel, presque onirique tant la possibilité d'un tel spectacle était nulle, du moins en temps normal. S'il avait su que l'apaisement de sa simple flamme avait de telles vertus, il l'aurait depuis longtemps mis à profit afin d'éviter bien des situations cauchemardesques avec lui. La flamme de la tempête était en totale soumission face à la sienne et semblait ronronner tel un chat ou alors peut-être étais-ce tout simplement Uri qui ronronnait de la sorte avec flegme depuis sa boîte ?

Le sabreur n'aurait su le dire mais la magie, l'alchimie du moment avait sans aucun doute son lot d'effets saugrenus sur son corps également. Jamais il n'avait connu telle sensation. Celle de tenir contre lui le fougueux gardien de la tempête et de laisser libre cours à sa flamme salvatrice puis de se laisser emporter par le courant et la mélodie harmonieuse de la pluie au plus profond de son coeur. Il se sentait bien et c'est avec des gestes parfaitement rodés qu'il libéra les bras de son homologue et enserra sa taille avant de nicher lui aussi son visage dans le cou et de s'y laisser bercer. _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Gokudera ? »_

Un instant plus tard, les lèvres de l'argenté caressait elle aussi la joue hâlée et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, son détenteur tourna la tête d'un angle suffisant pour que les bouches se rencontrent, avec une certaine maladresse mais telle une caresse doucereuse. Les souffles se mélangeaient, erratique pour l'un, totalement statique pour l'autre. Yamamoto ressentait à ce moment, un intense sentiment de culpabilité lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau vers les paupières closes de l'italien ; il profitait du moment et c'était proprement inconcevable. Il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par la gente masculine avant cela alors pourquoi là, présentement son seul et unique souhait était d'embrasser fiévreusement ces lèvres ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Le japonais songea alors à la finalité de tout ceci et il en sourit malgré tout. L'apaisement de sa flamme n'était que provisoire et Gokudera redeviendrait le même dans peu de temps et voudrait sans aucun doute le tuer en découvrant/se remémorant le pot aux roses. L'évidence était là.

Résigné et à contre-cœur, le gardien de la pluie cessa aussitôt l'émission de sa flamme et se décolla délicatement du corps face à lui, sans pour autant se défaire de cette nuque reposant toujours avec paresse contre son épaule. L'argenté ouvrit alors doucement les yeux pour découvrir le visage du Rain Guardian bien trop prêt du sien, il plissa d'autant plus les paupières quand celui-ci lui adressa un chaud sourire. Quand l'odeur musqué de l'autre – preuve qu'ils étaient décidément trop proches - combla ses narines, il se décala brusquement et se racla bruyamment la gorge, nerveusement.

« Si je te déteste ? T'as pas idée à quel point, crétin ! » Bégaya t-il en essayant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment de sa tête reposant contre cet abruti et accessoirement de reprendre contenance avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

La seule réponse qui vint se coller à ces propos fut un sourire teinté d'évidence de la part du sabreur qui s'accouda contre la rambarde, une main contre les lèvres et les yeux dérivant sur les passants défilant sur la rue pavée de la capitale Italienne.

Et après ça, qu'est-ce que réservait la suite ? …

**A suivre...**

*** "Abruti Takeshi " : il me semble et si mes souvenirs sont bons, que l'on entend cette locution de la part de Reborn dans je ne sais plus quel épisode. Si ça vous reviens, faîtes-moi signe. * rires ***

**A bientôt !  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note : **Bonjour !

A Tsubaki I et niwatori que je ne peux remercier personnellement.

Je suis bluffée par votre engouement concernant le chapitre précédent o_o Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce modeste 8059 TYL puisse vous plaire de la sorte.

[3615MyLife] Avant je me disait que j'écrivais pour moi et rien d'autre mais là depuis quelques temps, je dois avouer que le nombre de gentilles reviews m'a poussé à écrire plus rapidement cette suite qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant ! En effet, je devais écrire la suite d'une fiction du fandom Bleach ; enfin disons que mon planning était ainsi mais là... C'est bel et bien cette fiction que j'avais envie de vous livrer plus rapidement à vous et à vous seules, c'est uniquement votre faute, beuuh ! * rires *[/3615MyLife]

J'arrête les salamalecs et vous dit encore merci puis à très vite pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

**Japon, Namimori – bureau du Juudaime**

« Je suis rentré à l'extrême, boss ! »

Lal Mirch grimaça et porta une main contre son oreille, elle aurait juré voir les murs trembler en réponse à l'éclat de voix tonitruant de bon matin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris hérissés et un collant sur le nez frappa du poing contre sa main en étirant un sourire pleinement satisfait. A bien y regarder, son torse s'était étrangement bombé également...

Tsuna sourit et se leva de son bureau. Il vint s'asseoir dans un des canapés trônant dans la pièce et invita les autres à s'y installer également.

« On dirait que ça s'est bien passé, sourit-il à nouveau en observant le gardien du soleil.

- Pour sûr, l'Australie est un pays surprenant à l'extrême ! Excusez mon retard, boss. Garyuu ne voulait plus rentrer dans sa boîte et c'est à l'issue d'un combat enflammé à l'extrêêêême que... !

- Je n'en doute pas, le coupa Tsuna, un sourire mi-figue mi-raison au coin des lèvres. Mais hum concernant la mission ?

- Ah heu oui la mission ha ha, ria t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Eh bien... La mafia australienne est sur le pied de guerre, il semblerait que les agissements des Millefiores soit une de leurs priorités également et à ce propos... Ils nous propose une alliance. »

Se faisant, il sortit une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste et la tendit au dixième parrain des _Vongola_ dont les yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt d'une intense lueur. Ses prunelles chocolat parcoururent avec vivacité la missive en question ainsi que son contenu une fois celle-ci ouverte et bientôt le jeune homme gratifiait le boxeur de vive voix :

« Merci pour tout _Onii-san_, ta réussite nous est d'une précieuse aide !

- Ryohei Sasagawa pour une réussite de la mission à l'extrême !

- Pas pour un minimum de silence, par contre. La ferme ! » Grommela la jeune femme, à ses côtés.

Tsunayoshi esquissa un sourire en les observant s'insulter joyeusement et sans qu'il ne les contrôlent, ses pensées bien que devant être accaparées par cette nouvelle d'une haute importance, se perdirent à osciller entre l'image d'un fumeur acariâtre et de son compagnon aux cheveux bruns se trouvant loin d'ici, en Italie ; son sourire s'effaça. Le jeune parrain avait eu vent des écoutes abusives de Reborn les concernant et commençait sérieusement à se demander si les mettre ensemble avait été la meilleure chose à faire : Gokudera était encore et toujours – trop – impliqué dans la mission et la formidable capacité de Yamamoto à cacher le fait que lui aussi été franchement impliqué avait ce don de le rendre dingue. Au fond, il se disait que peut-être, ce duo finirait par causer d'avantage de soucis que d'éléments positifs, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et surtout pour le bien de la mission. Malgré tout, il croyait dur comme fer à l'aptitude du sabreur à provoquer l'apaisement autour de lui et il espérait juste qu'elle fonctionne un tant soit peu sur le fougueux gardien de la tempête. Ils ne doutaient aucunement d'eux, seulement de leur capacité à cohabiter et c'était déjà difficile en soi de l'avouer : Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient été ses premiers amis, il y a de ça maintenant dix ans lorsqu'ils étudiaient encore au collège de _Namimori_ et déjà, l'entente entre les deux garçons s'était révélé catastrophique et ce tout simplement parce que son autoproclamé bras droit nourrissait une haine sans égard pour le joueur de base-ball qu'il était. C'est simple, absolument tout en Yamamoto semblait l'énerver et dix années plus tard, cette réalité n'avait pour ainsi dire pas évolué. Bien qu'il s'étaient retrouvés par de nombreuses fois à batailler ensemble, l'argenté finissait toujours par ré-adopter son masque de haine et de colère manifeste si tant est qu'il avait daigné l'enlever un tant soit peu durant la bataille. Et a dire vrai, jamais le jeune parrain n'avait pendant tout ce temps, établi de réponse tangible à cette haine viscérale du gardien de la tempête pour celui de la pluie. Hélas...

« Vous allez bien ? » S'enquit alors la jeune femme tandis qu'ils avaient - enfin – cessé leurs éclats de voix. Tout deux s'étant tourné vers le jeune homme qui se sortit alors de ses pensées.

« Oui, je... je réfléchissais à la suite des opérations, mentit-il. Lal si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes Chrome et Bianchi dans le sud du pays afin de... De-rencontrer-le-chef-du-clan-de-la-famille-_Nagareboshi_ ! »

- P-pardon ? »

La concernée haussa un sourcil et fusilla son boss du regard en silence. Ce dernier, la respiration légèrement saccadées, les yeux fuyants et un sourire perplexe se dessinant sur son visage se mit à jouer de ses doigts avec son enveloppe fraichement acquise. De son côté, Ryohei qui visiblement ne comprenait pas un broque de la situation, lança de son tact légendaire :

« Dîtes, c'est normal qu'il n'y ai que trois femmes dans ce groupe ?

- Précisément. » Rétorqua Lal Mirch sans se départir de son regard émoussé dirigé vers son boss.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge en signe de mal aise et croisa une jambe devant lui, comme une protection supplémentaire contre la brune allant sans doute bientôt faire entendre son avis sur la question de manière... Somme toute assez violente.

« Le hum... Le boss de cette famille est … Enfin il aime les femmes et il est plus enclin à accepter notre demande si vous y...

- C'est un vieux pervers et j'annonce que vous êtes au même rang que lui si vous approuver cette configuration d'équipe ! »

Finalement et grand bien lui fasse, Fûta s'était porté volontaire pour les accompagner et quelque part, Sawada se demandait si ce n'était pas lui envoyer une proie en plus à ce chef de clan à la vue de l'allure assez androgyne du roi des classements, mais bon... Cette pensée fut vite chassée de son esprit quand une fois la porte refermée, le silence prit de nouveau place dans le bureau vide. Enfin normalement... Le gardien du nuage se tenait près de la porte, une main contre le bois et l'autre dans la poche.

Tsuna releva les yeux vers et frissonna machinalement en sentant le regard d'un noir de jais posé sur lui ; La fois dernière, leur entrevue s'était terminée sans encombres dans le sens où le parrain avait trouvé un... Certain compromis leur allant à tous les deux, ou presque.

Le jeune parrain soupira, mal à l'aise et posa aussitôt ses documents pour se saisir de ses gants et passer en mode dernière volonté. La flamme du ciel puissante et éclatante s'appropria le moindre espace et le brun ferma aussitôt la porte à clé en étira un demi-sourire énigmatique. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une intense lueur et il avança enfin avec une envie non dissimulée vers la vision décidément beaucoup trop excitante que lui offrait Sawada Tsunayoshi...

**-x-x-**

**Italie, Rome**

Il était tard quand les deux gardiens revinrent enfin à leur hôtel et ce n'était pas plus mal songea le gardien de la tempête. La rencontre avec l'informateur s'était visiblement bien passée et les deux jeunes hommes avaient profité de l'obscurité des rues romaines afin de quitter les bas-fond de la cité et de rentrer plus ou moins sereins. S'il y avait un autre point positif à notifier hormis la réussite de l'entrevue, c'était bel et bien le sérieux et la méthode du sabreur en situation réelle avait pensé l'italien en jetant des regards de biais à son homologue quand ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale. Peut-être quand la mission prendrait fin, il daignerait approuver ses compétences de négociateur. Peut-être.

En attendant...

« T'as un problème ? »

Le brun observa d'un œil inquisiteur son homologue, installé par terre à même le sol, un seul et unique drap blanc en guise de couverture. Il n'allait quand même pas dormir là ? Cette option lui fit un léger pincement au cœur ; Gokudera était redevenu, en l'espace de quelques heures, l'être acariâtre qu'il était, ses défenses de même que son caractère de merde de nouveau érigés au maximum et par la même, sa haine viscérale envers lui. Le japonais soupira, attristé et attrapa un oreiller avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui :

« Je dormirais par terre, si tu veux. »

Le gardien de la tempête haussa un sourcil dans sa direction avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palet en signe d'agacement certain.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis très bien là où je suis, merci.

- Parce que j'ai... Enfin j'ai déjà assez profité du lit, je crois. » Expliqua le sabreur en tournant la tête afin de ne pas rencontrer les orbes grises qui le dévisageait avec mépris.

Gokudera soupira et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches avec fébrilité.

« Ah ça je confirme, enfoiré. C'était bon, au fait ? »

Le gardien de la pluie soupira, désabusé sans réellement savoir si c'était l'attitude de son homologue ou bel et bien la sienne quelques heures plus tôt qui le rendait de la sorte. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fixa le dos de son homologue s'étant accoudé contre la rambarde de pierre, de la fumée blanche s'élevant au dessus de ses mèches argentées et disparaissant à la brise légère. Alors qu'il détaillait le dos caché par la chemise carmine, leur étreinte plus tôt dans la journée lui revint irrémédiablement en tête... Chaude, caressante, invraisemblable si bien que le brun se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement une illusion. Non il n'avait pas rêvé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Il y a encore quelques heures, il tenait Hayato Gokudera dans ses bras et échangeait même un semblant de baiser avec lui là, tout contre cette fichue rambarde de pierre blanche et sous un soleil éclatant. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant. C'était comme si la flamme de la pluie, sa propre flamme avait également agit sur lui, l'intimant à répondre à la chaude provocation de la tempête contre sa peau. Si la lumière bleue avait pour vocation de calmer le plus sauvage des félins, il restait que l'égalité des forces laissait tout de même une certaine part de liberté à la flamme couleur rubiconde qui lors de ce moment avait semblerait-il prit un malin plaisir à agir à l'insu de l'italien...

« Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que c'était mauvais ? En plus d'être con, t'es mauvais au lit ? » Cracha de nouveau le bel argenté dans un énième subtil élan de provocation.

L'épéiste se sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête, un léger frisson le parcourant malgré lui.

« Tu... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Ha ha et puis quoi encore ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ta vie mon pauvre, faudra t'y faire. »

La voix telle un fouet claqua contre ses oreilles et le fit sourire contre toute attente. Bizarrement, même si c'était pour se foutre ouvertement de lui, le japonais aimait quand c'était l'autre qui abordait une ébauche de conversation, aussi désastreuse soit-elle. Il se leva et vint s'adosser contre la baie vitrée, bras croisés contre son torse et les yeux rivés cette fois-ci sur l'astre luminescent trônant haut dans le ciel ; La nuit était chaude, une de ces caressante nuit italienne qui faisait, l'espace d'un instant, tomber les barrières de la raison.

« Tu sais, la flamme de la pluie a un impact direct sur celle de la tempête...

- Celle de faire royalement chier son détenteur, assurément, répondit t-il du tac au tac en expulsant la fumée.

- L'inverse est aussi valable. »

Hayato grogna des paroles inaudibles et expulsa son mégot d'une pichenette puis se retourna férocement vers l'autre et le saisit par la cravate en mettant un point d'honneur a atteindre le zéro absolu en délicatesse.

« Quoi, je te fais chier ? Si t'es pas content, tu peux tout aussi bien retourner au Japon, personne te retient !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

- Ben moi ce que je veux dire c'est que ça fait une putain de journée que je me coltine ta tronche et j'en ai déjà plus que marre ! C'est ça le fameux pouvoir de la flamme de la pluie ? »

Le sabreur le regardait sans ciller des yeux. Pourquoi diable en revenait-il toujours aux mains avec lui ? A bien y réfléchir, si les effusions verbales était bien entendu toujours de mise, c'était bien les effusions physiques que l'italien prônait contre lui ; enfin plus qu'avec quiconque s'entend... Ou alors il se faisait des idées tout simplement. Cependant, comment le fumeur avait-il pu oublier le moment de pure tendresse s'étant déroulé un moment plus tôt alors que lui était encore pleinement conscient ? Certes, la flamme de la pluie n'avait pas à agir de la sorte sur son détenteur mais à l'évidence, la flamme de la tempête n'était-elle pas dans la même optique ? Pourquoi Gokudera s'était retrouvé ainsi et lui non ? Ces interrogations, toujours elle ! Le summum de l'incompréhension revenait quand même à cette folle et insidieuse envie de serrer ce corps contre le sien presque jalousement, s'enivrer de son odeur mélange de musc, d'eau de Cologne et de cigarette mais aussi de s'emparer de ses lèvres taquines se pressant aux abords de sa mâchoire... Merde, il se sentait complètement perdu ! Et là, pourquoi alors que l'autre était à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévisageant avec dégoût, l'infâme envie de quérir ses lèvres se manifestait à nouveau ? Sans qu'il ne les contrôlent, les prunelles havanes s'inclinèrent légèrement en direction des lèvres offertes. Gokudera fronça aussitôt les sourcils et baissa quant à lui les yeux contre sa main enserrant avec véhémence la cravate noire qu'on distinguait désormais froissée. Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement contre le tissu et il la retira vivement avant de jurer puis de repartir à l'intérieur, sans accorder un regard de plus au brun toujours prostré contre la baie vitrée.

_«... Semblable à la stagnation doucereuse d'une flaque d'eau »_ songea t-il en revenant lui aussi quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre silencieuse, prenant soin de refermer la baie et d'étirer les rideaux.

Il s'empara de nouveau de l'oreiller et le tendit en direction de l'autre qui était à nouveau allongé ventre contre terre, une unique couverture recouvrant son corps et le menton posé sur ses avant-bras, une mine plus renfrognée que jamais à l'appui.

« Gokudera... Tu as besoin de dormir, prend le lit. Prend-le même jusqu'à la fin de la mission si tu en as envie, ça m'est égal. » Chuchota t-il.

Le concerné grogna quelques chose dans sa barbe en remuant légèrement la tête avant d'aplatir l'oreiller contre l'arrière de son crâne. Takeshi esquissa un sourire et s'étira paresseusement puis porta une main contre sa nuque en inclinant la tête en signe de fatigue. Il desserra sa cravate qu'il posa contre le dossier d'une des luxueuse chaises et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il pénétrait le couloir menant à la salle d'eau, la voix étonnement basse de l'italien se fit entendre :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il revint dans la pièce, appuya son épaule contre le mur en croisant les bras et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Faire quoi ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi depuis notre arrivée ici alors je te laisse le lit ni plus ni moins. »

L'argenté souffla contre son bras avant de secouer vivement la tête, évitant soigneusement de se retourner dans sa direction.

« Je... Je te parle pas de ça! Y'a pas que ça... Je... Enfin merde, tu devrais me détester ! T'es vraiment trop bizarre comme type ! » Ragea t-il, étouffant presque sa voix.

Takeshi le regardait désormais avec des yeux surpris. Le silence prit peu à peu place, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent quoi ajouter de plus. Hayato était en pleine flagellation mentale et priait dur comme fer que l'épéiste ne s'approche pas d'avantage au risque de découvrir la couleur totalement inhabituelle qu'avait pris ses joues. Il se sentait idiot, un parfait imbécile à ranger au même emplacement que le gardien de la pluie songea t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de fiche ? Qu'on lui explique !

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par un rire se confondant avec la placidité de la pièce. Yamamoto porta une main contre sa nuque et se mit à la frotter vivement.

« Je te laisse le monopole de l'adversité : tu me déteste et c'est déjà bien assez, ha ha. Pas besoin de plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara t-il en reprenant bien sagement le chemin de la salle d'eau.

_« Non mais quel crétin... »_.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit alors rapidement entendre et l'argenté se dit qu'une douche lui ferait aussi le plus grand bien quand il se redressa et étira ses muscles endoloris. Sa fierté d'Italien s'amenuisait lentement à mesure qu'il lançait des regards appréciateurs au lit moelleux et appétissant. Il soupira et s'inclina également. Enlevant sa chemise pour passer un simple t-shirt blanc sans manches en réponse à la certaine chaleur des nuits d'été Italienne, il consentit finalement à s'étendre dans le lit. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, l'odeur du _Rain guardian_ trônant toujours contre les draps fins emplit rapidement ses narines tel une fragrance entêtante. Il serra les dents à la même intensité que sa main serrait un pan du drap immaculé : comment cette conasse d'hôtesse avait-elle pu finir là, à sa place, s'adonnant au plaisir charnel avec _lui_ ? Pourquoi cette vision lui était-elle proprement inconcevable ? Son cœur s'était remis à battre furieusement, se corrélant à l'intensité de sa colère qui remontait en flèche à mesure que des images ainsi que des pensées incongrues les mettant en scène tous les deux s'autorisèrent une escapade absurde dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il décidément pas à s'avouer ainsi qu'à accepter le fait que cette vision lui faisait mal ; une douleur énigmatique dans la cage thoracique l'obligeant réellement l'espace d'un instant et malgré tout à revoir son jugement... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ?

Finalement, ses cogitations à outrance eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit en quelques minutes d'un sommeil réparateur.

Plus tard, Yamamoto revint dans la chambre en terminant de se sécher les cheveux d'où perlaient encore des gouttes translucides de-ci de-là. Son regard se posa sur la masse prenant place sur le grand lit _« La fatigue aura eut raison de lui »_ sourit-il intérieurement en s'approchant un peu plus. Le visage du dormeur était tourné dans la direction opposée, à son grand regret. Il passa cependant un bras par dessus le profil endormi et tressaillit quand sa peau entra malencontreusement en contact avec les mèches argentés afin d'éteindre la petite lumière tamisée trônant aux abords de celui-ci. Gokudera ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Le japonais prit également le temps de considérer l'éventualité selon laquelle il pourrait dormir lui aussi dans le grand lit sans que ça ne gêne personne au final : le lit était bien assez large pour deux. Finalement, par soucis d'entente et de respect de la volonté de l'autre, il s'installa par terre, à la place précédemment occupé par l'argenté et porta son avant-bras contre son front en sachant pertinemment que dans cette position, le sommeil aurait du mal à le gagner mais qu'importe au final... Si cela lui permettait de préserver le semblant d'entente entre lui et Gokudera, il s'y plierait dans sourciller. Oui Takeshi Yamamoto prônait encore une gentillesse à toute épreuve dix ans plus tard ; il y avait bel et bien des choses qui ne changeaient pas …

Les jours qui suivirent étaient les mêmes que les premiers hélas mais étrangement, l'argenté avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment dans le lit à tour de rôle ; par soucis pour la mission songea Takeshi en s'installant à son tour entre les draps fins cette nuit là ; en effet, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à être en forme aux vues des rares moments de répit que leur incombait les journées.

Les rayons lunaires parvenaient à s'insinuer entre les rideaux sombres pour terminer leur course contre le mur opposé, offrant un agréable spectacle d'ombres chinoises. La nuit était bien amorcée quand le brun distingua l'ombre de son homologue se déplaçant sans bruits dans la pièce. Silencieux tel un félin, Hayato s'était posté devant le fin interstice de la baie vitrée et observait immobile le dehors. Le sabreur se retourna dans sa direction et leva un œil embrumé vers lui ; La vision de son dos nu le fit aussitôt frissonner de manière étrange.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Chuchota t-il doucement.

_« Nh »_ fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et bientôt le silence transcendait à nouveau la pièce de manière spectrale.

« Viens ici » Fit-il en tapotant l'espace libre à ses côtés.

L'autre fronça les sourcils puis tourna son profil vers lui, un rictus malsain aux lèvres.

« C'est ça ouais, dans tes rêves.

- Mais... Tu crois quoi, que je vais t'étouffer dans ton sommeil ou bien ? »

L'épéiste le regardait, l'incrédulité déformant ses traits. Hayato frissonna et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers la table centrale et fouilla dans ses poches duquel il en sortit le minuscule micro qu'il éteignit. Cette opération annonçait d'ores et déjà que son choix était fait mais Gokudera restait Gokudera, Il avait sa fierté à entretenir coûte que coûte.

« Tsss, je crois rien du tout. J'ai juste aucune envie de pioncer à côté d'un type comme toi. Si t'as besoin de compagnie, y'a l'autre en bas qui sera plus que ravie. Maintenant, arrête de me faire chier et dors, rétorqua t-il, la voix tremblante.

- J'ai besoin d'aucune compagnie, merde ! Le lit est bien assez grand pour deux et on a tous les deux besoin de recharger nos batteries, d'autant plus pour toi vu l'énergie colossale que tu déploies pour être constamment sur la défensive, même en pleine nuit. Non vraiment, j'admire. »

Le ton était résigné, proche de l'exaspération et c'était assez inhabituel de la part du sabreur si bien que l'argenté en fut de nouveau piqué à vif.

« Mais je t'emmerde ! et ton énergie constante dépensée à me faire chier, elle compte aussi ? » Cracha t-il en haussant le ton.

Takeshi soupira pour de bon et tapota pour la énième fois le matelas. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui, surtout à cette heure...

« Viens »

Le l'autre coté de la pièce, l'italien se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux puis après avoir laissé une injure passer la barrière de ses lèvres consentit enfin à se retourner vers lui entièrement. La pénombre de la pièce l'empêchait de bien distinguer l'intégralité de son visage mais le sabreur aurait juré apercevoir une expression crispée, proche de la gêne et accompagnée d'une teinte rosie prenant place sur ses joues. Non, quand même pas ? Hayato était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à ce genre de réaction futile. N'est-ce pas … ?

Le-dit fier s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'allongea tout aussi vite à ses côtés, se tournant aussitôt vers le côté opposé. Le japonais ne put empêcher un regard bienveillant de prendre place sur son visage tandis qu'il replaçait ses bras initialement derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur la nuque parfaitement dessinée ainsi que l'épaule nu du gardien de la tempête. Voilà que les pensées saugrenues germaient de nouveau dans sa tête ! la situation était quand même relativement insolite.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

- Mh...

- Bonne nuit, Gokudera.

- 'nuit »

Un mince sourire enjoué aux lèvres, Takeshi s'endormit peu de temps après. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, le cadran lumineux indiquant pas moins de 4h, de violents mouvements le secouèrent et il rouvrit les yeux brusquement pour tomber sur son voisin visiblement en plein cauchemar ; Son corps était agité de spasmes et des éclats de voix sortait de sa bouche telle une longue plainte déchirante _« Non, nooon! Pas... 'as »_

Le brun se redressa et attira aussitôt l'argenté contre lui afin de le calmer alors qu'il s'adossait lourdement contre la tête du lit. Gokudera, toujours happé dans l'inconscience se débattait violemment tel un poisson hors de l'eau et le sabreur n'eut pas d'autre alternative que de faire couler en lui sa propre flamme comme s'il lui inoculait un calmant. L'énergie bleue recouvrit bientôt leurs deux corps et l'instant d'après, celui du gardien de la tempête se calmait étrangement, reposant avec plus de lourdeur contre le sien. Takeshi passa une main dans l'océan argenté dans un mouvement lent et tendre. _« On dirait que tu souffres également dans ton monde intérieur...Gokudera. Je voudrais t'aider, tu sais... »_ chuchota t-il contre son oreille. L'autre bougea soudainement, plaquant son torse contre le sien et nichant un peu plus son visage dans l'espace entre son cou et son épaule comme s'il se raccrochait à quelque chose de vital. Le brun resserra sa poigne autour de ses épaules, tout en caressant du bout de ses doigts les fines mèches de la base de la nuque.

« Gokudera, est-ce que ça va ? » Tenta t-il dans un murmure.

Le souffle se perdant contre sa peau devint alors plus rapide tandis que les mains empoignait férocement un pan de la chemise bleue restée entre-ouverte.

« 'as 'ui... N-non... »

La grande main halée se pressa un peu plus contre la nuque dans une attitude protectrice.

« Calmes-toi... Tout va bien... Là, doucement »

Quelques minutes supplémentaires défilèrent où seule l'énergie de la flamme bleue se faisait entendre tel le bruit sourd d'une cascade au loin dans le silence ambiant de la chambre. Le souffle erratique du gardien de la tempête fit place à un souffle calme et apaisé presque sensuel songea le japonais en sentant la chaleur s'écraser sur une parcelle de sa peau devenue humide. Les mèches argentées lui chatouillaient la tempe et rapidement ce fut son souffle à lui qui devint étrangement saccadé et pour cause, voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans une position incongrue avec l'italien... C'était vraiment irréel.

Dans un mouvement lent et suggestif, ce dernier les yeux toujours assurément clos, remonta vers sa mâchoire alors que ses mains grimpaient elles aussi vers ses épaules dans une longue caresse qui le fit frissonner. La chemise bleue glissa lentement de ses épaules pour être remplacée par les mains aventureuses du fumeur.

C'était exactement comme la dernière fois ! Le japonais tenta d'appeler doucement, dans une ultime tentative, celui qui était encore niché dans un demi-sommeil :

« Goku... Gokudera, reprends-toi... »

Le concerné était comme happé par son exploration et à mesure que les peaux respectives de leur visage n'avaient de cesse d'entrer simplement en contact, il émit un soupir lascif tout contre son oreille, ce qui le fit se tendre irrémédiablement. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois... C'était bel et bien pire !

Hayato continuait de proférer sa respiration lascive tout contre sa joue et sans qu'il ne puisse tenter autre chose, les lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau de façon décousue, comme un simple baiser d'enfant, lèvres contre lèvres. _« Merde … »_ Takeshi jura intérieurement quand la chair charnue et délicieuse se posa encore et encore sur la sienne. Ses mains descendirent le long du corps collé sensuellement contre le sien et n'en pouvant plus, il pressa lui aussi ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs en resserrant sa prise autour des hanches de l'italien qui en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou tandis que dans le même temps, au plus grand étonnement du japonais, sa langue quémandait l'autorisation d'entrer afin d'approfondir l'échange. Yamamoto plissa dangereusement les yeux quand la langue adverse rencontra la sienne, la caressant et la taquinant doucement en premier lieu pour ensuite passer à un ballet d'étreintes sensuelles et plus du tout chaste. Merde, il se sentait complètement perdre pied ! Le peu de raison qui lui restait allait bientôt prendre la poudre d'escampette pour atteindre le seuil critique, encore appelé couramment « ils allaient bel et bien faire la plus grosse connerie de leur vie, c'était une certitude ». La flamme de la pluie bien qu'ayant parfaitement remplie son rôle se retrouvait cette fois submergée par sa consœur rougeoyante et pour il ne savait quelle raison. Étais-ce sa volonté dérisoire à se défaire de cette étreinte qui avait poussé l'autre à prendre l'avantage ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse rapidement à moins d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Check-list de l'impossibilité d'aller plus loin : Gokudera ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, ils étaient tout deux des hommes et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment de quel côté penchait la balance de son homologue sexuellement parlant, la sienne penchait du côté féminin... N'est-ce pas ? … N'est-ce pas ? A ce stade, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr car envers et contre tout il était là, Gokudera installé sur lui, en train de lui rouler le patin du siècle et il aimait ça malgré lui. Malgré tout. L'échange avait quelques chose de follement excitant ou alors étais-ce tout simplement la garde on ne peut plus baissé du gardien de la tempête qui l'était... Dans tous les cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore stoppé cette mascarade ? Il devait arrêter tout ça, immédiatement !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement quand toujours collé à sa bouche tel un siamois, l'argenté bougea son bassin contre le sien, lui révélant par la même l'étendue de son désir. Alors il en était là ? Le japonais était complètement interloqué : Il parvenait là, présentement, à arracher une érection à Hayato Gokudera. Une petite minute... Son bas-ventre le brûlait également étrangement. C'était déjà allé trop loin, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, ne serais-ce que pour conserver le semblant d'entente qu'ils avaient parce que si l'italien se souvenait de ça, c'était bel et bien la mort qui l'attendait voir pire, songea le sabreur à contre-cœur mais avec néanmoins un semblant de réalisme dérangeant.

Un gémissement étouffé plus tard, il stoppa le nouvel assaut contre sa bouche et tenta de repousser délicatement son homologue. Ce dernier captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser se voulant chaste et nicha une nouvelle fois son visage dans le creux de son cou comme pour se cacher d'éventuels regards tel un enfant. Le gardien de la pluie réprima un hoquet de surprise et son cœur allait être sur le point de se faire la malle quand il entendit un juron contre son oreille ; il fallait qu'il voit une bonne fois pour toute le visage de l'argenté, si celui-ci était de nouveau conscient ou non... A dire vrai, une certaine peur commençait à l'envahir : Et si c'était le cas ?

Il se saisit des bras entourant encore son cou et les écarta doucement avant de rencontrer une force allant dans le sens opposé, les resserrant tout contre lui dans une attitude possessive.

« A-attend... Juste.. Souffla une voix basse. Attend... »

La voix tel un chuchotement était calme, trop calme... Presque implorante. Le gardien de la pluie sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier à vue d'œil et sa propre voix se perdit dans un tremblement incertain alors que l'évidence lui sautait dès lors à la gorge :

« Gokudera, tu... Tu es éveillé ? »

**-x-x-**

« Les micros des gardiens respectifs de la pluie et de la tempête sont tout deux éteints ! Ils ont peut-être un problème ! » S'écria Giannini avec effroi en se levant de son siège.

« Je ne pense pas, d'après le signal GPS leur position est toujours précisément la même, fit remarquer le rouquin à lunettes. Est-ce qu'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter, Reborn-san ? »

Le bébé au chapeau scruta avec application les deux points lumineux étrangement proches représentant les deux jeunes hommes, sur le planisphère électronique et esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« RAS, hé hé hé ! En revanche, si vous pouviez vérifier que Lal, Bianchi, Chrome Dokuro et Fûta sont toujours en vie... Ce serait pas du luxe. »

**A suivre …**

Le rôle de voyeur lui va décidément bien à notre Reborn * rires *

Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe je ne suis pas fan plus que ça du 1827 ( ou 2718, remarquez ) mais le fait étant qu'ils s'incrustent outrageusement dans la fiction là...

Ils sont forts quand même ces mafieux ! T.T


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note : **Bonjour,

Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews toutes plus gentilles et encourageantes les unes que les autres ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

** Tsubaki I :** Ouah... Que dire après de telles paroles ? * search * ... Merci vraiment. T_T Je suis plus que ravie, comblée, contente que cette fiction puisse te plaire à ce point. J'essaye de garder au mieux les caractères propres à chacun oui mais ce n'est pas toujours évident ; L'incruste d'Hibari VS Tsuna doit y être pour quelque chose d'ailleurs * rires * C'est une sorte d'entrainement, m'enfin... Cerner un personnage d'un manga qui n'est pas terminé n'est pas facile au final. Il y a toujours de nouveaux éléments qui interviennent ou changent la donne.

Concernant ta petite question, oui je lis les scans hélas. J'ai craqué il n'y a pas longtemps. Shame on me.

La prochaine fois, si tu veux que je te réponde en privé, n'hésite pas à fournir une adresse mail, l'amie. :) En attendant, je te dis à la prochaine et en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise également !

** Riru :** Merci beaucoup. ^_^

Votre soutien m'est très plaisant et gratifiant... A bientôt, les gendées !

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

« Gokudera, tu... Tu es éveillé ? »

Le cœur du japonais tambourinait dans sa poitrine et c'était maintenant l'appréhension quant à la suite qui lui faisait bel et bien peur. Gokudera était toujours collé à lui comme un coquillage à son rocher, son visage niché dans son cou, la respiration de nouveau saccadée. L'émotion était en train de le submerger totalement : Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore là ? Le sang battait à ses tempes, lui conférant un mal de tête de tous les diables que bizarrement la proximité avec l'épéiste parvenait à calmer doucement ; son odeur lui chatouillait les narines comme un met appétissant, ses mains chaudes posées de la sorte contre son corps telle une protection supplémentaire. Il s'y sentait bien et en sécurité... Mais une chose aussi bien soit-elle, aussi agréable soit-elle n'est pas forcément toujours concevable. Dans un geste brusque et sans un regard, il se décolla du corps chaud sous lui pour finir sa course sur le rebord du lit où il s'assit lourdement, portant ses mains contre son front désabusé. Le sabreur l'observa un moment, interdit avant de se frotter lui aussi le visage avec une certaine nervosité. Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce ; un silence malsain, pesant en tous points qu'il fallait immédiatement briser, du moins pour le japonais dont la tentative s'en trouva finalement devancée :

« Je... Je sais strictement pas ce que je foutais là... » Avoua l'italien d'une voix tremblante, une certaine note de désespoir aisément distinguable.

Le brun réajusta sa chemise sur ses épaules et cala sa nuque contre la tête du lit en fermant les yeux comme s'il essayait lui aussi de se remémorer avec précision les faits passés.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, Gokudera... Et je...

- Je vois. » Le coupa t-il.

Évitant toujours soigneusement le regard havane qu'il à présent savait posé sur lui, l'argenté se leva et disparut aussitôt derrière la baie vitrée afin de s'y griller une cigarette plus que bénéfique vu la situation. Il tiqua tout d'abord sur le fait que rien à faire, même pas une quelconque bride de son soit disant cauchemar ne lui revenait présentement en tête et rapidement la température du dehors – bien que pourtant en été – le fit frisonner tant son corps était encore brûlant de part en part ou alors étais-ce peut-être l'évidence de la réalité qui le rattrapait : _« Il t'a embrassé... Cet abruti t'as embrassé... Putain de merde »_. La proximité écrasante avec le japonais avait encore son lot d'effets incongrus sur lui et c'était désormais une certitude à ses yeux : il avait aimé et n'avait pas voulu que ça s'arrête. L'attitude protectrice du brun lui retournait encore le ventre comme une horde de fourmis sémillantes, il voulait de nouveau la ressentir, sentir ses mains réconfortantes contre son corps... Mais également et c'était totalement nouveau et inconcevable, sentir son souffle contre sa peau, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette voix inquiète lui étant directement adressée...

Non, jamais. JAMAIS il ne pourrait avouer à cet abruti qu'il avait été de nouveau conscient quelques minutes après que celui-ci l'ai pris contre lui. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer qu'il avait allègrement et totalement consciemment répondu à son geste. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer qu'il été jaloux à en crever que cette salope d'hôtesse ait récolté ses faveurs. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer que sa présence, tout en lui le rendait plus tendu que jamais et enfin jamais il ne pourrait s'avouer tout cela à lui même et c'était peut-être ça le plus important à ce stade. Néanmoins, une chose restait envers et contre tout certaine : Yamamoto Takeshi l'avait embrassé. Du moins, avait poursuivi le geste que lui-même avait amorcé, tenaillé par cette envie totalement déroutante de se blottir contre lui, de goûter à lui... L'argenté jura, perdu dans un enchevêtrement d'émotions contradictoires et absolument épouvantables. Non, ce crétin fini ne pouvait pas l'attirait de cette foutue manière, c'était impossible. C'était contre nature ; sa propre nature. Celle-ci même l'intimant à lui vouer une haine sans égale, à le trouver proprement antipathique et malgré tout... Tellement attirant. Gokudera secoua la tête violemment avant de porter ses mains à ses tempes qu'il se mit à masser tout aussi fébrilement, dans l'espoir d'y chasser ces pensées irréelles et tellement grotesques ! Il avait envie de rire ; de laisser couler son stress hors de son corps en une franche rigolade pour ainsi pouvoir se dire ensuite que tout ceci était bel et bien une sombre farce de son cerveau qui décidément cogiter à outrance, beaucoup trop, désespérément trop ; Il devenait fou, oui ça devait être ça. Simplement ça. Uniquement ça. Il fallait que ce soit ça...

Finalement, à défaut de rire, il monta sur la rambarde et se mit à hurler sa rage et son incompréhension totale à sa terre natale. Un exutoire, seulement ça. Il en avait besoin.

Yamamoto qui était également – et c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui - en pleine cogitation avec lui-même de son côté, rouvrit brusquement les yeux et son cœur faillit s'arrêter sur le champ quand il aperçut la silhouette svelte de l'argenté sous la lumière de la pleine Lune, face à la nuit mais surtout face au vide.

« Gokudera, arrête ! »

Il se précipita derrière lui et l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille pour le ramener sur le balcon avec force.

« Lâches-moi, putain ! LACHES-MOI ! »

Le fumeur se débattait sauvagement entre ses bras et finit par lui asséner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui les firent vaciller tous les deux au sol. Le brun esquissa une grimace et poussa un profond soupir plaintif quand le corps de l'argenté tomba violemment sur le sien.

« Hmpf... On dirait qu'on s'attire comme des aimants, ha ha. Fit-il entre douleur et amusement.

Gokudera serra les dents. Yamamoto prenait encore et toujours tout à la rigolade, même un fait de cette envergure alors que lui ne comprenait ni n'arrivait à assimiler ce qu'il lui avait pris, ce qu'il avait pu ressentir l'ayant poussé de la sorte à se perdre dans les bras du japonais. Mais merde, ils n'avaient pas fait une partie de dames, si ? Cette énième dispute ne résultait pas d'une défaite à un quelconque jeu de société, qu'il arrête de rire de la sorte. Qu'ils arrêtes de se toucher. Qu'ils arrêtes de se parler. Qu'ils arrêtes tout.

« Je... Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, enfoiré ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

Gokudera n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il voulait plus que tout agrandir au maximum la distance avec lui... Allez n'importe où tant que ça n'incluait pas qu'il devait subir pareil supplice. Comment lui expliquer simplement que c'était sa présence, ses gestes, ses moindres mots qui le rendait aussi tendu qu'un arc, aussi colérique... Aussi invivable ?

« Non, pas avant que tu ne te soit calmé, soutint-il.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ? Dégage le plus loin possible de moi, toi et ta putain de flamme!

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous le poids de la colère du détenteur de la flamme rougeoyante. Son cœur eut un raté : Gokudera se souvenait. Il se souvenait qu'il avait profité malgré lui du moment et il avait droit là présentement à l'éclatement de la tempête dans toute sa splendeur. L'énergie carmine qui se dégageait du corps de son porteur s'empara aussi de lui et il se mit à suffoquer sous la puissance de cette dernière qui semblait l'écraser de part en part. Il relâcha alors sa prise sur le corps de l'italien et aussitôt la pellicule rubiconde s'écarta de lui cependant que son détenteur en faisait de même. Il porta une main contre son torse mis à mal et tenta de reprendre difficilement son souffle. Il plissa les yeux une nouvelle fois quand une poigne féroce s'empara du col de sa chemise restée entre-ouverte :

« T'as compris ? M'approche plus jamais ! »

Le relâchant sans délicatesse aucune, le fumeur s'alluma une autre cigarette et le planta là tandis qu'il regagnait l'intérieur. Takeshi émit un soupir de douleur avant de se relever non sans difficulté, une main toujours prostré contre sa cage thoracique. Dire que la finalité apocalyptique de tout ça lui fit l'effet d'une surprise était un odieux mensonge, non il s'y était attendu malgré tout ; c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Dans l'ordre naturel du déroulement des choses selon Hayato Gokudera. L'italien l'avait embrassé sous l'effet apaisant de sa flamme ni plus ni moins et lui en avait lâchement profité au final. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Que pouvait-il répondre face au fait qu'il avait aimé ce moment d'intimité avec l'autre ? Que pouvait-il faire pour se rattraper ? A l'évidence rien... Cette énième dispute était semblerait-il la dernière. Le fossé entre eux était désormais plus accru que jamais, devenant un gouffre infranchissable.

« Gokudera, arrête... Qu'est-ce que tu... » Tenta t-il en revenant dans la chambre et apercevant l'argenté, la mine profondément toujours dégoûté tandis qu'il rangeait avec négligence ces quelques affaires.

Ce dernier ferma alors son sac et enfila chemise et veste, prenant bien soin de ne plus croiser le regard chocolat au lait posé sur lui. Enfin il s'empara de nouveau de son micro qu'il tripota quelques instants avant de le porter tout contre ses lèvres :

« Ici Hayato Gokudera, gardien de la tempête. Base _Vongola_, vous me recevez ? … Ouais ouais pareil cinq sur cinq... J'annonce que la mission est terminée en ce qui me concerne. Retour prévu en fin de journée. Terminé. »

Il réajusta alors le bijou tout contre son tissu et empoigna son sac avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard de plus pour le brun qui le fixait il ne savait de quelle manière et il s'en fichait. A ce stade, seule l'envie de s'éloigner de lui était la plus forte.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, le brun fixait toujours inutilement l'encadrement. Cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien le début de la fin songea t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu Gokudera de la sorte. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé en telle position de faiblesse face à la flamme adverse. Cette puissance, cette animosité lui étant directement adressé... Pendant un instant, c'était comme s'il s'était retrouvé face à un chat sauvage prêt à le lacérer. Une hirondelle face à un chat féroce... L'image était ridicule mais elle montrait bien à quel point il s'était trouvé moindre.

Pendant un instant le sabreur se demanda si leur flamme respective ne se jouaient pas d'eux, prenant un malin plaisir à se titiller, se trouver puis à inverser les rôles quand cela leur chantaient, se montrant plus ou moins dociles face à l'autre et finissant irrémédiablement par se déchirer. Du moins c'était le cas de la flamme rouge. Pourquoi, disparaissait-elle au moment même où il croyait l'avoir un tant soit peu dompté ? Le jeune homme soupira. _« Arrête de fuir la réalité, Gokudera... »_

L'aube semblait se faisait attendre de la manière la plus énervante qui soit. Assis sur un banc d'un parc quelconque, le fumeur jeta son paquet de cigarettes vide contre un lampadaire et grogna de mécontentement. Il se sentait mal et assurément seul. Jamais la solitude d'une mission ne l'avait affecté avant ça... Au contraire, c'était une configuration qu'il prônait par dessus tout, celle de la mener seul. Sa tête lui faisait de nouveau affreusement mal. Il s'attendait à voir débarquer l'autre abruti d'un instant à l'autre, ou peut-être l'espérait-il au final ; il n'était pas en mesure de l'expliquer. Une présence s'amorça bel et bien cependant qu'il attendait le lever du jour afin de se rendre à l'aéroport : Uri s'échappa de sa boîte sans crier gare et bondit sans demander son reste sur son maître en feulant et crachant. L'animosité du petit chat semblait avoir doublé d'intensité tandis qu'il écopait de ses habituelles griffures et autres cicatrices en silence. Agressivité du chaton se corrélant avec son propre ressenti termina de le faire toucher le fond ; il s'affaissa et porta ses coudes contre ses genoux en fixant le sol pavé :

_« Je sais... Je sais.. »_

**-x-x-**

« Il me semble que le compromis en question excluait quelconques attouchements ou autres ressemblances » Précisa le détenteur de la flamme du ciel de sa voix rauque, parfaitement calme.

Pris en sandwich entre un bureau de chêne froid et un homme l'étant tout autant, il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en sentant des doigts habiles désormais occupés à courir sur son torse chaud, par dessus le costume tandis que les yeux sombres scrutaient avec appétit l'émanation de la flamme bouillante et scintillante à travers les X-gloves. Les yeux chocolats habituellement ronds et bienveillants étaient présentement légèrement plissés et neutres de toutes émotions au même titre que l'expression du visage qui ne cessait de fixer avec insistance l'imprévisible brun, toujours happée par sa besogne ; Celle de le tripoter ostensiblement en l'occurrence.

« As-tu entendu ? » Répéta t-il, un léger frisson le parcourant malgré tout.

Le gardien du nuage frôlait désormais ses épaules, se rapprochant un peu plus de l'objet de ses désirs mais y restant pourtant prudemment éloigné. Il releva les yeux vers les siens en feintant l'indifférence et une certaine exaspération non feinte celle-ci à être dérangé de la sorte pendant qu'il... S'amusait.

« Le contrat n'incluait pas que l'un des deux contractants se comporte de manière aussi farouche. » Fit-il avec sa froideur habituelle.

Une froideur somme toute assez peu crédible tant les yeux jais suintaient une luxure nullement dissimulée. Tsunayoshi observait avec attention chacun des chemins pris par les mains aventureuses se pressant sans aucune gêne sur son corps. A l'évidence les closes du contrat semblaient bafouées depuis le début de cette petite mascarade et tous deux en étaient conscients. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient amorcer l'arrêt de ce jeu frivole.

« Tu n'es donc toujours pas décidé à me reconnaître comme ton boss, Hibari Kyoya ? »

Le concerné tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom proféré avec ce timbre de voix si particulier et étira un demi-sourire sadique en pressant d'avantage son corps contre celui en mode dernière volonté.

« Je ne suis sous les ordres de personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Assurément.

- Très bien. »

L'intensité de la flamme s'affaissa doucement et bientôt elle disparut du front de son porteur, de même qu'à l'extrémité de ses bras et le silence revint lentement dans la pièce. Hibari se détacha du corps face à lui et haussa un sourcil, visiblement mécontent. Tsuna l'observa avec amusement , s'étonnant lui-même de continuer cette petite comédie hors mode dernière volonté.

« Je ne suis également sous les ordres de personne. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Esquissa un autre sourire intérieur face à l'expression courroucée de son subalterne, il se redressa et tenta de s'écarter mais c'était sans compter deux bras puissants s'abattant de part et d'autre de son corps sur la surface dure du bureau. Imprévisible, Hibari ? Finalement pas tant que ça, songea le dixième parrain en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son assaillant.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé. »

Sawada l'observait, impassible avec la ferme intention de ne pas lui accorder ce qu'il voulait sans obtenir d'abord ce qu'_il_ voulait.

« Sais-tu que le nuage et le ciel sont étroitement liés, Hibari-san ?

- Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Il n'y a pas de nuage sans ciel.

- Je veux revoir cette flamme. Immédiatement.

- Je veux que tu admettes être le gardien du nuage de la dixième génération _Vongola_.

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne à débiter de telles inepties ?

- Le droit de la revoir. »

Pendant un moment, l'autre se figea comme en pleine considération de cette offre pour le moins alléchante. Mentir pour arriver à ses fins n'était nullement un problème, au contraire et l'autre ne semblait pas être au courant.

« Dixième du nom, dixième du nom ! Êtes-vous occupé ? » S'écria la voix fluette du mécanicien de la famille derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme sursauta, secoué par la surprise ainsi que l'effroi en songeant à la porte nullement fermée à clé. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'Hibari ou presque qui se pointait toujours sans frapper auquel cas, la scène aurait été des plus dérangeantes. Lui acculé contre le bureau, le gardien du nuage le coinçant sans vergogne... Une imagination – pas tant que ça - débordante et le tour était joué.

« Je... Oui. Un problème ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

- N-non ! Je... Suis en pleine réunion...Ah.. »

Des lèvres conquérantes s'étaient frayées un passage jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'elle mordait désormais à pleine dent. Le bassin de nouveau collé au sien et las de tergiverser inutilement, Hibari entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche cependant que ses lèvres remontait vers la jugulaire qui fut aussitôt léchée avec avidité.

« Je comprend, excusez mon interruption. C'est juste que nous venons de recevoir un message du gardien de la tempête qui annonce la fin de la mission et sa rentrée au Japon dans la soirée.

- P-pardon ? Et Yamamoto ? Hm...

- Aucunes nouvelles du gardien de la pluie. Je suppose que tout va bien étant donné que Gokudera-san n'ai rien mentionné à son sujet.

- Je vois... Merci Giannini-san. Je vous rejoins dans quelques...

Le brun releva la tête et le dévisagea ouvertement, un sourcil haussé à l'appui.

… Hum à la fin de cette réunion.

- Entendu. »

Le bruit de pas s'estompa rapidement et bientôt ce fut de nouveau les bruits de succions qui envahirent la pièce. Tsuna frissonna en sentant les mèches sombres lui chatouiller l'oreille tandis que son bourreau descendait toujours plus bas à mesure que les boutons de la chemise sautaient mystérieusement.

« Je n'aime pas être dérangé.

- La dernière personne étant entrée aurait pu fermer la porte, fit-il remarquer d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Aucune utilité, je vais tous les mordre à mort ces herbivores insignifiants.

- Sauf ton boss donc, c'est à dire moi. Nous sommes d'accord ? » lança t-il dans la foulée, regrettant dès lors de telle paroles d'avoir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il voyait déjà le brun dégainer ses _tonfas_ et lui balancer un truc du style _« Toi mon boss ? Prouves-le. », _s'ensuivrait alors un combat acharné où la moitié de la base partirait en fumée et ses occupants avec. Non vraiment, cette éventualité n'était potentiellement pas envisageable.

« Toi mon boss ? prouves-le. » Souffla alors le brun à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Contre toute attente, aucun _tonfas_ ne fut sortis. Le gardien du nuage se décala nonchalamment et se posta devant l'autre, ne manquant pas de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et d'adopter de nouveau cet éternel air ennuyé. Lorsque les orbes chocolats se posèrent de nouveau sur lui avec surprise, il esquissa un sourire profondément sadique en le détaillant comme on détaille une pièce de viande à la boucherie du coin. Cet air avide, proprement méprisant, faussement indifférent et agrémentés d'une légère note de résignation feinte finirent d'achever mentalement le dixième parrain. Entrant de nouveau en mode dernière volonté, il plaqua son gardien contre le bureau et se saisit de ses bras qu'il coinça contre son dos, inversant ainsi la tendance et amorçant une suite des plus intéressantes...

**-x-x-**

Reborn, habillé en ninja du village cachée de... était planqué dans un conduit d'évacuation donnant directement sur le bureau du jeune parrain _Vongola_. Un sourire énigmatique et un flop plus tard, il se retrouvait à la sortie du dédale. Après avoir sauté sur la terre ferme, et s'être allègrement essuyé sur la chemise style peau de vache de ce crétin de _Bovino_ qui n'avait strictement rien pigé, il s'engagea dans la salle vidéo, de nouveau impeccablement vêtu dans son petit costume de mafieux et salua les deux scientifiques s'y trouvant déjà.

« La _Juudaime_ est occupé pour le moment, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Il est en réunion importante. Quiconque le dérange, je le tue. » Souligna le bébé en songeant dès lors avec fierté à son petit poulain se démenant comme un chef avec un gardien du nuage récalcitrant.

Les deux autres l'observèrent avec hébétement. _« Récalcitrant ? Plus pour longtemps. Hé hé »_

**-x-x-**

A l'aéroport italien, de l'aéroport japonais au parking et enfin du parking à la base _Vongola_, les deux gardiens n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. Gokudera évitait soigneusement de croiser les yeux marrons clairs ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre qui essayait tant bien que mal de capter le sien, en vain. Cette attitude avait le don de l'énerver. Finalement, quand ils eurent pris la voiture, le japonais s'était résigné et avait abandonné toute idée de considération. Ils étaient partis ainsi et revenaient, la situation ayant largement empiré et ce sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment l'expliquer. A dire vrai, chacun des deux avait l'esprit véritablement confus. Il était déjà tard mais ils passèrent tout de même en premier lieu faire un rapport se voulant – hélas – commun au _Juudaime_, lequel oscillait entre l'un et l'autre qui s'acharnaient à rester profondément neutres. Il sut dès lors que la coopération ne s'était pas bien déroulée.

« Voi espèce de nul, tu viens avec moi ! » Brailla une voix bien connue alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau du grand patron.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, le brun esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant son ancien maître épéiste. Superbi Squalo se tenait là devant lui, sa lame férocement dirigée vers sa gorge. Gokudera tourna d'autant plus la tête dans le sens opposé, se forçant ainsi à ne pas voir le sourire d'imbécile arboré par le japonais. Comment pouvait-il encore sourire de la sorte ? Avec autant d'entrain et de bonne humeur ? Cette attitude l'exaspéra au plus haut point si bien qu'il ne demanda pas son reste et entreprit de regagner sagement sa chambre.

Reborn déboula de nul part , atterrissant sur le crâne du fumeur qui jura aussitôt en sa direction, le poing levé. Le bébé ricocha ensuite tel un caillou à la surface de l'eau pour atterrir sur l'épaule du gardien de la pluie dont il gratifia la joue d'une baffe maison.

« Arrête de sourire, toi. Ceci est une punition ! »

Le brun secoua la tête et quitta le dos de l'argenté des yeux cependant qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres du couloir.

« Une punition ? Mais je...

- Je m'en fous de ton avis. Squalo ici présent va te faire souffrir jusqu'au bout de la nuit, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Takeshi lui lança un énième regard interrogateur et baissa finalement la tête en se remémorant l'apocalypse de la mission. Il avait mis le feu aux poudres en couchant avec cette hôtesse, il en était présentement pleinement conscient. _« Je suppose que je le mérite... »_

Gokudera lança son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Il était fatigué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et bientôt le plafond légèrement lézardé devint flou cependant qu'il sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil. Un sommeil comme à l'accoutumée agitée mais que bizarrement et ce pendant quelques rares nuits, la présence du japonais avait partiellement canalisée. Combien de fois tandis qu'ils étaient encore à Rome, avait-il attendu qu'il s'endorme pour le regarder, se repaître de cette expression apaisée pour ensuite s'endormir paisiblement à son tour ? Il se retourna sur le ventre et abattit l'oreiller contre sa nuque en grognant contre le drap fin. Merde, ils étaient enfin rentrés et dès lors il n'aurait plus à se coltiner le sabreur alors pourquoi cogitait encore à outrance ?

Regardant le cadran lumineux qui indiquait que la nuit était bien amorcée et aidé par le bruit d'agonie de son estomac vide, le fumeur se leva lourdement avec dans l'idée de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Quand il aperçut le brun, torse nu adossé contre le plan de travail et bouteille de thé vert à la main, son cœur s'emballa violemment. Il devait revenir d'un entraînement corsé à la vue de la sueur lui maculant le corps, le faisant luire à la petite lueur tamisée trônant au dessus de l'évier. Pendant un moment, il resta parfaitement immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte à le regarder des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste remarque sa présence et lui lance un regard teinté d'une émotion qu'il ne savait déchiffrer. Ce regard le fit frémir si bien que la seule pensée rationnelle qui lui traversa l'esprit était de partir purement et simplement. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire mais l'autre fut plus rapide et lui empoigna le bras afin de le ramener dans la pièce, duquel il ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? Laisse-moi partir. »

Le japonais le libéra aussitôt et porta une main contre son ventre. L'argenté soudainement écarquilla les yeux en l'observant se fendre la poire devant lui, tel un enfant. Il devenait cinglé ou bien ?

« C'était l'entraînement le plus lamentable de ma vie...

- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- J'étais, je cite _« Complètement ailleurs et au niveau zéro en concentration ! »_, ha ha. »

Hayato déglutit difficilement en se forçant à soutenir les orbes havanes posées sur lui.

« Tu sais... Il y a un tas de choses dont je peux concevoir qu'elles se passent ainsi mais le fait que... Enfin le fait que tu me déteste plus qu'il n'en faut, ça je ne peux pas, enfin plus. C'est étrange, hein ?

- T'accordes du crédit à ce que je pense de toi maintenant ? Cracha t-il.

- Va savoir... Depuis quelques jours, oui.

- T'es vraiment aussi inutile à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mon pauvre, assena t-il en passant à ses côtés avec indifférence.

- ... On va continuer encore longtemps d'éluder ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre ? »

L'italien se figea irrémédiablement. Ses poings se serrèrent machinalement tandis qu'il fermait les yeux sous le poids de ces quelques mots assemblés lui étant directement adressés.

« En ce qui me concerne, les moindres souvenirs concernant cette mission de merde n'existent plus depuis longtemps. La seule chose encore et toujours d'actualité est celle-ci : Je ne t'aime pas. »

Yamamoto plissa les yeux sans même se retourner et rapidement le second impact des paroles de l'italien lui arrivèrent en pleine poitrine telle la réplique d'un séisme dont la magnitude provoqua son lot de douleurs épouvantables. Finalement, il n'y avait que ce lien là qui les unissait : celui du mépris et ce depuis toujours. Rien ni personne n'y changerait jamais quoi que ce soit et encore moins l'instigateur même de tout ceci :

« Dix ans, cent ans peuvent bien s'écouler que ça ne changera jamais. »

**-x-x-**

Non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... :/ Ces deux là ont encore besoin de se chercher pour espérer se trouver enfin de la meilleure façon qui soient. Bon accessoirement, ça rallonge la fiction quand même, hein * rires *

1827 ou 2718 ? L'écriture actuelle est assez évasive et laisse encore de quoi réfléchir. Un peu. De toute façon, c'est déjà bel et bien configuré.

Rah j'aime vraiment pas ce pairing plus que ça ( je crois ? ) dur... o_o

Pour les prochains chapitres, nous auront droit à la présence d'autres Varias. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures YamaGokuesques.

Amicalement,


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note : **Bonsoir,

La rentrée s'est-elle bien passée chez vous, ami(e)s étudiantes ? Oui ? Non ? Merde ? … Hum, vous avez raison, évitons ces politesses d'usage, pour une fois... BREF ! cependant enchaînons avec celles, nettement plus indispensables : Merci beaucoup pour vos review, alertes et autres signes appréciateurs concernant cette fiction ! La suite ne serait pas aussi rapide sans votre coup de pouce et votre soutien. J'en profite pour m'excuser également de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à certaines review ( les dernières en l'occurrence … ) mais ce début de mois de septembre est assez prenant... A tel point qu'il me fait écrire entre les coins de portes, sur les quais de gare et de trams ou encore dans les salles d'attente diverses et variées... Dur. Néanmoins, elles sont toutes lues, relues et très appréciées ( même en ce qui concerne les fautes épouvantables ayant subsisté * rires * ). A ce propos, je vois que le couple Tsuna/Hibari ne remporte pas un franc succès, c'est dommage il commençait à me plaire, mais je peux informer à ce jour qu'il ne prendra plus une place aussi grande dans la suite de la fiction. Juste quelques micro-scènes/allusions par-ci par là, rien de bien méchant. Cela permettra peut-être de laisser place à d'autres pairing et puis de rester centré sur le pairing central, à savoir Yamamoto/Gokudera ( TYL toujours, ça ne change pas ça ). D'autre part, je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes concernant le précédent chapitre … o_o Je devais être fatiguée mais de prime abord, rien de tel ne m'avait sauté aux yeux... Pauvres n'oeils fatigués par l'afflux de pixels ; puissiez-vous les pardonnez. Amen.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En vous remerciant encore et vous souhaitant bon courage dans vos études et autres chiantises scolaires/étudiantes ou autres. La vie actuelle est hélas galère pour beaucoup de monde, pensons-y... Et continuons d'encourager les auteur(e)s de fanfictions afin de les remercier de nous permettre de nous évader le tant d'une lecture. Merci à eux !

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

**~ Base _Vongola_**

Une douce odeur de cuisson arpentait les couloirs de la base _Vongola_ de bon matin ; Fragrance délicate et annonciatrice de calme et sans aucun doute d'un copieux repas. Oscillant entre le plan de travail et les plaques de cuisson, deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'affairaient comme jamais, presque comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il était établit depuis longtemps que les deux demoiselles avaient parfaitement assimilé leur rôle de soutien dans la lourde bataille impliquant Tsuna et ses gardiens. Essuyant son front d'un revers de main, la brune dont les habituels cheveux coupés au carré étaient présentement relevés en une simple queue de cheval qui n'était pas sans rappeler dix ans en arrière, esquissa un sourire en jetant un œil aux mets délicatement disposés devant elle.

« Yahou ! Tu crois que ça suffira, Kyoko-chan ?

L'autre jeune femme, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés à la hâte également se tourna vers son amie et lui lança un sourire enjoué.

« Je crois qu'on en a encore fait un peu trop... C'est Lambo-kun qui sera content ! »

La brunette acquiesça, un sourire à l'appui avant de s'adosser contre le plan de travail et d'adopter un air pensif.

« C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que nous sommes à nouveau tous réunis ici... Je suis contente.

- Moi aussi. C'est comme au bon vieux temps... Je suis sûre que Tsu-kun est content aussi.

- Oui, surtout qu'il semble très occupé ces derniers temps.. »

C'était vrai. Les six gardiens _Vongola_ - ainsi que les nombreux alliés affiliés à la famille - étaient de nouveau tous réunis au sein de la base et ce pour un court laps de temps, sans aucun doute ; Ce simple fait avait un pouvoir certain sur chacun, même si bons nombres d'entre eux ne l'avourèrent que sous une torture des plus atroces. C'était le cas d'un être irascible aux cheveux d'argent notamment... De même qu'un autre aux cheveux noirs. Pour les autres, il était établie de source sûre que la présence de chaque membre de la famille mafieuse était source d'apaisement, de calme certain et de quiétude essentielle au final. Même si là aussi, peu de gardiens le reconnaitraient, ils avaient tous besoin de souffler, et en ce sens l'entrain, la bonne humeur et finalement la présence des deux jeunes femmes représentait un de ces éléments moteurs et indispensables à la famille.

Derrière la cloison, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'un certain gardien. L'expression attendrie proprement secrète prenant place sur son visage s'estompa lentement et il rebroussa finalement chemin afin de ne pas déranger les cuisinières attitrées. Cependant... Le tournant de la conversation de ces dernières le firent se stopper net et il tendit d'avantage l'oreille par réflexe.

« Dis Haru-chan, on pourrait inviter Hana-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est une bonne idée !

- On ne s'est pas tellement vu dernièrement... Je la soupçonne d'avoir trouvé un petit ami. »

Un toussotement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme et bientôt le visage surpris de la blonde apparaissait à ses côtés puis elle le tira par le bras pour l'amener dans la pièce.

« Onii-san ! Dis, tu es d'accord pour inviter Hana-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-Oui...

- On pourrait peut-être inviter son petit ami aussi, non ?

- O-Oui... Pourquoi pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Onii-san ? Tu es tout rouge... Tu as de la fiè...

- Nooon, tout va bien A L'EXTREEEME ! Je.. J'ai un entraînement enflammé qui m'attend ha ha, à plus ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent se hâter de rejoindre la sortie, son visage ayant soudainement pris une couleur rouge brique et des raclements de gorge feints s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Je crois que ton frère est malade, Kyoko-chan...

« 'Tain, c'est quoi son problème à cette tête de gazon ? » Grogna une voix mécontente.

Gokudera, mine renfrognée coutumière entra dans la cuisine en se massant l'épaule après avoir rencontrer, dans le couloir, un certain gardien du soleil filant à toute allure dans le sens opposé. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à chacune des filles et jeta un coup d'oeil désintéressé à la table généreusement garnies avant de se laisser tomber paresseusement sur une des chaises.

« Gokudera-san ! Yamamoto-san n'est pas avec toi ? » S'enquit la soeur Sasagawa en lui proposant une tasse de café.

Ce dernier s'empara de la tasse sans un merci et la porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, une grimace à l'appui.

« C'est la nouvelle mode de me demander s'il est avec moi ? Je crèche pas avec.

- Encore mal luné ! S'indigna la brunette.

- Toujours aussi chia... » Répondit-il du tac au tac avant de refermer la bouche aussi sec et de faire pivoter rapidement ses iris grisés vers le nouveau venu.

Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement et il reporta aussi sec son attention sur sa tasse de café, jouant et repassant inutilement les contours de ses doigts fins avant d'adopter une mine blasé et feintant l'indifférence. Yamamoto le remarqua également rapidement et comme lui, porta aussitôt ses grands yeux havanes sur les deux demoiselles occupées à lui adresser un agréable sourire en guise de bonjour. Comme toujours, si ce n'est plus, Gokudera l'ignorait royalement, le méprisant à distance avec une hargne aisément distinguable si bien que la tension atmosphérique en devenait légèrement palpable ; il pouvait ressentir toute l'étendue de ses sentiments à son égard. Le sabreur décida alors d'entrer dans son jeu et se força à adopter une attitude complètement différente, loin très loin de ce qu'il pouvait arborer en temps normal.

« C'est quoi ce festin ? » S'enquit-il joyeusement en s'approchant de la table et inévitablement du gardien de la tempête qu'il ignora superbement.

_« Pour faire parler les gros débiles... _» Grommela ce dernier dans sa moustache avant de disparaître à nouveau le nez dans sa tasse.

« C'est pour ce midi ! On a décidé de faire une petite fête pour célébrer le fait d'être enfin tous à nouveau réunis...

- C'est chouette comme idée !

- Tsuna-kun a même parlé d'inviter ces types louches de la Varia... »

_« Invasion de gros débiles... _Songea de plus belle l'italien pour lui même alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. _Mais puisque c'est vous, Juudaime... »_

« Squalo se sentira moins seul, ha ha » Poursuivit l'épéiste, un sourire mi-figue mi-raison se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_« Quoi, ta fabuleuse présence lui suffit pas ? Je suis sûr qu'une soit disant belle gueule à entraîner doit lui plaire, hein... Tssiit, pauvres cons. »_

Le fumeur se mit à plisser les yeux sous l'effet de ses pensées et les remonta contre sa volonté vers le profil de l'épéiste se dessinant à quelques pas de là. Cette putain de couleur bleue semblable à une étendue doucereuse commençait à le gonfler, il ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture. La voir lui donnait envie de la déchirer, la lacérer et la mettre en lambeaux afin d'y chasser ce sentiment complètement débile de pseudo apaisement. Puis cette peau hâlée absolument parfaite ; si parfaite qu'elle en était douloureuse aux yeux et proprement écœurante à l'esprit ; il avait envie de la marquer à vie, l'égratigner et lui enlever de sa superbe... Et ces cheveux noirs comme le charbon... Semblables à un gouffre ; crevasse béante dont seules les ténèbres imposeraient leur insidieuse présence. Ils lui donnaient envie de les tirer, les arracher pour en révéler leurs propriété purement matérielle... Tout dans Yamamoto Takeshi n'était que matériel. Du paraître. Un empilement de chair humaine absolument creux et sans intérêt. Le gardien de la pluie était sans intérêt aucun, oui c'était ça.

Le fumeur était comme pris dans une sphère de silence dont seule sa propre voix intérieure en déchirait la placidité; à l'extérieur, la conversation entre l'épéiste et les deux jeunes femmes poursuivait son cours alors que lui n'écoutait ni n'entendait plus rien. Son regard défilait comme l'on déroule un ruban sur chaque partie du corps de son homologue occupé cette fois-ci à rire de bon cœur... _« Je ne t'aime pas Je ne t'aime pas Je ne... »_ Étrangement, ce rire lui parvint aux oreilles. Un éclat de voix antipathique et déroutant. Il avait juste envie de le lui ôter à cet instant présent et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche…

_« 'sent... Di »_

Violemment et puis...

_« 'dera... 'entends »_

… Lui enlever ce sourire imbécile, héritage de ses quinze ans pour les troquer contre une expression dure et froide. Le ramener à la putain de réalité ; à sa putain de réalité de gardien qu'il semblait omettre à chaque instant. Bordel ce qu'il était énervant. Sa prestance était énervante. Ce physique avantageux l'était... Le fumeur se reprit et entreprit de détacher ses yeux de ce corps. Non avant ça, il commencerait par cette salope d'hôtesse l'attendant bien sagement en Italie. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient gardés contact, lui donnant un motif supplémentaire pour se rendre là-bas en plus des nombreuses missions s'y déroulant ? Ça la mettrait en joie, cette conasse. L'italien serra les dents ; il revoyait l'expression hautement intéressée de la jeune femme alors qu'elle rougissait comme une midinette de quinze ans en le dévorant du regard. C'était pathétique et à dire vrai, il se trouvait lui aussi du même acabit à cet instant présent. Pourquoi recommençait-il ses analyses à rallonges ?

« Gokudera, tu m'entends ? »

La voix du dixième parrain lui parvint brusquement aux oreilles et il battit des paupières après s'être sorti de ses rêveries. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur lui sauf le gardien de la pluie qui sirotait sagement son café en continuant d'observer la table généreusement garnie. Il jura pour lui même en lançant un regard dégouté à ce dernier qui ne le vit aucunement.

« Dé... Désolé Juudaime, je réfléchissais..

- Tu seras présent ce midi, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-il.

L'argenté lui rendit son sourire et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches puis de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« Bien sûr... » sourit-il à l'adresse de Tsuna avant de reprendre sa mine blasée en passant aux côtés du japonais.

Sawada observait par alternance ses deux gardiens et son sourire s'envola aussitôt pour faire place à un soupir intérieur. Ces deux là s'étaient encore disputés ; L'objectif de la mission en Italie hormis de récolter des informations était en tout et pour tout un véritable échec. Tandis que les jeunes femmes s'occupaient de leur côté, il se posta près de son gardien de sorte à ce que eux seuls puissent entendre la conversation :

« Un souci avec Gokudera ? » Chuchota t-il.

L'épéiste termina lui aussi son breuvage et arbora comme à son habitude également son air enjoué, signe éternellement trompeur que tout allait bien ; du moins c'est ce qu'un individu lambda penserait.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. La routine ha ha »

Le parrain l'observa du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils avec amertume.

« Vous êtes tous les deux différents de d'habitude.

- C-comment ça ?

- Et bien, en ce qui concerne Gokudera je le sens nettement plus à cran et susceptible de prôner les effusions de sang... D'ailleurs s'il croise Hibari, c'est l'apocalypse avant l'heure, se lamenta t-il en esquissant un frisson. Et toi, tu... Enfin tu sembles un peu confus.

- Ah bon ? … Quand même, l'hyper-intuition c'est quelque chose ! … Je vais penser à reprendre l'entraînement sinon Squalo et le gamin vont me tomber dessus et les deux en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver » Rit-il en empruntant lui aussi le chemin de la sortie, saluant ceux restants.

« Yamamoto, l'appela t-il de nouveau.

- hum ?

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je crois que vous souffrez tous les deux... Pensez-y.

Un sourire en guise de réponse, le sabreur sortit de la pièce. Une masse tomba alors du plafond pour venir s'écraser dans les cheveux du jeune parrain qui esquissa un cri de surprise.

« Tu m'impressionnes de jours en jours, Tsunaze » Fit la petite voix fluette, restée perchée bien sagement dans les cheveux dorés, désormais semblables à un nid de corbeau.

« R-Reborn, descend de là !

- Je viens te rappeler que tu as encore un gardien à convaincre d'assister à cette petite fête et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Allez au boulot !

- Bonne chance, Tsu-kun ! Nous nous occupons de Chrome-chan ! »

Tsuna pleurait intérieurement – mais avec la classe d'un parrain de la mafia, tout de même – en songeant à comment est-ce qu'il pourrait convaincre Hibari d'assister au repas. Autant dire que ça sentait le plan outrageusement foireux, encore...

**-x-x-**

**~ Manoir de la _Varia_ – quelques temps plus tôt**

« Ma ma, nous avons du courrier, boss ! Il y a les armoiries _Vongola_ ! » S'écria joyeusement le boxeur de la Varia en pénétrant sans ménagements dans le bureau de l'être le plus irascible de l'élite.

Xanxus ouvrit un œil injecté de sang et batailla férocement contre lui même pour ne pas faire exploser toute la fureur de sa boîte arme, de détruire entièrement ce château et pour finir d'éradiquer ses occupants dans le cas où certains d'entre eux seraient encore en vie, les bougres. Rien que ça...

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

- Mais... vous n'êtes même pas curieux ?

- Rien à battre. Au feu avec les autres. Maintenant, dégage.

- Voyons... Mais hé Bel-chan rends-moi ça ! »

Le gardien de la tempête, qui avait outrageusement pénétré lui aussi dans le bureau de son boss, lequel boss avaient les jointures blanches tant il luttait, s'empara de la lettre et étira aussitôt un sourire de quinze pieds de long.

« Bel-Sempai, arrêtez de sourire comme un psychopathe, c'est très malsain...

- Ushishi, pas aussi malsain que ce que je compte te faire, Fran.

- Les menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi, S_empai_

- Fermez vos gueules et barrez-vous, déchets.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Ah Levi-chan, tu tombes à pic ! Nous avons reçu une lettre des _Vongola _! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Ushishi, lis-la toi-même, ricana le blondinet en lui rendant la lettre et jetant des regards carrément explicites à son cadet aux cheveux bleus.

- Oooh, ils organisent un repas et nous y convient. Comme c'est charmant ! Boss, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Si vous ne vous barrez pas dans la minute, je vous anéantis sales déchets.

- C'est une bonne occasion pour ré-affronter dans les normes ce gamin avec les cornes, fit le gardien de la foudre avec sérieux.

- Ma ma, le gardien du soleil est devenu bel homme... Bava t-il, allons-y boss !

- Ushishi, si tu traînes avec le gardien de la brume, je te tue, Fran.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Bel-sempai ?

- Ma et Squa-chan doit se sentir seul aussi ! Boss... Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Un bruit sourd déchira la nuit et une horde d'oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres alentours suite à la formidable explosion ayant partiellement détruit le manoir de la Varia.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas une réponse, boss ! » S'indigna le boxeur en soulevant une lourde dalle de pierre de sur son corps.

Le ténébreux boss s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil avant de croiser une jambe devant lui avec désinvolture et de porter un autre verre rempli d'un liquide carmin à ses lèvres, le lion zébré trônant avec majesté à ses côtés et ne manquant pas de rappeler qui était le patron.

« Allez crever. »

**-x-x-**

Gokudera ouvrit un œil embrumé et releva doucement la tête de son bras endolori. Il enleva ses lunettes aux montures rouge ayant partiellement glissé de son visage et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La vision de la bibliothèque apparu de plus en plus nettement et il soupira en observant le capharnaüm prenant toujours place devant lui. A bien y regarder, Uri n'était plus là non plus. Le gardien de la tempête se frotta le visage et jeta brusquement un œil à sa montre; celle-ci lui indiquant qu'il était nettement en retard au repas. Il s'alluma une cigarette qu'il entama allègrement et se décida enfin à prendre la direction de la cuisine d'où s'élevait déjà des éclats de voix tonitruants. Il pouvait reconnaître la voix criarde de l'autre empaffé de boxeur de la _Varia_ et dès lors, sans compter la présence probable d'autres boulets, la volonté de rebrousser chemin se fit nettement ressentir mais c'était sans compter le sourire de Tsuna lui étant directement adressé alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce bondée. Tout le monde était là ; même l'ancienne élève modèle aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle discutait de bon cœur avec la tête de gazon, lequel semblait tendu comme jamais. Sa sœur quant à elle en faisait de même avec la brune chiante et Chrome Dokuro. Le cheval ailé essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la vue du jeune _Bovino_ à Bianchi ainsi qu'à Lévi, Le blond complètement cinglé de la _Varia_ s'amusait à piquer des cure-dents dans l'étrange chapeau de son subalterne aux cheveux bleus qui ne manquait pas de lancer des regards en biais à la jeune Dokuro dans l'espoir probable de voir débarquer son maître d'un instant à l'autre. Quant aux autres : Reborn discutait avec le squale et Basile, Hibari était là à son grand damne, prostré seul dans un coin et jetant des regards énigmatiques en direction du _Juudaime_, le soit disant ancien _Millefiore_ aux cheveux roux faisait de même avec Fûta et l'autre mécanicien aux crâne dégarni et enfin... L'espèce de punk, mi-_drag queen_ mi-sangsue riait joyeusement avec le gardien de la pluie sur lequel dormait paisiblement le petit chaton. On distinguait aisément l'attirance et du boxeur et du petit chat pour le japonais et cette vision lui fit tourner aussitôt le sang ; il jura et alla se poster le plus loin possible de cette vision cauchemardesque. Au moins l'autre taré de Xanxus n'étaient pas là, c'était un bon point à prendre en considération.

-x

x-

-x

x-

Le repas semblait s'éterniser aux yeux désormais plus qu'embrumés de l'italien. Les bras contre les genoux et s'essayant au mieux de ne pas regarder l'autre côté de la pièce, il fixait le sol avec une immobilité somme toute assez grandiose aux vues de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il se sentait plus léger et d'autant plus apte à prôner les excès de virilité d'où il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce au plus vite avant de mettre son boss dans une fâcheuse posture. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas mettre le _Juudaime_ dans l'embarra en étant finalement simplement lui-même ; cette facette de lui le dégoutait au plus haut point et avait semblerait-il avec l'âge, pris de l'ampleur. Cependant, alors qu'il relevait les yeux face à lui afin de tracer le chemin vers la sortie, les iris gris rencontrèrent deux yeux havanes qu'on distinguait légèrement embrumés eux aussi à l'opposé de la pièce ; Dès lors les regards plissés s'accrochèrent brusquement comme si deux chats sauvages entraient en duel. L'italien grogna en dévisageant avec d'autant plus de hargne son homologue, lequel affichait une expression neutre, proche du sérieux. Un sérieux somme toute déroutant et provoqué, il le savait, par l'abus d'alcool l'ayant lui aussi affligé.

_« Putain... Arrête de me regarder comme ça, connard »_

Yamamoto contrôlait encore parfaitement ses moindres faits et gestes mais il ne savait expliquer ce qui présentement, le pousser à soutenir malgré lui le regard teinté d'animosité de l'argenté. Il était clair que ce dernier semblait avoir atteint son compte alcooliquement parlant et à dire vrai lui aussi et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle il trouvait cette vision aussi plaisante. Il en aurait presque sourit si l'expression strictement fermée de son homologue ne le contraignait pas à garder un semblant de sérieux malgré la situation. Les secondes passaient, dangereuses et se teintant bientôt d'une étrange atmosphère les affiliant tous les deux. Hayato réprima un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale alors que le brun n'était toujours pas destiné à couper le contact visuel ; l'entretenant à toute épreuve. Le changeant presque en quelque chose de hautement suggestif … Il fallait que l'un des deux cesse.

Finalement, Hayato soupira d'agacement et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie, d'un pas faussement assuré. Quand il fut enfin dans le couloir sombre, il soupira d'un soulagement certain mais aussi pour évacuer la chaleur insidieuse prenant place dans chaque recoins de son corps. La pensée du regard marron clair porté sur lui le fit frissonner à nouveau et son souffle erratique l'intimèrent à se laisser glisser contre le mur et à finir sa course à même le sol. Le cerveau semblable à une véritable purée de pois et plus désabusé que jamais, le jeune homme tenta de se relever avec l'idée de rejoindre au plus vite sa chambre ou une douche froide au choix, mais tituba dangereusement. Quand finalement, il crut être de nouveau prostré par terre, un bras passa autour de sa taille tandis que l'on prenait le sien pour le placer autour d'une chair chaude...

« On dirait que tu as ton compte, Gokudera »

Cette voix... L'italien émit un juron et tenta de se détacher de l'emprise de son homologue. Ce dernier, visiblement moins altéré par l'alcool l'emprisonna alors entre le mur et ses propres bras, postés de part et d'autre du fumeur.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que c'est Tsuna qui a insisté pour que je te raccompagne et que je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, ni plus ni moins.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dégage, cracha t-il en posant ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis et tentant de le repousser.

- J'ai ordre de te ramener à ta chambre. »

Un rire fugace s'échappa des lèvres du fumeur et il se saisit brusquement de la cravate du japonais, la serrant avec force depuis la base du cou et amenant le visage déformé par la surprise à quelques infimes centimètres du sien.

« ...Je ne t'aime pas, tu saisis ?

- Je crois avoir compris... » Rétorqua t-il en plongeant dans les yeux gris décidément beaucoup trop proches.

Les prunelles anthracites le dévisagèrent encore un instant puis descendirent soudainement jusqu'au bas de son visage avec une lenteur dérangeante. Un sourire énigmatique déformait les traits de l'italien cependant qu'il tenait avec encore plus de poigne le visage près du sien.

« Gokudera, arrête...

- Arrêter quoi ? Chantonna t-il presque.

- ... D-De me regarder comme ça, tu es ivre »

Les éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine leur parvenaient encore vaguement aux oreilles et à dire vrai, quiconque arriverait dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres que seules déchiraient des veilleuses accrochées au plafond, serait en proie de laisser libre cours à son imagination ; En l'occurrence, que les deux gardiens étaient en pleine réunion pour le moins intime. Le corps de l'épéiste toujours collé de façon licencieuse au sien, l'argenté rapprocha le visage du sien et fit glisser sensuellement ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Ça te dérangeait pas de me fixer tout à l'heure, hein... Tu cherches quoi ? Je suis pas comme ta petite salope... C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

- Arrête. »

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté soupira et émit un rire malsain avant de le libérer et de le repousser brusquement, manifestement dégouté.

« Je t'ai dis de plus m'approcher, dégage!

- ... Je vais partir mais avant ça, je veux m'assurer que tu regagnes ta chambre » Fit-il en défroissant sa chemise.

Finalement, le fumeur parvint à regagner sa chambre sans encombre et lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, se tourna de manière carrément aguicheuse vers le brun qui lui avait emboité le pas.

« C'est bon ou tu veux venir me border ? » Ricana t-il.

Takeshi déglutit difficilement quand son regard se posa sur l'ébauche du torse de l'italien que la chemise ne cachait plus. Il pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur la peau diaphane du jeune homme dont les traits indiquaient clairement qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Le japonais repensa alors à leur mission en Italie... Cette garde baissée, cette attitude entreprenante et désirable ; Hayato Gokudera était désir. Un amoncellement voluptueux qui le poussait un peu plus chaque jour à vouloir se perdre dans ce bord ci du bateau lui étant totalement inconnu... Gokudera à lui seul parviendrait à le faire changer de bord, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et le japonais intégra alors avec horreur la véracité de cette information dansant désormais dans sa tête comme une idée préconçue, une idée qui ne demandait qu'à germer, grandir et se concrétiser pour pouvoir exister pleinement. Seulement voilà, l'italien était ivre. Probablement aucunement maitre de ses actes et diable... D'autant plus attirant. La situation se profilant à l'horizon amorça son caractère plus que tout dangereux... Mais également, interdit.

« T'as envie de moi ? »

A cet instant présent, le japonais bénissait l'excès d'alcool qu'il avait encore dans les veines pour lui permettre d'encaisser l'intégralité des dires sans risquer l'anévrisme. Ce type le rendrait dingue dans tous les sens du termes, c'était officiel...

« Arrête d-de me regarder comme ça, tu es ivre, continua l'italien en imitant sa voix. T'es vraiment pathétique comme gars... »

Rassemblant tout son courage, le brun fit un pas un avant de sorte à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son homologue et le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir, Gokudera ? »

Le fumeur le dévisagea un instant puis plissa les yeux avant de porter une main contre son front en soupirant. N'ajoutant rien de plus, il tourna les talons et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Expliques-moi » Poursuivit le _Rain Guardian_ en entrant à son tour.

L'autre avait amené un bras contre son front, cachant ainsi partiellement son visage.

« Sors d'ici.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre... Tu veux obtenir de moi que je te déteste, c'est ça ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace, soupira t-il blasé

- Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est en bonne voie finalement...

- Super … Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

- Ce que je fous encore là ? J'attends ou plutôt j'espère simplement que tu me dises que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'au fond de toi tu...

- Ta gueule.

- Qu'au fond de toi, tu t'avoues enfin que...

- Ta gueule, putain ! » Tempêta t-il toutes dents dehors en plaquant l'autre contre le mur.

Takeshi fixait son assaillant sans ciller des yeux. Encore et toujours ces effusions physiques... Il n'y était que trop habitué désormais. La main tremblante se pressant contre son épaule et le regard empli d'une étrange lueur de son homologue terminèrent de le faire cogiter quant à la suite des réjouissances. Les habitudes existent pour être brisées, voilà ce que s'était dit le brun avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles du fumeur qui recula alors instinctivement, se retrouvant à son tour acculé contre le mur en face tandis que deux mains puissantes s'abattaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Sans demander une quelconque invitation supplémentaire, le sabreur écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne avec une envie non dissimulée. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient avec à la fois de la surprise et de la confusion dans le regard. L'argenté tenta de se débattre quelques instants afin de se donner contenance ; Contenance inutile. Finalement l'un comme l'autre laissèrent tomber les paupières et se laissèrent aller contre le corps leur faisant face. Yamamoto qui entretenait un échange se voulant chaste écarquilla soudainement les yeux quand l'autre quémanda le droit d'entrer et d'approfondir le baiser. Il commençait doucement à perdre pieds ; Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, leur flamme respectives semblaient en parfaite harmonie. Corrélation singulière et pacifique. De son côté, Gokudera luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif, réponse au bien-être manifeste prenant place dans chaque recoins de son corps. Il n'avait pas pu résister d'avantage et l'alcool avait à cet instant présent, parfaitement tenu son rôle de désinhibition. Doucement, de manière nettement plus suggestive, les langues n'avaient de cesse de se caresser, s'entortiller voir même à s'écharper à mesure que le moment s'éternisait. En réalité, aucun des deux ne souhaitait que celui-ci prenne fin de peur de devoir s'expliquer quant à cet élan de sauvagerie les ayant tous deux envahis. A ce stade, le langage du corps était la meilleure parole qui soit. Le brun était à présent sûr que l'italien était au même stade que lui : Ils avaient envie de l'autre. Envie de goûter à la nouveauté désireuse que représentait l'autre. Lentement, il passa ses mains sous la chemise du gardien de la tempête et eut le plaisir immédiat d'apprécier le grain de peau velouté sous la pulpe de ses doigts aventureux. Cependant alors qu'il remontait toujours un peu plus sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier cassa le baiser et le repoussa vivement en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« T'as raison, je.. Je suis ivre... Sors d'ici, s'il te plait. »

**-x-x-**

Désolée si des fautes ont subsisté. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note :** Bonjour,

L'éternel, prévisible et tellement important merci à tous et à toutes pour vos _review _est encore de mise et vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à vous ! * rires * Encore un grand merci les ami(e)s.

**A Tsubaki I :** Merci beaucoup … Tes _review_ sont vraiment un moteur à toute écriture. Je ne sais rien de toi mais parfois je me dis que tu dois bosser dans la pub ou un truc dans le genre. Peut-être même sur les marchés « Y sont bons mes fromages ! Tous bons, tous frais ! 3,50€ le demi-chèvre messieurs dames ! » et je me marre comme une baleine. Dur. XD Tout ça pour dire que ton entrain et ton soutien semblent inépuisables et cela fait chaud au cœur. ^_^ Merci encore ; en espérant que cette suite te plaise. Bises.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

Gokudera avait écarquillé les yeux comme jamais lorsque la chair charnue et chaude s'était posée sur la sienne avec flegme et naturel. L'esprit plus que jamais embrumé, le jeune homme avait répondu par l'offensive en premier lieu puis s'était vite laissé allé à la pression doucereuse que les lèvres de Yamamoto exprimaient sur les siennes ; Elles avaient encore le goût corrosif de l'alcool de riz et bientôt la sensation n'en fut que décuplée quand le fumeur quémanda pour il ne savait quelles raisons l'accès à l'intérieur de ses lèvres lui procurant déjà tant par une simple et chaste pression. Une brume blanchâtre lui envahissait aussi bien le cerveau que les yeux et l'état d'ébriété avancé lui emplissant encore les veines l'avaient intimé à approfondir l'échange ; Réaction primaire et instinctive des deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre de manière aussi licencieuse. L'afflux de sang le gagna aussitôt tandis que la désinhibition gagnait de nouveau peu à peu ses moindres neurones mis à mal alors que la langue adverse entrait en contact avec la sienne. A ce stade, vu la proximité plus qu'écrasante entre les deux jeunes hommes, le japonais devait aisément ressentir qu'il était excité comme jamais. Douloureuse tension assurément flagrante par dessous le tissu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour ? Des mois peut-être plus ? Mais surtout, depuis quand un corps parvenait-il avec autant de frénésie à le faire se tendre comme jamais ? Yamamoto Takeshi parvenait à l'exciter comme jamais.

Un soupir entre plaisir naissant et surprise s'échappa malencontreusement de ses lèvres tandis que le genou du brun passait entre ses jambes, venant se loger à un endroit plus que stratégique, lui arrachant une sensation de plaisir manifeste. Les bras toujours prostrés le long de son corps, le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de répondre avec autant d'ardeur que l'autre au baiser qui était, à ce stade, tout sauf anodin. Les langues s'enroulaient et se déroulaient avec volupté cependant que le désir montait en flèche dans chacun des deux corps. Une main se décolla du mur et vint se loger sur le bas du ventre de l'italien, enlevant le pan de la chemise carmine encore prostrée dans le pantalon et le soulevant avec allégresse. Le brun plissa d'avantage ses yeux déjà clos quand la surface de ses doigts rencontra celle douce et veloutée du ventre de son homologue. Il distinguait aisément les abdominaux délicieusement dessinés malgré que l'abdomen se creusait à chacune de ses avancées sensuelles. Il joua quelques instants de son pouce avec le nombril, ce qui fit frissonner perceptiblement son vis-à-vis puis bientôt, remontant le long du fin creux que formait la peau pour continuer en déviant sur l'ébauche des côtes que l'on distinguait au travers du torse finement musclé. Cette aventure purement tactile le rendait lui aussi assurément tendu et il s'essaya à imaginer pouvoir contempler cette vue des plus aphrodisiaques cependant que ses doigts en terminerait l'exploration ; C'était trop. Alors qu'il remontait avec toujours plus d'envie vers les boutons de chair, deux mains puissantes le repoussèrent brusquement et le baiser cessa aussitôt. Un mince filet de salive reliant les deux hommes, Gokudera s'essuya rapidement la commissure des lèvres d'un revers de manche et détourna aussitôt la tête, un regard fuyant à l'appui et des joues ostensiblement rosies et ô combien attirantes. La vision était juste à 10/10 sur l'échelle de l'appel au sexe et le sabreur sentit lui aussi son membre palpiter douloureusement à l'intérieur de son vêtement.

« T'as raison, je.. Je suis ivre... Sors d'ici, s'il te plait. »

Le ton de voix, à des années-lumières de l'habituel ton monocorde et froid de l'italien le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure cependant que ses prunelles marron clairs détaillaient sans retenue chaque partie du visage d'ordinaire livide et assurément fermé. L'évidence lui vint alors de nouveau en pleine figure : Gokudera Hayato était beau. Bon sang ce qu'il était beau, noyé de la sorte dans cette atmosphère luxurieuse et complètement irréelle. C'était la première fois que l'épéiste éprouvait autant d'attirance pour un membre de la gente masculine ; Dès lors, il se demanda si il n'avait pas déjà viré de bord. Son vis-à-vis l'excitait avec autant d'ardeur si ce n'est plus que le commun des femmes dont il avait pu s'amouracher durant sa vie. Enfin s'amouracher... Disons plutôt coucher. Le gardien de la pluie n'était jamais tombé amoureux, non. En revanche, c'était le cas de beaucoup de ses partenaires dont il prenait soin à chaque fois de les traiter avec la plus grande courtoisie. Yamamoto était de ces gars là. Jamais il n'avait forcer quiconque pour son seul plaisir ou simplement en obtenir. Personne ne savait réellement si le gardien de la pluie des _Vongola_ était conscient de son physique, conscient qu'il faisait l'unanimité depuis des lustres et ce depuis le lycée. Néanmoins, reste que conscient ou pas, ce dernier n'en avait à priori jamais profité.

Cependant... Présentement, une toute autre facette de lui-même semblait surgir. Pour la première fois, il voulait quelqu'un qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas avec un quelconque sourire ou physique avantageux, non. Son cœur s'emballa violemment et douloureusement : Cette réalité l'effrayait.

« Moi aussi, je suis ivre »

Les paroles, à la fois résignée et teintée d'espoir stérile sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne sache trop comment mais surtout pourquoi. Il nicha son visage dans le cou attirant et colla un peu plus si tant est que ça soit possible leurs corps. Les bassins, ainsi que le signe évident de l'état d'excitation avancé de chacun des deux, entrèrent furtivement en contact et dès lors tout se passa avec une rapidité déconcertante. Gokudera repoussa de nouveau férocement son homologue et le dévisagea avec incertitude et une confusion évidente.

« Tu...Tu crois quoi putain ? Je suis pas comme ta... Ta... » Cracha t-il avant d'être interrompu brusquement.

Le sabreur avait fondu de nouveau sur lui avec brusquerie, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans le but premier de le faire taire.

« Arrête... Arrête de me parler d'elle » Implora t-il presque en cassant le baiser et s'emparant des poignets de son vis-à-vis afin de l'immobiliser partiellement.

Le fumeur plissa les yeux quand ses poignets se retrouvèrent au dessus de sa tête et que le brun le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression ; son cœur eut un sacré raté et il tenta aussitôt de se libérer de cette réalité qui le dérangeait au plus haut point. Non, Yamamoto Takeshi ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Non, il ne devait pas le faire agir de la sorte. A cet instant, sa propre attitude le dégoutait encore férocement à mesure que la sobriété le gagnait à nouveau peu à peu. A cet instant, l'épéiste des _Vongola_ semblait sur le point de poursuivre sur une voie qu'il savait périlleuse et assurément de non-retour et le gardien de la tempête en prit immédiatement conscience lui aussi.

« Je t'en prie, Gokudera...

- Arrête.. ! Arrête de parler comme ça...

- Dé... Désolé... Juste, laisses-moi juste... »

Gokudera écarquilla violemment les yeux quand l'autre s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra une suite de lettres, de mots ; une phrase absolument irréelle sortie ainsi de la bouche de l'épéiste : _« Laisses-moi passer pour le plus méchant des deux, pour une fois... »_

**-x-x-**

Tsuna écoutait d'une demi-oreille ce qui se disait. Son regard oscillait entre son gardien du nuage qui lui lançait des regard carrément explicites depuis le fond de la pièce et la sortie d'où ne revenait toujours pas son gardien de la pluie. Il s'inquiétait et espérait que Gokudera ait accepté l'aide envoyé ; d'autant plus si cette aide s'appelait Yamamoto Takeshi.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Tsunaze. » Lui lança Reborn depuis sa table en continuant de descendre bien sagement son whisky pur malt.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, boss ? S'enquit Chrome Dokuro en s'approchant de son supérieur, un regard interrogateur à l'appui.

- N-non, tout va bien. Je crois que je vais continuer sur de l'eau plate... Mentit Sawada, gêné.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le jeune parrain la remercia et elle s'éloigna tandis qu'Hibari la dévisageait ouvertement, songeant dur comme fer à un possible plan foireux de ce Rokudo Mukuro pour approcher Sawada. Cet homme le dégoutait au plus haut point et son seul souhait était de le tuer, purement et simplement. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire un jour ou l'autre, foi de Hibari Kyoya.

Squalo jetait des regards à droite et à gauche et vint se poster près de Lussuria, le visage plus renfrogné que jamais.

« Voi, elle est où la tête blonde et l'autre incruste ?

- Ma tu veux parler de Bel-chan et Fran-chan ? Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un petit moment que je ne les aient pas vu ! Pareil pour le gardien du soleil et celui de la pluie... Pleura t-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Ouais super... Heum au fait, je suppose que hm... L'autre a pas voulu venir... ? Grommela t-il de façon à peine audible.

- Qui ça ?

- Voi, fais-le pas exprès ! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

- Ah le boss ! S'exclama t-il en levant un doigt qu'il abaissa vite devant les sourcils froncés de son homologue lui intimant gentiment à baisser le ton. Tu penses bien, il n'a pas voulu venir !

- Qu'est-ce … qu'il a dit ?

- Ma ma, absolument rien ! Il a juste détruit une partie du manoir en guise de réponse »

Le squale leva les yeux au ciel en s'imaginant parfaitement le tableau. Pas question qu'il se tape la reconstruction du manoir une fois rentré.

Pendant ce temps...

« Hey Fran, voilà quelqu'un » Fit remarquer _Prince The Reaper_ alors qu'il déboutonnait le vêtement de son cadet, coincé contre le mur d'un des innombrables couloirs sombres de la base.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus soupira en levant les paumes au ciel.

« Mais Bel-Sempai, nous sommes déjà dans le noir... »

Un éclat brillant déchira les ténèbres, réponse que le blond avait sorti ses couteaux en signe d'agacement et bientôt il en fut de même avec une rangées de dents blanches étirées en un sourire psychopathe. L'illusionniste secoua la tête, un air blasé à l'appui et invoqua une illusion qui les firent immédiatement se confondre avec le mur. Deux jeunes gens passèrent à côté en trombe et tout ce que l'on put distinguer fut un rire fugace de femme tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient hâtivement.

« Ushishi... Eux aussi ont l'air pressé ; Finalement il est pas si naze ce repas, ricana t-il en retournant son homologue et en le plaquant face contre mur.

- Nous serions resté au manoir que les choses se serait déroulées de la même manière, _Sempai_... »

Le gardien de la tempête étira un énième sourire sadique et fit se cambrer l'autre avant de lui abaisser d'un geste rapide son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et de lui murmurer d'une voix avide :

« Ushishi, tu as raison, Fran. Ça se serait passé exactement de la même façon ! »

**-x-x-**

« Ferme la porte. »

Yamamoto releva la tête et s'écarta délicatement de son homologue afin de déceler en lui sa probable suite des réjouissances. Le gardien de la tempête tira un élastique de son poignet et attacha prestement ses cheveux argentés avant de fouiller dans sa table de chevet et d'en extraire une bouteille de Bourbon qu'il déboucha et porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Le brun l'observa un moment, incrédule et fasciné à la fois par sa beauté licencieuse et son assurance à ce stade de la partie. Qu'on soit d'accord, lui était complètement et assurément opposé à une quelconque assurance... D'un coup, ses moindres membres moteurs semblaient comme bloqués.

En réalité, de son côté Gokudera n'en menait pas large. Les battements de son cœur telle une machine folle n'étaient pas enclins à se calmer, de même que ses neurones en quasi-perpétuels fonctionnement. Il fallait qu'il se saoule à nouveau. Qu'il se désinhibe à nouveau afin de pouvoir apprécier pleinement la suite car il voulait l'apprécier, oui. Plus que tout, il voulait de nouveau sentir la chaleur du corps du gardien de la pluie contre le sien et à cet instant, plus rien ne servait de le nier ; le simple fait qu'il réponde au baiser de la sorte avait déjà fait basculer la balance : il voulait Yamamoto et Yamamoto le voulait. Soit.

Ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé, l'observait encore avec prudence et incertitude. Merde, pourquoi ne se jetait-il pas brusquement sur lui ? Pourquoi alors qu'il ne voulait pas faire porter le chapeau de son envie insidieuse à l'autre, sa condition le rattrapait de la sorte ? Passer pour le connard de service, éviter à Gokudera de culpabiliser quant à la suite, il s'y était préparé, oui et en réalité il n'attendait que ça.

« T'as envie de moi, oui ou non ? » S'enquit soudainement l'autre en déboutonnant sa propre chemise, le tirant par la même de ses pensées.

Toujours sans un regard pour lui, l'argenté termina d'enlever sa chemise et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la chambre avant de redevenir immobile telle une statue.

L'espace d'un instant, le sabreur se tourna vers la porte restée entre-ouverte et revint rapidement vers la vision de rêve que lui offrait l'italien sur un plateau. Il serra les dents. Jamais en vingt-cinq années d'existence, il ne s'était posé autant de questions ; son cerveau ressemblait à un véritable gruyère et il se sentait plus lourd que jamais. Merde, pourquoi ne fermait-il pas cette foutue porte ? Pourquoi sa jambe refusait-elle de faire un simple et unique pas en direction du fumeur ? Pourquoi tout avait-il été aussi simple tout à l'heure alors que maintenant, la difficulté de franchir ce simple pas se faisait autant ressentir ? A cet instant, l'épéiste songea en son âme et conscience être redevenu un adolescent. Son attitude le confortait d'être encore et toujours cet indicible crétin dont l'argenté ne cessait de crier son inutilité. Il se sentait un parfait abruti.

Finalement, il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire forcé. Il se dirigea vers le coin de la chambre et ramassa la chemise couleur rouge qu'il jeta délicatement à son propriétaire puis se tourna en direction de la sortie.

« Je... Je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir tous les deux... Je suis désolé... » Chuchota t-il avec amertume.

Aussitôt, un juron déchira le silence ambiant et la chemise rubiconde termina sa course contre la nuque du brun qui tourna doucement son profil vers son homologue qui le dévisageait, la hargne déformant de nouveau ses traits.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin, connard ? » Tempêta t-il.

Takeshi baissa le regard, mélange de mélancolie et d'amertume. Il étira un micro-sourire et porta une main contre son front.

« Désolé, Gokudera... Je...

- J'ai rien d'autre à donner, c'est ça ou rien, poursuivit-il en étirant ses bras, offrant la vue de son superbe torse d'albâtre.

- N-ne dis pas de telles choses, s'il te plait... Tu ne... hm »

Le fumeur le retourna et plongea son regard voilé dans le sien tout en comblant un peu plus l'espace les séparant ; Le brun le fixa à nouveau, une lueur d'envie subtilement canalisée dans le fond des yeux.

« Reste dormir ici. »

Un frisson lui parcouru le corps ; Hayato le fixait, imperturbable. Un sérieux trop peu crédible à son goût aux vues de ses joues toujours allègrement rosées. Et pourtant...

« Je veux... Je veux simplement qu'ils s'arrêtent. »

Ses cauchemars... Le japonais repensa alors à l'Italie et à la douleur manifeste ayant transcendait les traits du Gokudera ce fameux soir. C'était comme si l'affliction l'avait lui aussi altéré, l'intimant aussitôt à faire couler sa propre flamme dans le corps qu'il se rappelait secoué de violents spasmes afin d'apaiser les aléas psychiques de son homologue. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver de la sorte ?

« C'est d'accord, Gokudera mais je... Enfin si les choses recommencent comme... »

Celui-ci ricana d'un rire jaune et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, posant ses coudes contre ses genoux.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me repousser comme maintenant, ça devrait pas être compliqué, hein »

L'épéiste tiqua face au ton employé. Il aurait juré avoir ressenti une once de déception dans sa voix. Gokudera déçu ? … Non quand même pas ? Il n'avait fait que le provoquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à ses lèvres afin d'en laper une gorgée plus que suffisante avant de s'allumer une cigarette sur laquelle il pompa avec vivacité comme si on lui présentait la dernière cigarette de la Terre. Il ne savait strictement pas ce qu'il fichait. Qu'il se rappelle : Il venait de flirter en bonne et due forme avec Yamamoto Takeshi et l'invitait désormais à dormir dans sa piaule. Il devait être fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications hormis le simple fait plausible et dont il ne voulait présentement pas penser que la proximité du brun commençait doucement à lui plaire. Cette distance que s'évertuait à prendre le brun l'amusait. Un jeu ; simplement un jeu, oui ça devait être ça … Songea t-il en luttant de plus en plus contre un sommeil avenant.

« Gokudera... J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement sur un point.

- Nh... Dis toujours » grogna t-il en se nichant contre les oreillers.

L'épéiste alla fermer la porte, s'attardant sur la poignée qu'il fixa un moment puis se tourna vers le lit, l'expression résolue. Son visage se détendit aussitôt en découvrant le gardien de la tempête fraîchement endormi contre les draps fins. Ses traits étaient détendus ; il semblait être entré dans un sommeil paisible et pacifique. Le japonais s'approcha sans bruits et s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans cesser de s'abreuver de cette vision qu'offrait le bel endormi à cet instant présent. D'un geste méticuleux, il écarta une mèche argentée barrant le front d'ordinaire plissé et fit glisser sa main contre la joue encore rougie par l'excès d'alcool l'ayant altéré quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Gokudera ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ? … »_

Il éteignit la lumière principale et alluma la petit lampe de chevet trônant aux côtés du cendrier rempli à ras-bord et rejoignit le grand lit puis se coucha lui aussi sur le flanc en s'appuyant sur son coude afin de continuer de contempler ce visage si parfait. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il songea que Gokudera lui plaisait décidément beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'abaisse à n'obtenir qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air de lui. Il voulait simplement rester à ses côtés et mettre le temps qu'il faudra pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il s'était longuement évertué à nier : des sentiments. Yamamoto Takeshi, hétéro aguerri venait de tomber amoureux pour la première fois et ce d'un homme.

_« Tu me plait beaucoup trop, Gokudera... »_

-x

x-

-x

x-

-x

Une heure devait s'être passée tout au plus quand un frisson parcouru l'argenté qui ouvrit des yeux embrumés. La petite lumière tamisée éclairait partiellement le visage du japonais étant à présent lui aussi perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Gokudera ne bougea pas, fixant un moment le profil endormi... Son souffle se fit plus rapide et bientôt un autre frisson le traversait tandis que plus bas, une douleur lancinante se faisait ressentir. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas soulagé et son érection encore présente n'en était que plus douloureuse. Machinalement, il baissa les yeux vers le brun et cette partie de l'anatomie en particulier. Était-il lui aussi dans ce même état ? La fraîcheur de la chambre le fit frissonner à nouveau et il se rapprocha délicatement de son homologue afin d'y happer un peu de chaleur.

« Tu as froid ? » S'enquit aussitôt le brun en ouvrant lentement un œil.

Un simple grognement en guise de réponse lui parvint aux oreilles et il se décala de sorte à ramener un pan de drap fin sur leurs deux corps alanguis. Inconsciemment, le corps de l'italien chercha de nouveau son contact et le japonais déglutit brusquement quand il sentit une main se poser au creux de son pantalon d'où émanait encore chez lui une excitation évidente.

L'italien se redressa alors et passa un bras par dessus son voisin afin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de mettre en place une atmosphère plus appropriée à ce qu'il allait faire... La pénombre installée, il enta de retrouver sa place mais fut aussitôt stoppé dans sa course et distingua alors grâce à la veilleuse, les contours du visage sous lui et le regard voilà lui étant adressé.Une demi-seconde plus tard, abandonnant toute réserve, les bouches se rencontraient une nouvelle fois en un échange fougueux et exigeant. Hayato bascula complètement sur le corps chaud sous lui tandis que les mains puissantes s'aventuraient dans son dos après avoir caressé tendrement les épaules fines. Quelques caresses ainsi que minutes plus tard, l'argenté se décala et un bruit d'ouverture d'une boucle de ceinture fendit le silence ; Yamamoto se mordit violemment la lèvre en sentant une main experte disparaître derrière le tissu, venant se nicher sur le dessus de son boxer. Il tenta de parler mais en abandonna toute idée car bientôt la main aventureuse passait dessous le sous-vêtement et allait caresser sa virilité fièrement tendue. A ce stade, le silence semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Quand bien même parleraient-ils, que pourraient-ils dire de plus ? Oui Hayato Gokudera le masturbait sans doute de la plus divine des façons qui soit ; A mesure que la respiration du brun se faisait de plus en plus erratique, il augmenta la cadence qu'il proférait également sur son propre sexe désormais libéré à l'aide de son autre main. Cependant, une main chaude vint bien vite la remplacer pour continuer et ainsi terminer le travail de façon absolument salvatrice ; Tous deux sur le flanc, gémissants et haletants tandis qu'ils s'occupaient à faire grimper l'autre vers les hauteurs du plaisir, Hayato se libéra en premier entre les doigts du sabreur qui vint peu de temps après de la même manière cependant qu'il cherchait de nouveau à sceller les lèvres. Yamamoto passa aussitôt un bras par dessus la hanche et rapprocha d'autant plus leurs corps puis nichés l'un contre l'autre, Morphée opéra de nouveau, les plongeant tous deux dans un sommeil bénéfique...

**-x-x-**

Ça commence à se préciser un peu mais tout cela reste relativement décousu... Yamamoto devient de plus en plus accro , c'est tout nouveau pour lui. Parfois, il me font d'avantage penser aux adolescents qu'aux adultes mais bon... Ce sont bien les personnages TYL * rires * . Le prochain chapitre les mettra en scène au manoir de la _Varia._

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Note :** Bonjour à toutes,

Je m'excuse d'abord pour ce retard monstre … Big mea culpa vraiment. Si vous voulez engueuler quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à mon BTS qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues, le fourbe.

Enfin bref, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les revieweuses ! C'est génial ! Le dernier chapitre à fait exploser le compteur et ma joie avec. Encore merci !

**A Tsubaki I :** Merci l'amie. T_T C'est un véritable plaisir de lire tes encouragements. Des reviews comme ça, mon dieu c'est pire qu'une drogue... Vive toi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

A tous, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si … Suite au bas de la page. : )

A très bientôt j'espère !

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

Lorsque Yamamoto se réveilla ce matin là, une désagréable sensation de froideur s'empara de lui. Ses traits se renfrognèrent tandis qu'il sortait peu à peu d'un lourd sommeil.

Cette froideur... Peut-être étais-ce elle qui l'avait réveillé au final ? Le _Rain Guardian_ ouvrit un œil et constata après quelques secondes d'émergence, qu'il était seul. Son bras, étiré au maximum sur la place voisine était encore quelque peu endolori, signe évident que tout ceci n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Ses souvenirs affluèrent en masse: Il avait bel et bien dormi avec l'argenté. L'odeur de tabac froid qui régnait dans la pièce ne fit que le confirmer d'avantage, de même que le petit chaton lové bien sagement au bout du lit et ronronnant avec flegme. Cependant, alors qu'il se redressait doucement, une douleur avenante s'empara de son crâne et le fit grimacer ; Le mal de tête de lendemain de cuite, évidemment... Portant ses mains à ses tempes qu'il se mit à frotter doucement, le sabreur essaya tant bien que mal de se remémorer l'intégralité de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : Le repas, d'accord. Les invités, OK. La boisson, certes... Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement en corrélation avec les battements de son cœur puis constata d'une part son état plus que débraillé – ce qui incluait une certaine porte ouverte incongrue – mais surtout et c'était bel et bien le plus alarmant à ce stade, la présence d'une certaine substance blanche de ça et là sur les draps sombres. Sa migraine redoubla d'intensité cependant que son cœur s'emballait derechef ; Non, ils n'avaient quand même pas... ? Ceci dit il avait lui, était à deux doigts de craquer et de répondre à la tentation infernale que représentait l'italien... D'ailleurs où était-il ? Rongé par le remord quelque part dans la base, peut-être même en ville ou déjà loin d'ici ? Lui aussi avait allègrement bu... Lui aussi avait allègrement joué le jeu de la séduction... Takeshi secoua la tête. Des tas de pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur : Il fallait qu'il le voit. Qu'il s'assure que tout ceci était bien le fruit d'un accord mutuel si joyeusetés il y avait eu. Ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se remémorer avec exactitude les faits ? La volonté d'oublier ? … Au fond, la réponse encore inconnue, le faisait frisonner.

Se levant lourdement, il réajusta rapidement ses vêtements avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux noirs qu'il se mit à ébouriffer avec incertitude. Dès la porte de la pièce franchie, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste naturel et se força à ré-adopter un air parfaitement neutre, ceci dans l'éventualité où il croiserait quelqu'un car présentement, un gigantesque trouble le régissait tout entier et nul doute qu'il était aisément distinguable.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait en croisant de nouveau l'italien. Lui sourire ? L'enlacer ? Jouer le gars stupide pour susciter quelconque intérêt chez lui ? Jouer la carte de l'amnésie chronique ? S'excuser encore pour il ne savait quoi ? Garder le silence et attendre une éventuelle réaction de sa part ? … Intimement, il devait s'avouer que ces « retrouvailles » l'effrayait.

Il passa en premier lieu à la douche afin de se réveiller plus amplement mais surtout de se laver de cette nuit brumeuse. Des volutes de vapeur parfumées emplissaient encore la pièce, signe que le prédécesseur n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. Une serviette couleur rouge était négligemment posé contre le banc en bois, face au casier de l'italien. Yamamoto l'observa un moment en plissant les yeux. Et s'il l'avait forcé ? Cette idée lui provoqua un haut le corps ; si c'était le cas, il ne l'avalerait pas. Certainement pas. Surtout pas après s'être juste rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Et s'il avait tout foutu en l'air à cause d'un verre de trop ? Abattant son poing contre son casier, il secoua fébrilement la tête et se força à reprendre contenance. Il se déshabilla et rangea précautionneusement ses vêtements souillés au fond de son casier avant d'allumer le robinet d'eau froide et de passer sous le flot tout aussi rapidement.

-x

x-

-x

Gokudera se servit sa quatrième tasse de café noir. Adossé contre le plan de travail, il n'avait de cesse de fixer son breuvage avec obligeance. Les yeux vitreux et l'esprit loin, il n'avait également de cesse de plisser le front. Une énième goutte translucide vint s'écraser dans le liquide noirâtre, dévalant les mèches argentées encore humides. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire énigmatique qui se transforma rapidement en rire franc et désordonné. Il ne voyait et ne pouvait faire que ça : rire de sa pathétique attitude. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt, niché dans le cou de l'épéiste et était resté une bonne partie de la matinée ainsi, adoptant un faux-air endormi dans le cas où l'autre se réveillerait. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre avait terminé de le faire cogiter comme un imbécile : Il aimait ça. Cette proximité doucereuse et sécurisante. Le beau corps de l'ancien sportif collé voluptueusement au sien... Décidément dans ces cas là, la palme de la mauvaise foi lui revenait de droit mais c'était sans savoir que l'épéiste était malgré lui, au même stade. Cependant contrairement à l'autre, Hayato se souvenait plus ou moins bien de ce qu'il s'était passé : Altérés par l'alcool, ils s'étaient cherchés ouvertement, entamant aux yeux de l'argenté un jeu stupide de chat et de souris. Jeu que lui-même n'avait pas hésité à approfondir nettement, adoptant un faux-air séducteur absolument bidon. Il se trouvait stupide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à chauffer l'autre de la sorte ? Et pourquoi cet abruti n'avait pas répondu ? Saint Yamamoto, le prude. Merde, c'était peut-être ça le plus frustrant à ce stade ! Gokudera réprima un autre rire affligé. S'il devait avouer qu'il avait eu tellement envie de l'épéiste qu'il en serait peut-être mort d'affliction si ce dernier n'était pas resté... Il ne s'en relèverait pas. Gokudera jura soudainement. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était de ce bord là et avait déjà eu pas mal d'expérience ou plutôt de partenaires sans lendemain et la confusion ne l'avait alors jamais autant altéré. En clair, il tirait son coup et merci messieurs. Surtout pas de revoyure. Surtout pas d'échange de coordonnées. Surtout pas de sentiments. Surtout pas de conversation sur l'oreiller et enfin surtout pas de lendemain, ni plus ni moins... Mais alors, pourquoi présentement, avait-il la simple et pure envie absolument infâme de se taper le brun encore et encore alors qu'il n'y avait à proprement parlé rien eu entre eux ? Enfin rien... Finalement, son seul regret véritable était d'avoir éteint cette foutue lumière et ainsi n'avoir pu profiter du spectacle d'un Yamamoto Takeshi en train de jouir sous ses habiles caresses. Diable que la vision devait être absolument exquise... Un dernier coup de poignet salvateur et...

_« Merde »_, l'italien secoua la tête afin d'y chasser les images plus que déplacées y prenant place. De toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi, l'autre n'avait pas besoin de voir que lui aussi avait les traits déformés par un plaisir presque bestial alors qu'il se répandait entre ses doigts. C'était une expression qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne ou presque et surtout pas au sabreur sur lequel il pouvait avouer ici et maintenant qu'il fantasmait avec évidence.

Au final, il avait rapidement quitté sa chambre ainsi que la salle d'eau avec l'intime espoir de ne pas tomber sur le brun prochainement. Oui son attitude était digne des plus stupides midinettes et cela le dégouta d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose, qu'on lui explique pourquoi ici son attitude était aussi pathétique ? Ils bossaient ensemble, ça devait être ça oui. La volonté de ne pas mettre le _Juudaime_ dans une mauvaise position. Bref, nier par dessus tout le fait que le sabreur n'était pas comme tous ses coups d'un soir ; précisément car il n'en était pas un et ne le serait finalement jamais. C'était déjà trop ; le jeu avait assez duré.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il coinça au coin de sa bouche avant de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'énervement manifeste.

« C'était un sacré repas à l'extrêême ! Brailla une voix connue en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Tain, t'es toujours obligé de gueuler ?

- Oh, _tronche de poulpe_ est encore mal luné ?

- _Tronche de poulpe_, il va te... » Menaça t-il en s'emparant de la chemise orangée de son homologue.

Les deux hommes se regardaient en véritable chiens de faïence. L'un ayant plissé les yeux, l'autre toutes dents dehors, prêt à en découdre immédiatement. Cet abruti de gardien du soleil tombait à pic, il pourrait se défouler un peu sur lui avant de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et de reprendre le cours de son activité favorite, à savoir être assurément seul avec ses plans et dossiers concernant le _systema CAI_.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la cuisine soit le meilleur endroit pour un entraînement improvisé »

L'argenté fit aussitôt volte-face et tomba sur les iris havanes qu'il connaissait bien. L'épéiste souriait doucement, ne sachant franchement pas quelle attitude adopter face à un Gokudera encore et toujours en pétard. Au moins, ce n'était pas de sa faute cette fois-ci... Enfin presque.

« Hoy Takeshi ! Comme tu le voit, _tronche de poulpe_ est encore de mauvaise humeur... »

Hayato ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Il avait juste envie de démolir ce boxeur à la noix maintenant et tout de suite... Il lança un rapide regard au gardien de la pluie, signifiant _« Quoi ? T'en veux une louche aussi ? »_ Puis finalement, relâcha sa prise sans délicatesse aucune et quitta la salle sans accorder le moindre regard à l'épéiste cependant qu'il passait à ses côtés. Ce dernier baissa sensiblement la tête, luttant dur comme fer pour ne pas le rattraper aussitôt. Il n'en fit rien.

« Voiii, c'est quoi son problème à l'autre là ? »

Squalo débarqua dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils, sans un bonjour pour les deux jeunes hommes s'y trouvant déjà. La politesse légendaire de la _Varia_ n'étonnait plus personne.

- Salut, lança aussitôt le sabreur afin de changer de sujet.

- Voi, toi tu repars avec nous au manoir. Pas d'objections ? T'as intérêt !

- Mais...

- Ton boss t'expliquera ! On se casse dans trois heures, c'est clair ? Le temps de rassembler les autres larves.

- Je... Entendu. »

x-

-x

x-

-x

x-

-x

x-

La bataille pour s'extirper du lit en désordre et allègrement occupé par un certain brun encore endormi, entamée par le jeune dixième parrain des _Vongola_ fut épique. Le corps du jeune homme et celui de son gardien du nuage étaient encore collés avec toute la flagrance que cela impliquait et bientôt _Sawada_ essuyait une goutte ayant perlé à son front alors qu'il posait enfin ses deux pieds au sol. Aussi nu qu'un ver, le jeune parrain se retourna vers les draps désordonnés et le corps alangui y prenant place et esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient encore clairement abusé. Ils s'étaient encore et toujours repus du corps de l'autre et ce même si la faim ne se faisait pas ressentir. De toute évidence, ce n'était encore et toujours là-aussi pas sa faute : Hibari l'avait ostensiblement allumé pendant toute la soirée et d'autant plus quand ils se fussent, nullement sous le coup d'un quelconque hasard, retrouvé seuls tandis que la nuit était déjà bien amorcée. Pourrait-il un jour se refuser à son gardien du nuage ? Plus important, en aurait-il seulement envie ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le jeune homme fit le tour du grand lit sans quitter des yeux le visage du dormeur ; prostré sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller, ses cheveux sombres désordonnés, cet air renfrogné habituel qu'il arborait même perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. L'ancien chef du comité de discipline dormait paisiblement et intimement le jeune parrain devait s'avouer qu'il avait une certaine hâte de savourer ce moment de répit avenant. Il se dirigea vers la lourde armoire en bois laqué et en sortit une tenue impeccable avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'eau personnelle. Une fois devant le grand miroir trônant dans la salle immaculée, Tsunayoshi réprima un hoquet de surprise en découvrant les innombrables traces maculant son cou ainsi que son dos sur lequel s'inscrivaient de profondes griffures luisantes à la lumière vive. Peut-être bien qu'ils y avaient été un peu fort en y repensant …

Le parrain secoua la tête, fébrile afin d'y chasser les gémissements de plaisir de son amant qui regagnaient peu à peu les moindres recoins de son crâne. Merde, voilà qu'il s'excitait seul maintenant. Enclenchant le flot d'eau, il passa aussitôt dessous et soupira d'aise en appréciant le liquide tiède roulant sur sa peau mise à mal et lui procurant une sensation de plénitude intense.

Mais c'était sans compter deux bras puissants le poussant sans délicatesse aucune contre la paroi du fond de la douche. Hibari Kyoya glissa lui aussi sous le jet d'eau tiède puis jeta un regard clairement hautain à son boss et amant, plaquant un peu plus son corps contre le sien tandis que sa bouche glissait contre son cou :

« Le répit est généralement de courte durée, c'est dans la nature des choses. » Susurra t-il avec suffisance.

Le parrain esquissa un frisson en sentant le souffle de l'autre contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait le nier, son gardien provoquait sur lui son lot d'effet incongrus. Ce dernier fit glisser ses iris sombres sur le corps face à lui et détailla quelques instants les nombreuses balafres prenant place sur le corps de son amant. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de faire glisser ses mains le long des hanches finement sculptées. Sawada se mordit aussitôt la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Une bouche particulièrement conquérante se fraya un chemin jusque son oreille qu'elle prit un plaisir indicible à mordre sans délicatesse aucune ; si bien que le jeune parrain laissa échapper un mince cri de surprise mélangé à la douleur.

« Baiser. »

Le ton de voix était si bas et autoritaire que l'excitation du dixième parrain remonta en flèche tandis que l'autre n'attendit aucunement une quelconque invitation cependant qu'il prenait sa virilité en main et lui imposait un rythme lent et particulièrement intense. L'eau qui s'écrasait en cascade sur leur dos leur parut tout d'un coup d'une froideur extrême. Le gardien du nuage tressaillit face à la respiration manifestement erratique de son amant tandis qu'il enserrait d'avantage son membre entre ses doigts habiles. Ce dernier releva alors les yeux vers lui et d'un geste mal assuré porta une main contre son visage afin d'écarter les mèches sombres lui barrant le front mais surtout les yeux, l'empêchant de voir son expression à cet instant présent. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et son regard resta définitivement ancré sur la cadence infernale entreprise par son poignet quelques centimètres plus bas. Sawada jura intérieurement. Hibari Kyoya était luxure. Hibari Kyoya était comme un animal sauvage constamment affamé. Hibari Kyoya le rendrait fou. Brusquement, il arrêta la main de son amant et le poussa aussitôt contre la paroi d'en face, ancrant son regard chocolat et voilé de désir dans celui de son subalterne qui le dévisageait ouvertement avec cette habitude lui étant propre.

« Dis-le. » Ordonna Tsunayoshi d'une voix autoritaire qui les surprit autant l'un que l'autre étant donné que le jeune homme n'était pas en état de dernière volonté.

« Un problème, Tsunayoshi ? » Murmura t-il avec une note de provocation évidente.

Le jeune parrain haussa un sourcil et étira un mince sourire venant se loger au coin de ses lèvres.

« On dirait bien que pour une fois, tu n'auras pas ce que tu désires. » Acheva t-il en s'éloignant du brun dont les lèvres se pincèrent avec évidence aux yeux de Sawada. N'importe qui d'autres n'aurait été en mesure de relever le subtil changement d'humeur de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline. A ce stade, le jeune parrain avait déjà gagné la partie et il s'en réjouit intérieurement.

« Tu es à moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Rétorqua t-il de sa voix polaire.

Le détenteur de l'anneau du ciel se retourna de moitié et réprima un hoquet de surprise en détaillant le corps de son amant expressément prostré de sorte à l'allumer purement et simplement. La croupe bien en évidence et les mains posées contre la paroi humide, Hibari, le visage à demi-tourné vers lui lui adressa un regard hautement suggestif. Tsuna plissa les yeux en bataillant dur comme fer contre sa volonté tout sauf inébranlable à ce stade, pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement contre cette foutue paroi et chasser cette assurance proprement infâme. Hibari le rendait déjà fou.

En réalité, il avait perdu la partie. Encore.

« D-dis-le, merde

- Non. »

Tsuna perdit alors complètement les pédales. Il jura de façon parfaitement audible et se précipita vers son amant qu'il plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi, sans délicatesse aucune. Son érection désormais douloureuse et élevée à son maximum alla se loger directement entre les fesses fermes de son subalterne comme si cette place avait toujours été sienne. L'extrémité du membre gorgé de désir frottait de manière clairement avide contre l'anneau de chair et bientôt alors qu'il entreprit de s'insinuer dans le fourreau de chair, une main le repoussa. Le brun se retourna et étira un micro-sourire en signe de victoire évidente cependant qu'il nouait ses mains autour du cou de son boss et amant puis que ses jambes en firent de même avec son bassin. Tsuna déglutit à nouveau en sentant le souffle chaud et la voix lascive lui chatouiller l'oreille :

« Prends-moi. »

1-1. Balle au centre.

x-

x-

x-

-x

x-

-x

x-

« Je sais que tu sais que tu me fais chier ! » Grogna un certain italien en chassant à nouveau le petit chaton qui était fermement décidé, au jour d'aujourd'hui, à le rendre chèvre.

Des traces de pattes trônaient un peu partout sur les feuilles, dossiers jonchant la table de la bibliothèque ainsi que son sol. Gokudera serra les dents et réajusta ses lunettes aux montures rouges ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du haut de l'étagère où le chaton s'était réfugié et continuait de le narguer avec entrain. Un miaulement satisfait atteignit les oreilles du gardien de la tempête qui jura de plus belle dans sa direction. Fort aise de cette réaction, Uri s'étira avec paresse et entreprit de se faire un brin de toilette en attente de sa prochaine attaque. Parfois Gokudera se disait que sa boîte arme était doté d'une intelligence trop supérieur pour n'être finalement qu'un stupide chaton inutile. L'énergie quasi inébranlable ainsi que l'intelligence hors du commun que prônait Uri pour le rendre dingue atteignaient décidément des sommets et ce avec quelques variances de temps en temps. Par exemple... - Gokudera plissa les yeux - : Cette nuit, bizarrement, le chaton avait été d'une docilité à toute épreuve. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sage, lové bien sagement au bout du lit alors que Yamamoto et lui … Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Pourquoi repensait-il à ça maintenant ? Une simple pensée pour l'épéiste faisait remonter sa libido de moitié. L'évidence lui apparut encore tellement évidente : Il avait envie de se faire Yamamoto. Là aussi, aucun sentiments ne rentraient en compte. Aucune sentiments, absolument aucune attache comme d'habitude. Bizarrement, le gardien de la tempête se sentit soulagé ; finalement il n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé hormis qu'il voulait, avec une avidité déconcertante, coucher avec son « compagnon d'armes » de dix années déjà. Cet abruti d'ancien base-baller. Ce bon à rien d'hétéro qu'un peu d'alcool parvenait presque à faire changer de bord. Mais a quoi jouait-il ?

_« Je t'interdis de répondre à mes avances, connard. Je te veux tellement que t'as pas le droit de craquer … T'as compris ? … Mais putain qu'est-ce que je raconte … »_

« Gokudera ? »

Le concerné grogna contre son bras tandis qu'on le tirait doucement de son sommeil. Il se releva lourdement et ouvrit un œil. L'image de Kyoko tenant le petit chat dans ses bras se fit de moins en moins floue et bientôt ses neurones furent de nouveau tous connectés ; Il se redressa brusquement, éparpillant quelques feuilles de ci de là allant s'écraser sur le sol. La soeur de Ryohei étira un sourire face à un Hayato, les lunettes de travers et la trace de sa manche s'inscrivant profondément dans sa joue rougie.

« Eh bien... Tu as travaillé tout l'après-midi ?

- Mh.. Possible.

- Sacré désordre, sourit-elle à nouveau en observant les lieux.

- Tch. C'est la faute de ce... Grinça t-il en lorgnant le chaton qui le narguait depuis les bras de la jeune femme.

- On a du mal comme ça à croire qu'il fait les quatre-cent coups » Rigola t-elle en observant le chaton à son tour.

L'argenté ne répondit pas et enleva les lunettes de son nez qu'il posa délicatement sur la table avant d'entreprendre de rassembler les différents documents éparpillés aux alentours.

« Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Adopte ce chat.

- Je veux dire pour ranger, sourit-elle amusée.

- Non, merci. En revanche, tu peux m'indiquer la raison de ta présence ici.

- Ah oui ! S'écria t-elle en se tapant le front. Tsu-kun veut te voir dans son bureau dès que possible. »

Un _« 'ci »_ plus tard, le jeune femme se retrouvait seule dans la pièce, le chaton toujours dans ses bras tandis que la porte claquait bruyamment. L'argenté cala ses mains dans ses poches et pressa un peu plus le pas en direction du bureau de son boss. Il signala sa présence et ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu la voix de Sawada l'invitant à entrer.

Yamamoto essayait tant bien que mal de rester parfaitement neutre face à l'entrée du nouveau venu dans la pièce. Il savait que Gokudera avait bloqué sur lui un court instant, les yeux rivés dans son dos et il n'avait put empêcher à cet instant précis, un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'avait Tsuna en tête. Jamais l'italien ne voudrait réitérer une mission en sa compagnie ; C'était perdu d'avance et proprement impossible. Même si la mission en question n'en était pas une à proprement parlé. En réalité, Chrome Dokuro, Lambo, lui et Gokudera avaient été sommé pour suivre un entraînement spécial avec les membres de la _Varia_ afin de renforcer l'entente entre les deux entités notamment. Autant dire que même ça, c'était opération commando et d'autant plus avec la présence du sulfureux gardien de la tempête qu'il soit _Varia_ ou _Vongola_... Encore une fois, le jeune parrain comptait sur la présence de Yamamoto mais aussi de la jeune femme illusionniste pour calmer les ardeurs de chacun des deux. Pour ce qui est de Lambo... Au moins il n'avait plus cinq ans... C'était un point non négligeable.

Le dixième parrain avait aisément ressenti le trouble des deux hommes face à lui et il dut s'avouer qu'il allait jouer sur la loyauté inébranlable de son gardien de la tempête pour lui : Oui Hayato Gokudera avait clairement envie de refuser cette « mission » mais non, il ne le ferait pas.

**A suivre …**

**Je sais … Désolée pour les non-fans du 2718 ( eh oui ! ), il ne reste pas grande chose à vous mettre sous la dents niveau 8059 mais ce sera l'objet du prochain chapitre qui se déroulera donc chez la _Varia_. Autant dire de suite qu'une difficulté en plus va pointer le bout de son petit nez pour nos deux gardiens et que la jalousie sera de mise. Mais pour qui ? Une idée ?**

**: )**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**/!\ Spoiler :** Arrivée d'un certain personnage référent du chapitre 289, attention à celles qui ne lisent pas les scans. Pour les autres, c'est du tout cuit.

**Note : **Bonsoir,

Un grand merci à toutes pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse. Je suis très touchée... J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**A Tsubaki I :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup... J'ai toujours hâte de lire tes commentaires, ils me font rire. ^_^ J'aimerais te dédier ce chapitre si tu veux bien ? En espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite.

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

**~ Manoir de la Varia – Italie**

La nuit battait son plein depuis quelques heures déjà quand les quatre véhicules sombres pénétrèrent enfin le domaine de l'élite de la famille _Vongola_. Les unes derrière les autres, les _Alpha Romeo 159_ de type _SW_ terminèrent leur course devant les marches de l'immense manoir dont la majesté prenait véritablement tout son sens, une fois devant le gigantesque édifice de pierres sombres. Chacune des portières avant des luxueuses voitures s'ouvrirent et les chauffeurs respectifs se hâtèrent d'ouvrir la porte arrière de leur véhicule, en des gestes parfaitement rodés. Yamamoto Takeshi sortit du véhicule et inspira à plein poumons la brise fraîche de la soirée qui se répercutait en un écho doucereux dans les arbres avoisinants. Réajustant son katana, il adressa un bref sourire à son chauffeur et lança un regard en direction des autres gardiens : Lambo jetait des coups d'œil endormis vers le château et plus précisément ses nombreuses fenêtres éclairées à travers lesquelles on distinguait un semblant d'animation avant de défroisser son vêtement avec flegme et de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, le tout en esquissant un bâillement qui semblait à ce stade, plus que nécessaire. Chrome Dokuro, impeccablement vêtu dans un tailleur bleu marine observait les alentours avec intérêt, sans remarquer que son conducteur ne cessait de la dévorer du regard. Takeshi esquissa un sourire en observant le jeune homme dont le rouge maculait allègrement ses joues puis … Son regard se posa alors sur _lui_. Toujours lui. Encore lui. Gokudera Hayato était comme à l'accoutumée lui aussi d'une élégance folle. Il se dégageait du fumeur à cet instant présent un charisme proprement illusoire et dont l'épéiste ne cessait de se repaître encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le concerné ne le remarque et lui adresse son éternel et irrésistible air renfrogné ou alors ne lui témoigne aucune considération tout court. C'était selon le bon vouloir de l'argenté … Mais ce cas de figure-ci était juste plus pénible à endurer car en définitive, le sabreur se contentait de ses accès de colère, ses éclats de voix en tous genre puis encore – et surtout - ses effusions physiques... Tous preuve de considération et de légèreté dans le cœur du brun. Présentement, c'était comme si la scène était tout droit sortie d'un tableau ; Gokudera représentait une œuvre picturale à lui seul, prostré de la sorte : Appuyé nonchalamment contre la voiture et les mains dans les poches, son visage, pourtant vu de profil, trahissait allègrement sa « joie » d'être en ces lieux ; de même que cette capacité extraordinaire à pomper sur sa cigarette en un temps record. L'humeur acariâtre du jeune homme se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde et ce au même tire que le caractère atrabilaire de sa flamme. Ces soubresauts, le gardien de la pluie les ressentaient au plus profond de lui désormais et il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer. C'était comme si sa propre flamme réagissait à ces changements d'humeur, comme si elle restait définitivement connectée à celle de la tempête depuis … La fameuse mission s'étant déroulée à Rome. Le sabreur n'était pas en mesure de donner d'explications mais depuis, la flamme de la pluie semblait être entrée en étroit lien avec celle de la tempête et ce malgré les innombrables rejets de cette dernière. A bien y réfléchir, c'était également au même moment que les sentiments de l'épéiste pour son compagnon d'armes se sont fait de moins en moins flous. Une seule. Une seule et unique étreinte lui avait alors fait prendre conscience que Gokudera l'obnubilait et cela allait au delà d'une simple admiration passagère. En réalité, Gokudera l'avait charmé depuis le tout début. Les débuts semblables à un jeu. L'époque de leurs quinze ans. L'époque du lycée. Le moment où tout avait commencé. N'était-ce là pas triste de constater, pas moins de dix années plus tard que l'on était depuis tout ce temps épris de son camarade de classe, son compagnon d'armes et son pire ennemi à la fois ? La notion d'ennemi était sortie de la bouche de l'argenté peu après leur rencontre et n'avait depuis déserté aucune de leur interactions. C'était cependant une locution unilatérale, ne prenant son sens qu'aux travers des lèvres de l'italien. Cet Italien. Ce même Italien qui ne cessait de le hanter maintenant jours et nuits aux travers de songes et de rêves tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Merde, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette insidieuse sensation de perte de temps s'insinuait t-elle à présent dans le moindre recoin de son cœur ? Décidément, que ce soit maintenant ou il y a dix ans, il n'avait réussi à rien concernant Gokudera. Nada. Que dalle. Un autre de ces zéro pointés ayant maculé bons nombres de ses copies de cours. Comment pouvait-il ne serais-ce que rattraper un infime laps de temps de ces années alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à amorcer un semblant de relation avec le gardien de la tempête ? Y avait-il réellement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui ? Était-il l'unique coupable de toute cette mascarade ? …

Gokudera inspira une énième bouffée sur son filtre déjà bien entamé avant de l'expulser, sans aucune gêne, d'une pichenette devant la demeure dont la propreté aurait pu éventuellement piquer les yeux de quelconques non-habitués. Il consentit enfin à se décoller de la carrosserie sombre et se tourna vers le château, un air de dédain déformant ses traits. Il n'avait véritablement aucune envie d'être là. Aucune envie de côtoyer ces connards de_ Varia_ mais surtout aucune envie de... Eh bien, de batailler pour ne pas dévorer du regard le gardien de la pluie, ici présent. Et il avait déjà perdu, c'était pathétique. Ses yeux avaient pivoté prudemment d'un angle suffisant pour tomber sur la silhouette du brun, postés à quelques pas de là. Putain, la prestance de Yamamoto Takeshi le faisait trembler d'une sensation inconnue. Un enchevêtrements d'émotions absolument infâmes et pourtant si réelles... Pourquoi diable avait-il autant soif de ce corps ? Cet amas de chair absolument insignifiant ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : le coller de nouveau à lui dans une étreinte avide et indécente. Ressentir de nouveau cette chaleur apaisante et passer rapidement au stade supérieur, merde. Goûter de nouveau à cette barrière sécurisante qui portait le nom de Yamamoto. Yamamoto était barrière et il devait le rester. Pour le bien de la famille. Pour son propre bien à lui ainsi qu'au sien. Il était trop tentant de toucher du bout des doigts cette réalité appelée point de non-retour et dans laquelle ils n'avaient déjà que trop baignés. Cependant, la machine était véritablement déjà trop avancée... L'italien passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres en détaillant avec une lueur rare dans le fond des yeux, le corps musclé que l'on distinguait au travers de la chemise couleur d'eau, et terriblement attirant tandis que ce dernier observait l'imposante demeure ; bientôt des éclats de voix se firent entendre en provenance de l'entrée. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en réponse à l'arrivée des nouveaux-venus, le forçant alors à détourner le regard de son homologue puis surtout de chasser les pensées déplacées ayant commencé à germer dans son esprit.

« Ma ma ! Vous voilà enfin, mes agneaux ! » S'exclama une voix bien connue.

Le gardien du soleil de la _Varia_, un immense sourie enjoué étiré jusqu'aux oreilles se précipita aux abords de la bâtisse. Derrière lui, un certain blond portant une couronne marchait avec flegme aux côtés de son cadet aux cheveux bleus encore et toujours affublé de son étrange chapeau en forme de grenouille.

« Ushishi, on va bien s'amuser, lança distraitement _Prince The Ripper_ en remarquant la présence de son homologue de la tempête avant de s'apercevoir que son _kouhai_ en faisait de même avec la jeune femme illusionniste. Hey Fran, je vais te tuer. »

Quelques couteaux plantés dans le chapeau plus tard, un bruit sourd fendit l'air et le gardien de la pluie des _Vongola_ eut juste le temps de dégainer son katana qu'un immense requin entouré d'un halo cyan tentait de le dévorer avant de retourner aussi rapidement d'où il vint et que son instigateur ne prenne la relève en fonçant vers lui avec une violence rare. Épée contre épée, le brun esquissa un sourire en rencontrant celui de son s_empai_ qui enchaîna de plus belle dans un nouvel assaut.

« VOI ! Content de voir que t'es pas devenu une lavette !

- Ha ha, content que tu le remarques »

Gokudera émit un soupir blasé puis chercha de nouveau à s'allumer une cigarette en réponse à la scène mais surtout au sourire du brun directement adressé à son mentor. Ces sourires... En avait-il seulement déjà eu un de cet acabit ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer le cylindre de tabac, le squale rangea son arme puis tourna les talons vers l'intérieur en leur intimant de le suivre d'un rapide geste de la main.

« Amenez-vous, _Vongola_ »

**-x-x-**

Après un rapide repas, chacun des quatre gardiens fut réparti dans une des ailes du château. Évidemment le chef de la Varia ne s'était aucunement montré, indiquant simplement qu'il n'en avait « rien à foutre » et était resté bien sagement cloué dans son bureau ; plus précisément dans son Voltaire à siroter son grand cru douze ans d'âge comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait grincé des dents à l'entente des véhicules s'étant arrêtés devant la bâtisse en réponse là aussi à une « joie » évidente à l'idée que quelques _Vongola_ ne se pavanent chez lui pendant... Tiens pendant combien de temps ces déchets resteraient-ils ? Assez longtemps pour qu'il en explose un ?

« VOII ! C'est quoi ce boss de merde ? ! Jamais tu daignes accueillir tes invités ? »

Les yeux injectés de sang du-dit boss pivotèrent rapidement vers le nouveau venu et se mirent à le dévisager avec force. Voyant que son subalterne n'était pas disposé à baisser les yeux, Xanxus haussa un sourcil en signe de défi et esquissa un sourire scabreux, teinté d'un certain triomphe quand l'argenté se décida enfin à observer quelque chose d'autre ; un tableau quelconque trônant dans le fond de la pièce, en l'occurrence. Le brun laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Là, présentement, cette situation merdique commençait doucement à le faire chier. Superbi Squalo et sa capacité manifeste à ne pas prendre les devants avait fini de le faire royalement chier.

« T'es vraiment le roi des déchets » Ricana t-il d'une voix monocorde en croisant une jambe devant lui tandis que sa joue tombait dans la paume de sa main.

Le regard d'argent de son homologue se posa de nouveau sur lui et il pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, en signe de protestation :

« Que... QUOI ? ! Non mais ça t'écorcherai vraiment de … C'est pas moi le déchet ici ! VOI, tu m'écoutes ? »

Xanxus écoutait la tirade d'une oreille... Non, en réalité il n'écoutait même pas. Ayant fermé les yeux, le maître des lieux somnola quelques instants avant de se décider de nouveau à bouger. Décidément, il fallait TOUT faire dans cette baraque. Terminant son verre qu'il envoya se briser contre le mur le plus proche, il se repositionna tranquillement au milieu de son fauteuil et décroisa ses jambes de manière suggestive.

« Et toi ça t'écorcherai de venir t'occuper de _ça _? Grouille, sale déchet. » Ordonna t-il en désignant sans gêne aucune son entre-jambe.

Squalo avait viré au rouge pivoine ; laquelle teinte jurait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux argentés encadrant soigneusement son visage aux traits parfaitement surpris. Il avait bien entendu ou bien … ?

« P-pardon ? » Questionna t-il bêtement en fronçant les sourcils avec prudence cependant que son regard resté braqué sur l'endroit en question.

Xanxus soupira et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme _« Ramènes-toi ou je te réduis en poussières ici et maintenant, putain de déchet de merde »_. Oui, ça devait être ça à peu de choses près, songea Squalo en comblant malgré lui le premier pas les séparant. Son corps semblait réagir et à juste titre agir de lui même face à l'aura sexuelle et bestiale qui entourait le chef de la _Varia_ à cet instant présent. De toute évidence, s'il refusait, le traitement serait mille fois pire et Superbi n'était pas fou, non. Il tenait quand même un minimum à sa vie et puis c'était là l'occasion d'assouvir son manque cruel de plaisir charnel le faisant depuis tout ce temps se soulager en solitaire tandis que ses pensées les plus perverses vagabondaient vers un certain détenteur de la flamme de la colère. Oui Squalo fantasmait en secret depuis des lustres sur son chef et oui son chef était parfaitement au courant et n'avait jusqu'alors pas daigné bouger le petit doigt, tout cela dans l'unique but de le frustrer un peu plus chaque jour. Xanxus aimait la violence gratuite et paresseuse, c'était son dada.

« Sors là. » Ordonna t-il à nouveau alors que l'autre arrivait enfin à sa hauteur.

Le squale ne bougea pas, l'observant un moment avant de prendre de nouveau la parole ; l'obligeance déformant sa voix :

« Voi ! Pour... Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Xanxus émit un juron puis avec une violence et une rapidité déconcertante, attrapa l'autre par le col de son vêtement et rapprocha son visage du sien ; Les souffles se mélangeaient. L'argenté pouvait sentir le souffle caressant des cépages pierreux contre sa bouche ainsi que les deux pupilles semblables à des faisceaux laser lui piquer les moindres pores de la peau cependant qu'il s'essayait à leur tenir tête. Dure épreuve... Ayant plissé les yeux, le gardien de la pluie fixait à présent avec une envie non dissimulées les lèvres de son supérieur ; Merde, les bouches étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches pour qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas. A quoi jouait Xanxus s'il ne désirait que de lui qu'il le soulage ?

« Pu-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bégaya le squale, ne pouvant décoller son regard de ces lèvres si attirantes.

- Je te montre à quel point tu es pathétique, déchet. »

Le boss de la _Varia_ avait émit un ricanement affligé tandis qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas combler la distance pourtant infime les séparant. Finalement, ce petit jeu semblait d'avantage l'amuser désormais et il prenait un plaisir malsain à ne pas offrir à l'autre ce qu'il désirait le plus ; Et puis quoi encore ? Xanxus s'assujettir au seul plaisir de l'autre ? Plutôt crever.

**-x-x-**

Gokudera jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et consentit enfin à jeter un regard à la chambrée ; Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait au manoir de la _Varia_ et ce n'était également pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à penser que la baraque, que ce soit niveau agencement ou décoration, avait quand même une sacrée gueule. Comment un décérébré psychotique comme Xanxus pouvait-il avoir le luxe de se payer une demeure comme celle-là ? Finalement, la réponse lui vint aussi rapidement que l'interrogation : Le _Nono_ était pété de thunes jusqu'à l'os et l'idée d'un Xanxus, fils à papa, n'était à ce titre pas si compliquée à imaginer dans le – grand – fond... A cette pensée, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer à _lui_. Il s'alluma aussitôt une cigarette salvatrice tandis que ses pensées allaient et venait vers un certain homme … Tout cela lui sembla lointain; en réalité, cette histoire ne datait pas d'hier … Et elle n'aurait jamais du être.

« Ushishi, alors comme ça toi aussi ? »

Le fumeur fit aussitôt volte-face pour tomber sur la vermine blonde, adossée contre le chambranle, bras croisés et un sourire psychotique maculant ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » S'enquit-il froidement en reportant aussitôt son attention sur son cylindre de tabac.

Belphégor émit un petit rire sournois avant de se mettre à jouer du pied sur le bas de la porte, répandant un bruit sourd et proprement énervant dans la pièce.

« Oh, rien de particulier. Je me demandais juste ce qu'il pouvait bien te trouver … En fait, on dirait que c'est son plat préféré les gardiens de la tempête, ushishi. »

Ni une ni deux, Hayato se retourna et tenta de frapper son vis-à-vis au visage mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse et fit un pas en arrière, quelques couteaux argentés se trouvant déjà entre ses doigts. Un immense sourire déformait à présent ses traits et il ricana de plus belle.

« On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible !

- Je te conseille de dégager ou j'te jure que...

- Gokudera ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tout sauf lui... Gokudera grinça des dents en entendant la voix caractéristique. Takeshi avança prudemment vers les deux hommes dont l'animosité ambiante était allègrement palpable et jeta aussitôt des regards interrogateurs à l'italien ; ce dernier haussa un sourcil et émit un juron, indiquant clairement qu'il était aucunement destiné à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins à lui...

« Ushishi, il est dans le salon. Tu parles d'une coïncidence, ricana de plus belle le prince en guettant avec délice les moindres réactions de l'autre. Bye-bye, l'amoureux transit ! Conclut-il finalement en tournant les talons.

L'arrivée du gardien de la pluie avait vraisemblablement tout gâché ; lui qui se faisait une joie de titiller plus amplement cette teigne de _Vongola_. Une autre fois surement, chantonna t-il pour lui même en se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'une certaine grenouille. A défaut d'avoir pu faire la fête à l'autre, il la ferait à son amant. C'était un bon compromis, oh que oui.

Yamamoto observait le profil agacé de son homologue avant que celui-ci ne se décide à reprendre une occupation quelconque, celle de fumer à nouveau, en l'occurrence. Le brun entra à son tour dans la chambre, sans cesser de fixer l'autre, un regard incertain à l'appui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna à nouveau l'italien d'une voix blasée.

- Rien. Je passais par là simplement. Mentit le sabreur, enfouissant au plus profond de lui le simple fait qu'il voulait plus que tout le voir et s'abreuver de sa présence. Ça va ? Tu sembles un peu ...

- Voyez-vous ça... » Le coupa t-il en soupirant.

Gokudera serra le poing afin d'y évacuer les tremblements avenants. Il se sentait complètement désarçonné. Est-ce que les dires de l'autre timbré étaient justes ? Il se devait d'aller vérifier … Et ce contre sa volonté ici présente de se jeter ouvertement sur le brun. Lequel brun se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre... A croire que le destin s'acharnait à les foutre coûte que coûte ensembles ? Ou alors peut-être … Non, impossible. Yamamoto venir le voir de son propre chef ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cet abruti se trouvait encore désespérément là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Finalement, l'argenté consentit enfin à se retourner vers lui et lui désigna ni plus ni moins que la porte :

« Tu vas retrouver le chemin tout seul, ça ira ? Ironisa t-il, amer.

- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas disposé à me parler... Conclut l'épéiste.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Sors d'ici. »

Voyant que le sabreur n'était pas disposé à sortir car restant éternellement fixé sur lui, le fumeur jura et entreprit de quitter la pièce. L'atmosphère y était trop suffocante. La présence du brun était trop suffocante pour lui. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à seuls, une étrange sensation s'emparait de son corps, précisément la même que lors de leur départ à Rome, dans cette foutue voiture. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Finalement, un mince sourire s'étira sur son visage quand la main de l'épéiste retint son bras ; ce geste, peut-être qu'il l'attendait bel et bien et c'était juste pathétique.

« Attend, s'il te plait »

Il plissa les yeux et ne chercha même pas à se retourner pour rencontrer les iris havanes cherchant désespérément à capter les siennes.

« Putain, j'ai rien à te dire ! comment je dois m'exprimer pour que tu comprennes ? ! Gronda t-il, le stress commença peu à peu à le gagner.

- Mais moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Lâches-moi.

- De qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Dis-le moi. » S'enquit-il, une note de désespoir flottant dans la voix.

Hayato tressaillit. _« Non, non, non … M'oblige pas à le dire. Va t-en espèce d'abruti ! »_

« Yamamoto, lâches-moi pour la deuxième fois. » Implora t-il presque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il était prêt à craquer. Les moindres parcelles de sa peau encore en contact avec celles du sabreur semblaient irradier au même titre que son visage. Les battements de son coeur quant à eux témoignaient de sa stupide entreprise; celle de lutter inutilement. Son petit jeu était juste odieusement discernable et c'est exactement ce que l'épéiste en conclut. Il s'approcha doucement et fit simplement se frôler leurs deux corps, sans pour autant délaisser ce bras. Son visage était tout aussi proche des cheveux argentés et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux cependant que l'odeur entêtante de l'italien emplissait ses narines. Cette odeur, ces cheveux, cette peau, cette façon d'être... Absolument tout dans ce corps mettaient ses sens en éveil. C'était irréel et tellement agréable ; jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation.

« Je n'exerce plus aucune pression sur ton bras et pourtant il est toujours entre mes doigts... » Souffla le sabreur entre les mèches argentés.

Cette fois-ci, un courant électrique traversa le corps éprouvé de l'italien et il tenta aussitôt de se libérer mais en vain. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna sa tête vers l'homme derrière lui. Yamamoto se mit à rire. Toujours ce rire franc et désarçonnant. Ce même rire qui faisait onduler le serpent tapis au plus profond de son ventre.

« A quoi tu joues, espèce de … !

- Dis, Hayato … »

Un séisme émotionnel. L'image semblait tout à fait correspondre à l'état de l'italien ici-même. L'autre venait de l'appeler par son prénom... Une voix tellement chaude et sensuelle. Il se sentait perdre pieds. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête telles une nuées de feuilles, si bien qu'il en oublia aussitôt la tonalité de cette voix caressante. C'était trop, encore trop, beaucoup trop. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Tu crois que c'est possible ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai encore beaucoup trop de mal à y croire...

- Arrête, putain...

- Tu n'as pas envie que ça se reproduise ?

- C'était un accident connard, et tu le sais !

- ... Je vois. Eh bien je ne savais pas que les accidents pouvaient être aussi agréables. » Conclut-il simplement.

Esquissant un sourire perplexe, la main emprisonnant le bras de son homologue alla bien vite se loger sur sa nuque qu'il se mit à frotter vivement avec cette habitude lui étant propre. Même à quinze piges ainsi que plus tard, il avait répété ce geste maintes et maintes fois. C'était déroutant de retrouver ainsi ces quelques traits de personnalité alors que présentement, ce Yamamoto ci semblait désormais loin du parfait abruti décérébré qu'il était. Enfin, tout est relatif … pensa Gokudera en se massant longuement le bras comme pour faire attendre plus amplement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : la tentation était trop forte et il capitula honteusement. Ce même bras, cette même main attrapa aussitôt l'autre par l'extrémité de sa cravate et avant même que Takeshi ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa bouche était ravie avec sauvagerie. Le baiser qui en découla était tout aussi impétueux ; Comme pour répondre à un besoin impérieux, l'italien posa et apposa encore ses lèvres sur celle de l'épéiste, lequel vint rapidement y greffer son propre rythme tandis que ses mains avaient pris la direction du visage lui faisant face et s'attelait à y caresser les joues rosies. Il se força à ne pas penser à ce qu'y découlerai de cette embrassade car une chose était sûre, l'échange était fougueux et pressant d'une urgence évocatrice. L'ardeur que mettait le métis définissait pleinement qu'il était assurément au même point critique et rapidement, ce n'était plus les bouches qui se collaient avec frénésie mais les langues qui amorçaient un ballet voluptueux. Elles s'attaquaient, s'écharpaient et parfois se frôlaient simplement, faisant naître un puissant désir de frustration chez chacun des deux jeunes hommes. Yamamoto avait depuis longtemps capitulé devant la fièvre de l'autre qui s'acharnait à mettre un point d'honneur à diriger l'échange. A cet instant, il pouvait clairement ressentir l'ardent désir que Gokudera s'évertuait à nier voir même à cacher et cette sensation nouvelle s'écoula alors en lui en un intense sentiment de plénitude. Ce n'était plus un secret : Il était dingue de Gokudera. D'avantage quand il se comportait de la sorte. D'avantage quand il prenait les devants ; des devants que lui-même n'arrivait même pas à amorcer. Finalement, l'argenté représentait ni plus ni moins que sa faiblesse. Sa meilleure des faiblesses.

Ce fut finalement le fumeur qui cassa l'échange par manque de souffle. La cravate noire de son homologue toujours en main, il tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration tout en évitant religieusement le regard marron clair qu'il savait posé sur lui ; _« Pose pas de questions, pose pas de questions, pose pas de questions... »_ . Cette locution claquait comme un fouet dans les moindres recoins de sa tête, au même rythme du sang battant furieusement à ses tempes.

« C-ça aussi, c'était un... Accident ? » Questionna le sabreur, l'espoir trahissant sa voix malgré sa respiration saccadée.

L'italien ne répondit pas et fit aussitôt volte-face, sortant de la chambre à grands pas. N'ayant plus aucune pensées cohérentes dans la tête, il bouscula la personne arrivant en face et laissa échapper un juron.

« Bonsoir, Hayato »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine cependant que l'immobilité le gagnait. Il savait. S'en persuader via un quelconque regard n'était même pas utile à ce stade et pourtant il ne put empêcher ses yeux d'argent de remonter vers ce visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien … Yamamoto avait entreprit de le rattraper et s'arrêta lui aussi quelques pas derrière tandis que son regard perdait de sa superbe face au tableau se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps, sourit le nouveau venu en passant une main contre la joue du métis.

Cette homme, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ou bien alors, son existence lui sautait présentement bel et bien à la gorge. Qui était-il ? Plus important, quel était _leur_ lien ?

« Ga...Ganauche ? »

**-x-x-**

**Vous y avez cru au BelGoku, non ? :p**

**Eh bien non, le blondinet restera désespérément fidèle à sa grenouille, j'en ai peur. Un autre pairing a été dévoilé et ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise; A ce titre pardonnez ma conception d'un Xanxus en « couple » * rires * Pauvre Squalo...**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre où comment laisser le temps à Yamamoto d'avaler la pilule. **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Warning :** Citron *_*

**Note :** Bonjour,

Je vous remercie vivement toutes pour vos gentilles reviews (! ! !) et réplique avec un chapitre plus long que la moyenne, riche en péripéties et … garni d'un lemon. Le premier de cette fiction, haut les cœurs ! Non le prochain ne sera pas au chapitre 20 * rires *. Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**A Tsubaki I :** Merci à toi T_T … Merci pour tes dires. Merci pour tes encouragements, ton soutien et ta pêêêche ! La sainte trinité de la fanfiction ou comment booster assurément et complètement un(e) auteur(e) :) J'espère continuer à te donner un peu de bons moments le temps d'une lecture... Je t'embrasse et te dis à très vite !

**A Ayaka Maeda **( qui a un compte, crois-je ? :p )** :** Merci l'amie ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise également. A bientôt !

**-x-x-**

Il était tôt. Le soleil se levait à peine si tant est qu'on puisse le voir depuis les profondeurs de la base. Tsuna ouvrit un œil embrumé et observa le cadran trônant sur son bureau : 5H30. Il retira sa joue de la paume de sa main et referma le dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit puis se leva lourdement avant de s'étirer et de quitter la pièce, sans un bruits. Un silence sépulcral avait depuis quelques heures déjà envahit les innombrables couloirs de la base et seuls les quelques veilleuses et emplacement d'issues de secours fournissaient la lumière nécessaire au déplacement du jeune parrain. Il se faisait du soucis, encore. A croire que ce trait de caractère était bel et bien ancré au plus profond de lui ; Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la famille et cela incluait bien évidemment ses gardiens. Est-ce que la mission de Ryohei et Lal en Chine se passait bien ? Où était fourré Hibari ? Le brun austère n'était pas venu le rejoindre cette nuit, et puis du côté Italien, est-ce que la cohabitation avec la _Varia_ portait ses fruits ? Tant d'interrogations qui mettaient le cerveau de notre jeune parrain en constante position ON.

La cuisine était aussi silencieuse que les couloirs. Sawada consentit à sortir les mains de ses poches et alluma la lumière. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité manifeste, le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête et se dirigea vers le plan de travail d'où il entreprit de préparer du thé afin de s'occuper à autre chose que réfléchir ; Le breuvage apaisant lui ferait du bien.

« Je ne te savais pas si matinal »

Tsuna se retourna vers la nouvelle venue, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux clairs, et lui rendit son sourire. Décidément, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, la cuisine semblait rester le lieu de prédilection de chacun des habitants de la base.

« Insomnies ? Tenta t-elle de nouveau en esquissant un léger bâillement.

- Pas vraiment, admit le jeune parrain. Tu en veux ? »

Bianchi répondit par un hochement de tête et vint s'assoir à la table tandis que son homologue apportait un plateau et poussait vers elle une tasse fumante à l'odeur délicate du jasmin.

« Tu t'inquiète pour Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, affirma t-elle en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Tsunayoshi émit un sourire signifiant « ça se voit tant que ça ? » et vint s'asseoir face à elle, tout en rapprochant sa tasse duquel il joua quelques instants de ses doigts sur la anse avant de reprendre :

« Mes gardiens les plus puissants sont aussi ceux pour lesquels j'ai le plus d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Soupira t-il.

- Y'a rien qui cloche chez toi hormis cette coupe de cheveux ridicule. »

Reborn referma la petite trappe lui servant de cachette dissimulée sous l'évier. Il sauta sur la table puis se servit lui aussi une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir en tailleur entre les deux jeunes gens.

« J'apprécie ton soutien, Reborn, grommela Tsuna dans sa direction.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de materner ces deux là ? Ils sont assez grands pour mener à bien un projet, quel qu'il soit.

- Je sais bien...

- Alors arrête de jouer ta mère poule et recentres-toi sur ton véritable rôle, parrain de la Mafia en l'occurrence. » Railla le bébé en portant sa tasse contre ses lèvres.

Tsuna soupira de plus belle et lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Et toi, ton rôle de voyeur est encore d'actualité ? », espérant que l'_arcobaleno_ ait compris le message – ce auquel il ne doutait pas à la vue du petit sourire en coin qu'affichait le bébé à cet instant – puis recentra son attention sur la tasse posée devant lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'évoquer la relation pleinement ambiguë de ces deux gardiens devant la sœur de l'un soit une si bonne idée que ça. Bianchi ignorait surement la manière de vivre de son petit frère étant donné le caractère renfermé de ce dernier concernant ses états d'âmes les plus secrets. Pourtant, le lien qui unissait ses deux gardiens lui avait à lui, de suite sauté aux yeux... Etait-il véritablement le seul au courant des sentiments de l'un et de l'autre ? Il releva vivement ses topazes lorsque Bianchi reprit calmement la parole, après un instant de silence :

« Tu sais, sous ses airs revêches et la distance suffisante qu'il s'évertue à garder envers les autres, Hayato tient beaucoup à cette famille. C'est la seule véritable attache qui lui reste et jamais il ne prendrait le risque de la perdre, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Tu es trop important à ses yeux, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nous sommes trop importants, fit-elle avec sérieux en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier puis prenant le chemin de la sortie tandis que le bébé sautait dans ses bras, et cela inclut également Yamamoto Takeshi... »

**-x-x-**

La scène semblait irréelle aux yeux du japonais. Comment cet homme arrivait-il l'exploit incroyable d'immobiliser Gokudera alias la tempête humaine de la sorte ? Lentement, avec un calme dérangeant, sa main vint se poser sur la joue de l'italien qui ne bougea toujours pas. Yamamoto plissa les yeux ; qui était-il ? Son visage ne lui disait rien, pourtant il possédait, tout comme le gardien de la tempête, une classe folle et il était, sans contestations possibles, bel homme lui aussi. Assurément plus âgé que celui sur lequel ses doigts courraient avec volupté. Takeshi se força à détourner la tête et poussa un soupir intérieur ; il y a encore quelques minutes de ça, c'était ses doigts à lui qui parcouraient avec délice cette joue que l'ardeur de leur échange avait maculé d'une jolie couleur rosée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le sabreur éprouvait un intense et dérangeant sentiment de possession envers la personne de Gokudera. Cette sensation nouvelle s'écoula en lui tel une nuée d'aiguilles.

« Ça faisait longtemps » Renchérit le nouveau venu en souriant.

Brusquement, des tas d'images envahirent la tête de l'épéiste. Des images plutôt banales où cet homme et Gokudera entretenaient une relation purement professionnelle puis rapidement, la douloureuse réalité le gagna, le submergeant d'images les mettant en scènes tous les deux dans des étreintes plus que suggestives. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre de choses, tout à coup ? Il n'était pas idiot, contrairement à ce que l'argenté s'évertuait à croire : il savait bel et bien que Gokudera avait eu des relations avec des hommes, comme lui avait pu en avoir avec des femmes. Seulement... ce que l'italien ignorait peut-être c'était que c'était pour lui que le caractère proprement déroutant des faits opérait : Il était complètement obsédé par un homme. Par cet autre bord du bateau qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais foulé. Est-ce que l'italien pouvait ressentir le trouble qui le régissait ? était-il seulement en mesure de lui accorder le bénéfice de la nouveauté ? Avait-il seulement assez de patience pour ça ? … Assez de sentiments ? Les circonstances n'étaient pas tellement propices à la rigolade, sinon l'épéiste aurait ri à ce moment présent. Gokudera avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Il était bien trop « lui-même » pour s'avilir à éprouver un tant soit peu de positif à son égard … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel baiser ? Le frustrer d'avantage ? Lui insuffler cette désagréable sensation d'espoir vain ? Yamamoto était complètement paumé et l'arrivée de cette personne n'arrangeait pour ainsi dire en rien la situation.

« Ga...Ganauche ? » Souffla l'italien, la surprise déformant sa voix.

Ce ton de voix à la fois calme et doucereux, jamais il n'avait eu la chance de l'obtenir depuis qu'il connaissait Gokudera.

« On dirait bien, acquiesça t-il. Excusez-moi... Nous nous sommes déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi vous faites partie de la famille ?

- Hey, on te cause. »

Takeshi secoua la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'argenté et que ce dernier se retournait doucement vers lui ; Il eut un léger frisson quand le regard nuance de gris intense se posa sur lui et qu'une kyrielle d'émotions put s'y lire l'espace d'un court instant. Mélange de mélancolie indéchiffrable et énigmatique. _« Ne m'adresse pas ce genre de regard, Gokudera... Je t'en prie... »_ Finalement, le sabreur choisit l'option la plus facile mais aussi la plus douloureuse ; Tous deux l'observaient encore et il se passa alors une main sur la nuque avec cette habitude lui étant propre.

« Heu, je ne... Surement, ha ha. Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie de Tsu...Enfin je veux dire du _Juudaime_. Enchanté » Répondit-il d'un ton poli tout en s'avançant afin de serrer la main de son homologue.

Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire aussi enjoué que sa prise de main.

« Ah, l'épéiste de talent ! Décidément, _Vongola El Decimo_ sait s'entourer, sourit-il en accentuant sa poigne. Ganauche, gardien de la foudre du Kyuudaime_._

- Maintenant que j'y pense... Vous étiez à la cérémonie d'initiation en l'honneur de Tsuna ha ha. Ricana le brun en se frottant la nuque avec désinvolture.

_« Mais quel baka »_ Grinça l'argenté pour lui même en observant l'attitude de son homologue. Il poussa un profond soupir et fut sur le point de les laisser en plan tous les deux quand le plus âgé attrapa son bras et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le sabreur baissa aussitôt les yeux sur ce contact et ne releva le regard que quand le l'homme aux cheveux bicolores prit de nouveau la parole :

« Nous pourrions peut-être aller boire un verre, qu'es-ce que vous en dîtes ? » Proposa le gardien de la foudre en oscillant entre l'un et l'autre.

Yamamoto ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur le dos du fumeur qui avait sortit une cigarette de sa main libre et s'attelait à allumer avec un _zippo_ qu'il enclencha avec toute la maîtrise le caractérisant. Finalement, il ne se retourna pas dans sa direction, attendant probablement que toute cette mascarade inutile prenne enfin fin. Pourquoi en la présence de ce Ganauche, Gokudera jouait-il la carte du silence chronique ? Décidément cette présence provoquait son lot d'effets nouveaux et énigmatiques ; Takeshi réalisa alors qu'il n'aimait pas. Ganauche parvenait à lui seul à transformer le fougueux gardien de la tempête et cette situation s'imprégna en lui comme un mal-aise qu'il ne savait véritablement expliquer.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, le trajet n'a pas été de tout repos, déclina t-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Ouais, idem. »

La voix de l'argenté avait claqué tel un fouet et sans un regard en arrière, il s'empressa, main toujours prostrée dans celle du plus âgé, de clore ici et maintenant cette entrevue stupide. Cet imbécile et sa « formidable » aptitude à s'entendre avec tout le monde le rendait juste furax et d'autant plus en compagnie de Ganauche … Ce dernier lui devait quelques explications et il s'empresserait de les obtenir en quatrième vitesse.

-x

x-

-x

x-

-x

x-

« On a des choses à se dire, je crois. »

Gokudera se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre, dos contre l'accoudoir et les jambes posées négligemment sur l'autre cependant qu'il s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette. Ganauche referma soigneusement la porte de sa suite et posa un regard amusé vers son « invité » ; Lentement il s'approcha de lui tandis que ce dernier le fixait sans ciller puis approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, étirant un sourire en coin mêlant désir et malice. Les pupilles de l'un et l'autre ne se lâchèrent pas un instant alors que l'échange gagnait en intensité. Un seul regard suffisait à emplir la pièce d'une profonde aura de luxure. Finalement, d'un habile et sensuel geste de la main, le gardien de la foudre s'empara de la cigarette de son homologue qu'il plaça à ses lèvres et se releva doucement.

« Toujours aussi sulfureux, Hayato » murmura t-il d'une voix de miel en expulsant la fumée de nacre.

Le métis l'observa un moment, ses yeux défilant de haut en bas de sa carrure parfaite et aisément distinguable au travers du costume sombre qui épousait ses formes à perfection. C'est ce qui lui avait plu d'emblée ; cette beauté licencieuse, cet amas de chair appétissant. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux quand un éclair bleuté lui traversa la tête et que l'image d'un brun dont les pupilles marrons clairs le fixait intensément s'insurgea en lui comme une idée préconçue. Il secoua fébrilement la tête et se leva aussi rapidement afin de se poster devant son homologue duquel il reprit sagement le rouleau de tabac des lèvres.

« Toujours aussi direct, Gana, lâcha t-il d'un ton badin en replaçant la cigarette au coin de sa bouche. T'as sorti le même tableau à l'autre blondinet de mes deux ou t'as innové un peu ? S'enquit-il avec un semblant d'indifférence.

- Mais dis-moi, serais-ce de la jalousie que je distingue présentement ? Le taquina t-il en s'approchant de nouveau, un sourire appréciateur dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Dans tes rêves. Je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre quand …

- Quand tu t'es laissé tomber dans mes bras ?

- Quand j'ai décidé de coucher avec toi, nuance. » Rétorqua t-il, amer.

Arrivé de nouveau à sa hauteur, le gardien de la foudre ancra de nouveau son regard électrique dans les iris anthracites qui le dévisageaient désormais ouvertement tandis que ses mains entamait un habile jeux de frôlements de part et d'autre du torse caché par la chemise carmine. Lentement, l'index du gardien du neuvième parrain passa sous le tissu noir et fin de la cravate et commençait un flegmatique mouvement descendant, emportant bientôt dans sa course l'intégralité de la pièce de tissu. Pendant que l'autre s'attelait visiblement à le déshabiller, Gokudera ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pompant avec toujours autant de vivacité sur sa cigarette et le regard plus que statique que jamais. Il avait envie de sexe, plus que tout et présentement, il avait envie de baiser. Que ce soit Ganauche ou un autre, sa seule envie était d'assouvir son besoin primaire et cruel. Seulement... L'image perpétuelle d'un sabreur décérébré emplissait encore et toujours et ce contre sa volonté, son esprit. Putain, c'était absolument déconcertant ! Même là, en présence de l'homme qui avait jadis emplit les moindres recoins de sa tête, en présence de l'homme pour lequel il aurait pu jeter sa putain de fierté par la fenêtre, en présence du seul homme avec qui il avait couché plus d'une seule et unique fois, en présence de l'homme pour qui il avait, après un énorme travail sur lui-même, pu s'avouer qu'il en était attaché et enfin en la présence de l'homme pour lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à lui avouer quoi que ce soit concernant son ressenti... Non, c'était Yamamoto qui occupait son cerveau complètement et assurément mis à mal. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris tout à l'heure ? Il lui semblait avoir odieusement capitulé devant la force de son désir qui était à cet instant de le dévaster comme le ferait une tempête. Son corps à la peau halée semblable à un caramel fondant sous ses coups de langue, ses cheveux bruns qui glisseraient entre ses doigts et dont les pointes resteraient prisonnières de sa poigne bestiale tandis que le sabreur goûterait probablement pour la première fois les plaisirs du sexe avec un homme. Merde, cette pensée de l'ensevelir avec lui dans les méandres de son insatiabilité sexuelle était une pensée à la fois tellement plaisante et défendue qu'il en oublia presque les sentiments qui l'animait encore malgré tout pour le gardien du neuvième parrain ici présent. Ses pensées l'avaient plus excité que jamais et il ferma lentement les yeux cependant que la bosse sous son boxer pulsait activement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Susurra le plus âgé tandis qu'il plongeait dans son cou et que parallèlement le quatrième bouton de la chemise rougeoyante sautait entre ses doigts experts.

Hayato plissa quelque peu les yeux et haussa un sourcil quand son ex-amant revint à sa hauteur, dardant ses yeux sur son visage renfrogné.

« A toi et l'autre vermine. J'ignorais qu'il avait une vie sexuelle, au fait. » Mentit-il, sarcastique.

Ses paroles étaient sortie d'elles-même, cachant par ailleurs le fait que certes il avait bel et bien pensé à cela mais surtout que maintenant, il était en proie à un fantasme déroutant où c'était Yamamoto qui le touchait de la sorte. Alors non, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et oui, il en avait crevé de jalousie quand cette vermine _Vongola_ lui avait parlé de Ganauche. Néanmoins, cette pensée avait, à sa grande surprise, était relayé seconde ; Loin, très loin derrière l'idée de s'approprier corps sans âme l'épéiste.

Le physique. Gokudera savait depuis longtemps que c'était le facteur prépondérant de ses nombreuses parties de sexe et plus d'une fois s'était-il dit que c'était une réaction absolument futile tant elle était primaire et tant elle faisait partie intégrante de lui.

« Il n'a pas voulu coucher avec moi, si tu veux savoir, répondit le plus âgé en faisant désormais glisser la chemise rouge le long des épaules impeccablement dessinées lui faisant face. Il doit être maqué ou un truc dans le genre.

- Ta fierté a du en prendre un coup, ricana l'italien du tac au tac, visiblement enchanté par cette nouvelle.

- Pas vraiment, je savais que toi tu serais plus coopératif. Chuchota t-il d'une voix suave à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Allez Hayato, montres-moi à nouveau toute l'ardeur de l'attribut de la tempête.

**-x-x-**

**Le lendemain...**

« VOIII, je retire ce que j'ai dis, t'es vraiment une brelle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce style, ou plutôt ce non-style ? ! Tu veux impressionner les mémés sur le marché ou quoi ? ? »

Les braillements incessants de son _sempai_ le concernant passait outre ses oreilles. D'un revers de main, Yamamoto essuya les gouttes de sueur ayant perlé à son front avant de se remettre en position d'attaque, le katana dirigé vers le Squale se tenant à quelques mètres face à lui et semblant frais comme un gardon, contrairement à lui. Il serra les dents, essayant désespérément de chasser l'italien et ce qui semblait être son amant, de ses pensées. Il se sentait désarçonné, assailli d'une part par Squalo qui ne lui faisait pas de quartier et d'autre part par ces images réalistes et déroutantes ; c'était comme s'il luttait contre un adversaire double l'attaquant à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Et l'offensive la plus douloureuse n'était pas celle proférée contre son corps... Il en était plus que tout conscient ; il en faisait plus que tout les frais.

« T'attends quoi, le dégel ? » Le héla à nouveau Superbi en soupirant d'ennui.

Takeshi lui adressa un micro-sourire bien vite remplacé par une expression sérieuse et se voulant concentrée. Les yeux de nouveau plissés avec assurance, le jeune homme fit un pas de côté tandis que son adversaire en faisait prudemment de même dans la direction opposée, les sourcils froncés. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fluctuations ? VOI, on dirait que sa flamme est semblable au remous incessants d'une mer agitée en pleine tempête... »_

« _Scontro di rondine_ ! »

Un éclair bleuté fendit l'air de la salle d'entraînement du château de la Varia et se dirigea aussitôt vers le sabreur aux longs cheveux blancs, lequel invoqua sa fameuse boîte arme afin de s'en protéger. L'énorme requin de pluie encaissa l'intégralité de l'attaque en un vacarme assourdissant qui provoqua une fine pluie d'intérieur, s'abattant avec vivacité sur le sol grisâtre. Le brun surgit alors du brouillard environnant qu'avait provoqué la collision entre les deux attaques et tenta d'asséner un coup au plus âgé qui l'arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante.

« VOI, on arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais pas ce que t'as mais... Qu'est-ce que ? ! »

Le Yamamoto se tenant devant lui se liquéfia alors, retombant en une ondée bleuâtre sur le sol déjà inondé et brusquement le vrai gardien de la pluie surgissait rapidement derrière lui et abattit la lame acérée contre son épaule. Le squale émit un juron et eut à peine le temps de placer correctement sa propre épée qu'il pliait sensiblement les genoux face à l'échappée de sang distinguable par dessus son épaule. Takeshi en profita alors pour le clouer au sol et planta violemment son arme à côté de son visage, soulevant une légère nuée de gravats cependant que la lame s'enfonçait dans la pierre. Squalo fronça les sourcils en détaillant le visage de l'homme se tenant au dessus de lui.

« Hey gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? ! »

Le-dit gamin ne bougea pas tout de suite, restant prostré sur lui quelques instants. Ses yeux à la tonalité d'ordinaire bienveillante s'étaient assombris, teintés d'une lueur sauvage. Si le plus âgé n'avait pas eu Yamamoto Takeshi en face de lui, il aurait pu aisément qualifier ce regard de meurtrier. Il émanait de ces pupilles à cet instant présents, une animosité telle qu'elle en était tout bonnement inconcevable venant du _Rain Gardian_. Et pourtant … Prudemment, Superbi porta une main contre l'épaule du brun et le secoua légèrement ; Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Le japonais cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête d'un air fatigué. Il baissa la tête vers l'autre et se releva aussitôt en lui tendant la main avec obligeance.

« VOI, c'était quoi ce regard. Tu voulais me buter, ou quoi ? s'énerva t-il en attrapant la main qui l'aidait à se redresser.

- ... Je, non bien sûr que non ! Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort, ha ha. Excuses-moi...

- ... Mouais. Allez, assez pour aujourd'hui ! Tache d'être plus en forme demain ! »

Tout en lui jetant un dernier regard, le plus âgé quitta la pièce en agitant la main avec nonchalance. Dès qu'il fut seul, Takeshi rangea aussitôt son _Shigure Kintoki_ et soupira fortement avant de se laisser tomber contre le sol et de se mettre à fixer le plafond avec amertume. Ses sentiments commençaient à le rendre fou ; un changement s'opérait en lui, c'était inévitable.

**Pendant ce temps …**

« Voici les documents concernant les mouvements des derniers _Millefiore_ en action. D'après nos estimations, ils ne seraient plus qu'une petite centaine à œuvrer au Japon et en Italie mais de là à écarter définitivement toutes menaces. Byakuran avait des sujets qui lui était entièrement dévoués et …

- C'est bien gentil mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute, déchet ? Les _Vongola_ sont pas assez nombreux pour écraser les quelques moustiques restants ? »

Gokudera serra le poing en même temps que son dossier se pliait dangereusement. Il dut faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas remballer le boss de la _Varia_ ici présent. Cette espèce de grosse feignasse invivable était en tout et pour tout une véritable plaie. Xanxus semblait véritablement se foutre d'absolument tout hormis de sa cave à vin et de son ligre trônant sagement à ses côtés et ne manquant pas de grogner sous sa présence. Peu importe, il se devait de faire un rapport au chef de la section d'assassins et il le ferait malgré les réticences de ce dernier à l'écouter. Un bon travail était un travail bien fait.

« Va baver ton discours à l'autre déchet qui fait que gueuler.

- Ahem, putain...

- VOIIIIIIIII, c'est qui le déchet qui fait que gueuler, enfoiré de boss ?

- Levi, connard de parano de merde. » Ricana ouvertement Xanxus, se foutant joyeusement de la gueule de son subordonné chez qui la veine présente sur sa tempe avait triplé de volume.

Le fumeur avait préféré sortir car d'une part son dégout pour Xanxus avait atteint son quota journalier puis d'autre part car les deux autres étaient en train de s'insulter joyeusement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, faisant tous deux preuve d'une originalité légendaire : « Déchet », « Sale déchet de merde », « Connard d'enfoiré de boss », « Putain de connard de déchet de merde », « Saloperie de boss inutile » … Et autres locutions toutes aussi recherchées.

« VOII, c'est le déchet qui fait que gueuler qui chapote tout dans cette baraque ! » Aboya le Squale une fois sortit du bureau duquel il claqua la porte à en faire vibrer les murs.

Gokudera grogna un semblant de juron en portant une main contre son oreille tout en lançant un regard blasé au plus âgé.

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de lire ce putain de dossier, merci, sollicita t-il en lui tendant la pochette en question.

- Évidemment que je vais le faire, je m'appelle pas Xanxus ! Vociféra le squale d'un volume de voix suffisant à ce que la cloison permette le passage de décibels.

- Ferme ta gueule ou viens le dire en face, déchet. »

Alors que Superbi réprimait du mieux que possible sa colère en direction de la porte, son attention fut soudainement attirée par le gardien de la tempête qui fixait son épaule, imperturbable. La plaie distinguable par dessus la chemise fine était dissimulée par une large bande de gaze entourant son torse puis remontant son épaule. Squalo haussa un sourcil ; Il n'avait jamais vu de blessure de cet acabit ou quoi ?

« Le gamin était complètement déchaîné ! Si je m'étais pas défendu, il m'aurait coupé le bras ! » expliqua t-il vaguement, un air faussement intéressé peint sur le visage.

Par gamin, Gokudera comprit de suite qu'il parlait de Yamamoto malgré l'étrangeté des faits. Depuis quand Yamamoto faisait-il preuve d'autant d'hostilité envers une de ses connaissances, et qui plus est son _sempai_ ?

« Comment ça ? Questionna t-il soudainement en feignant lui aussi l'indifférence.

- Yamamoto-mode berserk-failli couper bras. C'est compréhensible comme ça ? Soupira t-il. Sur ce, j'ai de la paperasse à lire, à plus ! »

_« Tch »_ l'italien l'observa s'éloigner et se mit aussitôt à tâtonner les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il tapota légèrement dessus afin de sortir un rouleau de tabac qu'il coinça à la commissure de ses lèvres cependant que son autre main amenait la flamme à son extrémité. Yamamoto devait être à la douche à l'heure qu'il est. Gokudera tira de tout son saoul sur sa cigarette afin de se donner du courage. Un courage illusoire puisqu'à ce stade l'envie qui lui trônait dans la tête depuis des jours semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. D'autant plus quand le sabreur agissait de la sorte, bizarrement. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

_« Et merde ! »_ jura t-il alors en se dirigeant vers l'aile est du château ...

Le sabreur était immobile sous le flot d'eau coulant rapidement sur sa peau. Une main contre la paroi de la douche, il se contentait de fixer le sol alors que ses pensées étaient centrées irrémédiablement sur son entrainement avec Squalo. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi le simple fait d'imaginer une seule seconde que l'amant de Gokudera se tenait devant lui à la place de son _sempai_ l'avait intimé à se montrer radicalement plus agressif ? _« Tu déteins sur Gokudera mon vieux, ha ha »_ s'était-il dit de sorte à cacher son trouble mais la réalité se révélait toute autre : Il était jaloux. Un sentiment nouveau et douloureux tellement il était authentique. Il cogna soudainement du poing contre la paroi avant d'éteindre le jet et de sortir tout aussi rapidement. Essuyant la buée maculant le miroir, il se regarda quelques instants, appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo. Le visage qu'il vit lui parut on ne peut plus normal … Et cela le dérouta. Plus rien n'était normal et l'entière acceptation de ses sentiments pour le bel italien avait été trop facile. Etait-elle seulement possible ? Takeshi soupira. Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux afin d'y chasser le plus gros de l'eau s'y étant imprégné et sortit de la pièce.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Depuis quand dézinguer tes potes, c'est devenu ton dada ? »

Le brun fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux comme jamais en tombant sur le fumeur, adossé contre la porte close, les mains dans les poches et la mine plus renfrognée que jamais. S'il était venu pour le réprimander encore et toujours, Takeshi s'empresserait d'écourter l'entrevue. Il était fatigué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et là, maintenant, l'idée de se disputer à nouveau avec l'argenté l'achèverait à coup sûr. Gokudera avait un impact trop important sur lui ; ses moindres faits et gestes avaient un impact trop important sur lui. Ce regard anthracite le fixant avec véhémence également si bien qu'il réprima un frisson lui longeant la colonne vertébrale.

« Go... Gokudera, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ce qu'il fichait ici ? La bonne blague. Gokudera bataillait dur comme fer pour empêcher son regard de dévier de sa trajectoire de manière un peu trop flagrante. Ses moindres sens étaient en éveil et le sang lui battait furieusement aux tempes tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas mater l'autre des pieds à la tête. Putain mais est-ce que Yamamoto se rendait compte qu'il le faisait se tendre comme jamais ? L'unique serviette blanche qu'il portait autour de la taille ne demandait qu'à tomber. Les gouttes luisantes telle une rosée matinale se perdant dans la chevelure noire ne demandaient qu'à s'évaporer sous l'ardeur de leur corps à corps, les abdominaux superbement dessinés ne demandaient qu'à être dévoré... L'argenté en perdit le sens de la réalité. Ici et dans quelques instants, il se taperait Yamamoto Takeshi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Diable, Il fallait qu'il résiste à l'envie ineffable de lui sauter dessus, sans ménagements.

« Gokudera... Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'en prie

- Putain... Répond à ma question.

- Mais merde ! ( il fit un pas dans sa direction et leva aussitôt les bras sous le coup de l'émotion ) Arrête de me regarder comme ça alors que ton copain se trouve dans les murs de ce château ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale, aucune considération pour les autres et je m'en veux de crever d'amour pour toi alors que t'en a rien à foutre de moi ! Alors pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi tu t'évertues à me donner cet espoir de merde ? Tu peux me le dire, ça ? J'en ai ma claque d'imaginer n'importe quoi à chaque fois que tu n'es pas capable de réprimer tes pulsions ! Alors soit tu me dis ici et maintenant ce que tu veux réellement, soit tu quittes cette pièce...

Il avait craqué le premier. Il avait déballé son ressenti à s'en sectionner les cordes vocales. Takeshi tourna la tête aussitôt sa tirade terminée, ne souhaitant en aucun cas voir la réaction du jeune homme s'amorçant en premier lieu sur son visage. La honte. C'était bel et bien elle qui l'emplissait tout entier à cet instant présent et finalement, plus que l'envie d'aller s'enterrer dans un bar et de descendre la moitié du stock de l'établissement à lui tout seul, c'est la volonté qu'il avait que Gokudera brise le silence qui était la plus forte. Un silence proprement chaotique. La prochaine parole allait tomber sur lui comme un couperet et probablement ne s'en relèverait-il pas. Mais après tout qu'importe ? Son cœur allait s'alléger et il pourrait oublier et repartir du bon pied, n'est-ce pas … ?

Oui ce devait être ça puisque l'image de Gokudera se retournant alors vers la porte lui glaça aussi sec le sang, au même titre que ce geste simple mais pourtant ultime : N'ajoutant rien de plus à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le gardien de la tempête prit soin de fermer la porte de la chambre puis se retourna lentement, le visage à demi-tourné vers l'autre.

« T'es vraiment trop con, putain » Ajouta t-il seulement avant d'avancer vers lui, ancrant ses prunelles emplies de désir dans ses consœurs.

D'un geste simple et précis, il plaqua le brun contre le mur le plus proche et fondit sur sa bouche alors qu'une main prenait bien vite sa place sur sa nuque, traçant bientôt le contour des épaules robustes. Yamamoto avait, comme la dernière fois, gardé les yeux ouverts sous la brusquerie du geste mais avait rapidement laissé tomber les paupières cependant que sa langue rencontrait une nouvelle fois celle de Gokudera pour un échange fougueux et teinté d'un ardent désir qui se répercuta aussitôt jusque son bas-ventre. Sentir de nouveau le corps de l'autre contre le sien lui procura une intense sensation de bien-être qui se traduisait par un fourmillement sémillant dans les moindres recoins de son propre corps. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille sensation. Finalement, jamais n'était-il tombé amoureux …

Hayato brisa une nouvelle fois l'échange afin d'en entamer un autre, plus poussé, plus véhément, plus sauvage ; L'habile genoux placé de façon nullement anodine lui indiquèrent que le brun était au même stade que lui. Le sabreur avait abandonné sa position statique pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise rouge, appréciant le grain de peau soyeux tandis qu'il remontait lascivement vers les boutons de chairs qu'il se mit à titiller lentement du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait vraisemblablement que ça, le langage du corps. Seul lui parvenait à mettre les deux jeunes hommes en parfaite corrélation mentale et bien entendu physique. Le japonais pouvait sentir l'apaisement certain de leurs flammes respectives ; Ces dernières semblaient se mélanger avec toute l'ardeur de leur possesseur si bien que les éclairs magenta qui défilaient sous les yeux du sabreur, une fois ceux-ci fermés ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Gokudera pouvait le ressentir également mais à l'inverse de l'autre, ne s'en formalisa aucunement, trop occupé à dévorer le corps lui faisant face, à se concentrer sur les sensations ressenties. En définitive, à répondre à son besoin primaire et urgent de sexe.

« Dessapes-moi »

Le ton de voix sonnait comme une supplique plutôt qu'un ordre véritable. Yamamoto tressaillit et le regard qu'il posa alors sur son futur amant était à la fois mêlé d'un désir extatique mais aussi profondément réprimé ; S'ils commençaient, ils iraient jusqu'au bout et il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Et ça tombait plutôt bien car aucun des deux n'avait visiblement envie de faire marche arrière.

« Putain, dépêche » Grogna l'argenté contre son cou tandis que sa main se posait sur ton torse et épousait sa musculature avec délectation.

Son index se plaça aussitôt dans le creux de la peau et descendit doucement jusqu'aux abdominaux puis ensuite le nombril et bientôt, la main aventureuse se logeait sur la bosse prenant forme par dessus la serviette immaculée. Takeshi émit un léger soupir tandis que l'autre s'attelait à caresser son sexe que l'on distinguait fièrement tendu par dessus le tissu … Il releva le visage vers le sien et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres rosées en s'attelant désormais à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise devenue à ce stade – et comme le reste des vêtements – beaucoup trop encombrante. Quand elle tomba enfin au sol, Gokudera rompit le baiser et colla d'avantage son bassin au sien dans une attitude hautement suggestive, invitant le brun à déboucler sa ceinture. Dans le même temps, la malheureuse serviette avait glissé des hanches de son porteur, révélant ainsi toute l'étendue de son désir à l'autre, lequel esquissa un micro-sourire en constatant le stade critique dont il était sujet. Le sexe lui aussi érigé à son maximum, l'italien soupira de plaisir quand l'autre ouvrit enfin son pantalon et le prit en main, apposant un rythme lent et particulièrement intense qu'il s'empressa alors d'imiter, réunissant alors leurs deux sexes gorgés de désirs dans la paume de sa main. Yamamoto avait fermé les yeux, s'appropriant un plaisir sans nom ; Gokudera était doué, bon sang ce qu'il était doué !

« … Sur le lit » Souffla ce dernier tout contre son oreille ; la résistance lui faisant à ce stade, cruellement défaut.

Se faisant, il abandonna la friction de leurs deux membres pour pousser le brun sur le lit. Celui-ci l'observa terminer d'enlever ses derniers vêtements, appréciant tout particulièrement la vue et s'avancer vers lui, une lueur prédatrice dans le fond des yeux. Cependant, il ne revint pas vers son visage mais plutôt … Takeshi poussa un caressant soupir d'extase quand une entre chaude et humide se referma sur lui et entamait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait à tenir le membre de son partenaire, la main libre du métis se dirigea alors vers son intimité afin de le préparer un minimum à la suite des festivités. Yamamoto était bien battit et cela valait également pour le dessous de la ceinture. Il risquait vraisemblablement d'y prendre plus de plaisir que prévu …

« Aah... Goku... Hayato arrête sinon je vais... »

L'argenté stoppa son mouvement, un mince filet de salive le reliant encore à la colonne de chair érigée. Lentement, il s'avança vers son bassin et plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, s'empala doucement sur son sexe et réprima un intense soupir de bien-être quand le membre tapa au plus profond de lui. Yamamoto quant à lui était à des années lumières de toutes réalités ; cette réalité le mettant présentement au plus profond du corps de l'italien. L'étroitesse des lieux et la chaleur l'irradiant jusque dans les moindres cellules de son corps auraient suffit à le faire venir dans la minute alors que Gokudera était toujours immobile, beau comme un dieu avec ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et sa tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'il s'abreuvait des innombrables sensations coulant en lui avec volupté. Les sensations éprouvées n'avaient rien à voir avec le sexe avec une femme ; elles semblaient décuplées et ce alors même qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Takeshi posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant avec tendresse ses flancs et également ses fesses pour finir par remonter le long de son dos puis des épaules qu'il agrippa afin d'amener le visage déformé par le plaisir naissant contre le sien. Le fumeur émit un gémissement qui lui fit complètement perdre la tête quand leurs deux bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir lentement, faisant résonner en un écho luxueux leurs halètements respectifs. Yamamoto se mordit brusquement la lèvre quand l'autre s'élançait désormais avec vivacité sur son bas-ventre, s'empalant profondément sur son membre et lui prodiguant un plaisir extatique qui se répercuta aussitôt en lui tel le passage d'un électrochoc si bien qu'il ne put plus lutter d'avantage contre la délivrance qui le faucha brusquement peu de temps après alors que son corps s'arquait sous le coup du plaisir. Un plaisir trop intense ; le meilleur qu'il ai jamais eu. Gokudera plissa d'avantage les yeux si tant est que ça soit possible en observant l'autre atteindre le 7e ciel et se répandre en lui tandis que son corps était en proie à de légers spasmes qui s'estompèrent quelques secondes plus tard ; Il retomba contre le lit, sa nuque reposant lourdement contre l'oreiller et la pomme d'Adam effectuant une dernière série corrélée à ses mouvements respiratoires. Là, maintenant, il confirmait sans vergogne que Yamamoto Takeshi était à tomber, perdu de la sorte dans les limbes de la luxure. Merde. Merde. Merde. Cette vision accentua de manière drastique la montée de la jouissance au plus profond de son corps ; Il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus. Il se pencha d'avantage pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant qui revenait tant bien que mal de son orgasme et effectua une dernière série de va-et-vient décisives ; lorsque le membre tapa avec force et pour la énième fois la tache divine qui le faisait se cambrer de plaisir, il se saisi de son sexe qu'il effleura à peine et jouit dans un soupir rauque, étouffé contre la peau de son partenaire tandis qu'il se répandait contre son ventre...

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Gokudera se dégagea doucement du corps de l'autre qui, un bras contre le front, était toujours occupé à reprendre sa respiration. Il se leva et entreprit alors de rassembler ses affaires.

« Attend, reste s'il te plait, souffla le brun en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il enfilait de nouveau son boxer.

- Je crois pas non.

- M-mais pourquoi ? »

L'argenté s'alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira avec vivacité puis consentit à se tourner vers l'autre qui l'observait, l'incertitude déformant ses traits.

« C'était la première et la dernière fois. »

**A suivre ...**

**La suite de la fiction ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je vais m'atteler à fournir la suite de mes fictions concernant le fandom Bleach, aussi je vous invite à patienter … Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine fois :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires ( Dixit Muse )

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. : p )

**Warning :** Lemon / Lime inclus - c'est chaud bouillant chez nos deux lapins *_*

**Note : **Bonjour,

Je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment, aussi il est possible que je ne puisse, dans l'immédiat, répondre à toutes les _reviews_ et je m'en excuse mais sachez que je suis encore très touchée par votre engouement ainsi que vos dires concernant ce que je peux écrire... Sachez que si je fais quelques heureuses en postant mes textes, ce sentiment se répercute puissance 10 sur mon petit cœur. Merci beaucoup. En espérant que ce onzième chapitre vous plaise tout autant. Un joyeux Noël en avance, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à bientôt. :)

**A Tsubaki I :** Je ne vais pas faire dans l'original mais MERCI beaucoup ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir régulièrement ici bas. ^_^ D'ailleurs, à ce propos, la conjoncture doit être bonne vu les marchés de Noël qui fusent un peu partout hein … * rires * :p Concernant tes dires, je suis complètement d'accord en ce qui concerne Gokudera. Il est vraiment impossible … Je croise moi-même les doigts quant à la suite. T_T ( mode auteure impartiale ON ). Je te dis à très vite et t'embrasse chaleureusement !

**A Distorsion02 : **Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose, je crois me souvenir l'avoir aperçu quelque part ( hormis sur Sometimes When It Rains :p Merci pour ton comm d'ailleurs ! J'ai ri au «_ petit canifs de premier prix achetés chez Lidl »_ xD ). Dans tous les cas, je suis ravie de te trouver par ici et que cette fiction te plaise. Grande et heureuse famille que celle des adeptes du 8059 * rires * Elle semble s'agrandir de jours en jours, c'est chouette. ^_^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant et au plaisir.

**A Ayaka Maeda :** Merci encore, en espérant que cette suite te plaise.

**-x-x-**

**~ Italie – Manoir de la _Varia_, aile est**

Encore profondément troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Yamamoto n'assimila pas de suite les dires, pourtant tranchants, de l'italien. Ce dernier avait ressenti le trouble ayant altéré son visiblement ex-amant ; ses traits se renfrognèrent un peu plus et il enfila son pantalon, négligeant d'en fermer le bouton puis inspira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Le regard marron clair rivé sur lui l'agaçait et plus que tout, vraiment, il aurait voulu que la suite se passe autrement car il le savait, le brun n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça ou alors l'espérait-il ? Au fond, il devait s'avouer qu'il était lui aussi quelque peu abasourdi par leur étreinte...

Non le sabreur ne le laisserait surement pas quitter la pièce sans quémander quelconques explications inutiles et du reste, d'autant plus après s'être déclaré de la sorte et d'autant plus après avoir franchit les barrières du désir inextinguible les ayant tiraillé tous les deux. La réalité sautant alors à la gorge de l'italien tel un animal sauvage : ils avaient couché ensemble. Ça y est, c'était chose faite ; ils avaient enfin pu se repaître du corps de l'autre, s'abandonner à un puissant corps-à-corps les ayant largement amenés vers les limbes d'un plaisir extatique. C'était bon, très bon, et chacun des deux y avaient pris plaisir, énormément de plaisir... Seulement, et finalement cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, Gokudera n'en récolta aucun sentiments d'apaisement. De deux choses l'une : est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de ce passer ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Est-ce qu'il regrettait la soudaine déclaration du sabreur ? Oui et pour deux raisons : Jamais ; il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse hormis avec le gardien de la foudre du neuvième parrain mais là encore, la donne était différente. C'était un sentiment unilatéral; Ganauche ne l'aimait pas, il aimait simplement son corps et l'italien avait de suite assimilé ce fait comme étant l'unique moteur à la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec l'homme aux cheveux bicolores mais également l'unique moteur de sa souffrance. Il avait été extrêmement difficile pour lui de s'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour Ganauche et d'autant plus de constater qu'envers et contre tout, ceux-ci n'étaient pas réciproques et ne le seraient probablement jamais. Ganauche n'était pas du genre à se poser. Il n'avait jamais été un gars stable et c'est ce qu'il s'était évertué à lui dire et ce sans savoir que l'argenté avait des sentiments pour lui. Peut-être qu'il s'en doutait, un peu mais au final qu'importe. Les faits étaient là, indicibles et immuables et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi... Peut-être. De toute manière la deuxième raison des quelconques regrets du fumeur concernant le sabreur découlaient directement de ces quelques souvenirs et ressentis : il n'avait plus envie de souffrir et malheureusement pour lui, Takeshi n'avait pas été le seul à lui balancer, de la sorte, qu'il l'aimait. Gokudera avait depuis longtemps arrêté de cogiter à ce sujet : Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de conneries et ne le serait probablement jamais.

« Désolé » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire au brun qui l'observait toujours avec incompréhension ; une vive douleur se distinguait dans son regard havane désormais assombri et cette vision lui devint subitement insoutenable.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait congé après avoir assouvi ses désirs. Le fait que ce soit, cette fois-ci, avec Yamamoto Takeshi ne devait aucunement changer la donne. N'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment que non.

Se faisant, il ramassa sa chemise qu'il reboutonna à la hâte, de même que son pantalon puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alors c'est tout ? »

La voix de l'épéiste résonna en lui comme un glas et son corps se stoppa de lui-même sous le poids décidément trop imposant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cette situation même qu'il avait mis en place et ce en connaissance de causes. _« Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Sors de cette chambre. Barres-toi, allez ! »_

Takeshi se redressa complètement, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux cependant que son regard resté désespérément rivé sur le dos de son homologue.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le fumeur tressaillit ; le ton était froid et suintait le mépris. Une attitude parfaitement inhabituelle venant du brun et pourtant entièrement justifiée. Gokudera émit un rire amer.

« Exactement. »

Ce fut au tour de l'épéiste d'avoir un coup au cœur. Alors c'était ainsi ? Gokudera était ce genre de personne ? Takeshi secoua finalement la tête et étira un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus inapproprié vu la situation émotionnelle catastrophique dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Tu veux savoir ?

- Non, rétorqua t-il aussitôt.

- Je savais plus ou moins que ça allait se passer comme ça... J'ignorais simplement que ça se passerait aussi vite. »

Gokudera tourna légèrement la tête et les yeux anthracites nuancés de vert se posèrent méthodiquement sur le brun ; le regard qu'il capta alors dans les prunelles chaudes et dénuées de toute hostilité lui emballèrent aussitôt le cœur ; ce qu'il pouvait y lire lui était énigmatique. _« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, crétin ? Arrête de me fixer avec ces yeux là, putain ! »_ jura t-il en son for intérieur.

« Désolé mais... Les conversations sur « l'oreiller » ne m'intéressent pas. Sur ce...

- Je me doute. Tu n'es pas ce genre de gars... Je sais que tu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir ? » Le coupa t-il, méfiant.

Le sabreur baissa sensiblement les yeux.

« Rien. J'essaye juste de te faire rester plus longtemps … Ha ha. Je sais que je suis con, pas la peine de le dire ni même de le penser. »

Un intense frisson parcourut le corps de l'italien à cet instant si bien qu'il se retourna complètement, ne manquant pas de plisser férocement le regard.

« Écoute...

- Hayato, je veux juste...

- Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec toi.

- ... Tu crois que je vais aller le crier sur tous les toits ?

- Je crois surtout que tu vas te faire de fausses idées : On a … On l'a fait. J'avais envie de toi et t'avais envie de moi, parfait. C'était bon et c'est tout. Il est hors de question que ce... Ce fait, change quoi que ce soit entre nous et encore moins vis-à-vis du _Juudaime_ qui, bien entendu, n'en saura jamais rien, lui ni personne d'autres. C'est clair ? »

Gokudera observa encore quelques secondes l'autre, espérant qu'il encaisse sans broncher l'intégralité de sa tirade. La réaction du sabreur lui atterrit dans les oreilles cependant qu'il se tournait de nouveau en direction de la porte. Toujours ce rire franc et désarçonnant ; l'argenté déglutit péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, espèce de … ?

- ... Je me demandais juste si le chantage marchait avec toi, avoua t-il, sans se départir de son sourire.

- P-pardon ?

- Contrairement à toi, je me fiche totalement que Tsuna soit au courant. Aussi, je vais être franc : Hayato, reste avec moi pour cette nuit et j'abolis toutes idées d'en parler à quiconque. Je ne te demande pas grand chose … Juste pouvoir prolonger un peu ce moment. »

**-x-x-**

**~ Namimori, Japon – Base _Vongola_**

Irie Shoichi soupira de soulagement en découvrant la salle vidéo assurément vide. Il avait travaillé des heures avec Giannini et sur tout le temps passé à bosser, ils n'avaient cessé ou presque de se quereller. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que Spanner, ce crétin, vienne mettre son grain de sel, ce qui finalement, avait augmenté proportionnellement les causes de leurs incessantes querelles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils et alluma son ordinateur portable, ne manquant pas d'y brancher son casque audio en poussant un soupir de contentement une fois l'appareil sur ses oreilles. Il enclencha la musique et bientôt le son de son groupe préféré emplissait ses oreilles, le coupant inévitablement du reste de la base. Le jeune homme remuait les lèvres en cadence avec les sonorités _rock_ qui s'échappaient de l'appareil dont le volume était probablement à son maximum.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et en profita pour connecter à nouveau l'ordinateur de la base, tandis qu'il observait son propre pc avec intérêt, faisant défiler divers dossiers à l'aide du _touchpad._

Soudain, un affichage semblable à celui d'un virus ayant infiltré le système se mit à clignoter sur son écran mais également celui de la base, restés connectés. Le jeune homme se releva aussitôt se mit à pianoter énergiquement sur sa bécane afin de cibler au plus vite le problème et de pouvoir y remédier sans encombres. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que la base faisait l'objet d'une tentative d'infiltration informatique ainsi que de piratages en tous genres ; à dire vrai, celle-ci était attaquée par pas moins de cinq à dix tentatives par semaine et à chaque fois, le jeune scientifique usait de sa dextérité pour défendre et neutraliser la menace ; et il était doué. Seulement... face à un adversaire de la même trempe que lui, la donne changeait radicalement du tout au tout.

Et pour cause ...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils ; Ses traits se crispèrent d'effroi et il écarquilla violemment les yeux devant le message s'affichant perceptiblement devant lui :

« Ça faisait un bail, mon petit Sho-chan »

**-x-x-**

Gokudera plissa le front, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le silence sépulcral qui régnait dans la pièce était propice à ce qu'il intègre l'ensemble des paroles lâchées par l'épéiste. Il rêvait ou bien ? Du chantage, Yamamoto Takeshi le faisait chanter et de la plus basse façon qui soit. Là, maintenant, la seule envie qui l'habitait était de coller une beigne maison à cet éternel imbécile et lui enlever cette pseudo assurance absolument infâme. Merde, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte ! …

… Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux de lui.

Le fumeur émit un juron avant de ré-adopter son intarissable air indifférent. En réalité, il luttait plus que tout pour effacer le trouble qui l'assaillait suite à la « demande » express de l'autre.

« Je rêve. Tu crois que ton petit manège va avoir un quelconque effet ?

- Je l'espère. »

Non, décidément la situation était réellement au summum de l'étrangeté. Yamamoto n'était, bien sûr, pas le premier type avec qui il couchait mais c'était assurément le seul qui lui faisait une telle proposition après avoir couché ensemble mais également... Et cette pensée lui retourna le ventre, le seul avec qui la brusque pensée de rester et de remettre ça lui avait vrillé la tête l'espace d'un court instant. Le brun voulait qu'il reste ? Il voulait un second round ? Pas de soucis, Gokudera était prêt à abandonner son exécrable fierté ainsi que son caractère convaincu l'intimant, à chaque fois, à ne jamais coucher deux fois de suite avec le même partenaire, pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le lit et le dévorer cette fois-ci entièrement. Après tout, dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie était un odieux mensonge...

« Au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir ?

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? »

Yamamoto aurait voulu lui crier à la figure un _« C'est toi que je veux merde ! »_ à la fois tranchant et direct mais son intuition l'intimait à garder cette réalité pour lui ; nul doute que s'il balançait encore une fois le fond de sa pensée de la sorte, l'italien partirait alors définitivement. Le regard plissé rivé sur lui était méfiant et, il le savait, quelque peu altéré lui aussi par le tournant inattendu que prenaient les événements.

« Tu veux encore baiser ? »

Le sabreur frissonna ; La franchise acerbe, le manque de tact, la finesse légendaire de l'argenté ne cessait de le déstabiliser et de le captiver intensément à la fois. En réalité, il avait tellement envie de s'abreuver de la présence de l'autre autant qu'il le pouvait et ce avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau qu'il ne put empêcher ce seul et unique mot, faisant office de réponse et pourtant à ses années-lumières de son véritable désir, de lui sortir de la bouche.

« Oui »

Gokudera haussa un sourcil puis éteignit sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans un quelconque bibelot trônant sur un des meubles en bois traînant dans la chambre. Il étira un sourire énigmatique et se dirigea de nouveau vers le grand lit défait et plus précisément sur la personne s'y trouvant encore installée. D'un geste simple contre le torse halé, il poussa derechef le brun contre le matelas et grimpa à califourchon sur lui, plaquant brusquement ses mains contre les épaules musclés qu'il maintenait contre les draps. Takeshi tenta de glisser une quelconque parole mais sa bouche fut aussitôt prise d'assaut en un baiser fougueux et exigeant. La langue du métis passa dans la sienne et bientôt retrouvait sa consœur pour un ballet d'étreintes véhémentes. Les baisers de l'argenté avaient quelque chose de véritablement intense et Yamamoto savait plus que tout qu'il ne pouvait lutter ; ces baisers le rendait fou. Ce corps perché sur le sien le rendait fou et à défaut de paroles, l'épéiste mit un point d'honneur à faire passer l'intégralité de ses sentiments dans chacun de ses baisers qu'il rendait avec autant de vivacité à son instigateur. Il espérait juste que ce dernier puisse ressentir l'étendue de son ressenti, qu'il puisse jauger lui-même de la ferveur qui l'animait mais surtout, et c'était le plus important, de sa sincérité. Tandis que le baiser se poursuivait avec toujours plus d'intensité de la part des deux jeunes hommes, les mains prostrées sur les épaules quittèrent leur place afin de déboutonner à nouveau les quelques boutons de la chemise carmine qui avaient été remis en place, à la hâte.

« Mmhf, a-attends... Allons prendre une douche » Lâcha le brun contre les lèvres rosées alors qu'il cassait le baiser.

Le fumeur ne répondit pas. Il s'extirpa du corps de l'autre et le tira brusquement par le bras tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la salle de bain. Le peu d'espace les séparant à la salle d'eau fut propice à d'autres échanges effrénés ; Toujours plus avide, Gokudera n'avait de cesse de plaquer l'autre contre les murs et il en fut de même lorsque les deux gardiens, de nouveau nus, pénétrèrent dans la large cabine de douche. Yamamoto se délectait de la douceur de la peau de son partenaire alors que ses mains parcouraient avec possessivité son corps fin et si désirable. Cette peau couleur neige, cette fine musculature … Gokudera enclencha le flot d'eau tiède sur leurs deux corps échaudés et releva bientôt ses yeux emplis d'un intense désir vers le visage de l'autre qui s'en mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Hayato Gokudera était magnifique et il lui retournait tellement la tête qu'il aurait pu mourir sous les battements incessants que son cœur proférait contre sa cage thoracique. Totalement captivé par son visage, l'épéiste inversa quelque peu les rôles et plaqua à son tour l'autre contre la paroi de douche ; le fumeur haussa un sourcil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il tomba sur la vision du sabreur, accroupi, le visage à quelques centimètres de son membre gorgé de désir. Il laissa échapper une plainte sourde quand l'autre le prit en bouche en un rythme lent et intense ; c'était plutôt maladroit mais ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir qui submergeait le corps de l'italien à ce moment. Il croyait rêver : Yamamoto Takeshi qui faisait encore parti, quelques heures plus tôt du monde très fermé des hétéros était, présentement, en train de lui faire ce genre de choses à lui. Un homme. Vraisemblablement son premier, et cette pensée lui fit ressentir un intense frisson d'excitation dans tout le bas-ventre. Il releva fébrilement les mains et les apposèrent, suivant la même cadence, dans les cheveux couleur jais de son délicieux bourreau, lequel redoubla d'effort quand il sentit les doigts longs et fins se poser sur lui, avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait.

« Mhh,r-retires-toi … » parvint-il à articuler d'une voix saccadée.

Le brun obéit et termina la besogne à la main cependant que l'argenté qui avait tourné la tête dans le sens opposé, jouissait en un gémissement rauque entre ses doigts. C'était la troisième fois. La troisième fois que l'italien atteignait le septième ciel avec lui … Et contrairement aux apparences, ce simple chiffre dérisoire représentait déjà une belle victoire en soi aux yeux de l'épéiste.

Il colla à nouveau leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre et fondit dans le cou offert, mordant presque la chair tendre et parsemée de gouttes translucides tandis que ses mains avaient rapidement repris leur place sur les hanches de l'italien qui tourna de nouveau la tête, l'extase se lisant encore sur son beau visage. Il baissa les yeux sur le désir plus que suggestif du brun pulsant contre sa cuisse et l'effleura du bout des doigts, récoltant une plainte sourde et extatique contre son oreille. Putain, le gémissement voluptueux, sorti de la sorte de la bouche du brun au bord de l'explosion suffisait à le faire se tendre à nouveau... N'y tenant plus, il se retourna, face à la cabine et tourna à demi son visage :

« Viens maintenant »

L'épéiste observa un moment le profil puis ne pouvant également plus lutter contre l'envie lui tenaillant les sens, positionna son membre tendu contre l'anneau de chair de son amant et s'y engouffra doucement jusqu'à la garde. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux sous le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillirent à ce moment présent. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il se retrouvait, pris au piège de cette chaleur étroite et douillette ; deux fois qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Gokudera. C'était si bon, les sensations proférées contre son sexe lui retournait complètement l'esprit et bientôt il perdait totalement pieds cependant que ses coups de bassin s'amorçaient, lents profonds et rythmés d'une envie insidieuse que ce moment ne se finissent jamais. L'italien ne dit mot face à la cadence lente que s'évertuait à garder l'autre ; il semblait comme happé dans un tourbillon divin, pouvant aisément se lire sur son visage.

Takeshi serra les dents, il n'allait plus tarder à venir ; se faisant, il se retira du corps sous lui et retourna son partenaire qu'il plaqua dos à la cloison. Gokudera n'eut d'autres alternatives que de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches du sabreur cependant qu'il s'insinuait de nouveau en lui, cette fois-ci face à face.

« J-je veux que tu vois l'expression de mon visage, Hayato. Je t'en prie, je... Mhh, AaaAh, je t'ai... »

L'italien ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne tandis que le brun atteignait les sommets du plaisir, sa plainte étouffée contre ses lèvres et se déversait au plus profond de lui.

Les minutes passèrent où tous deux restaient immobiles, l'un reprenant difficilement son souffle et l'autre l'esprit de nouveau assailli par un flot de pensées contradictoires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait penser à ça maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'évertuait à obtenir ce genre de réponses futiles ? … Merde, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Le brun se retira délicatement quelques instants après et ils terminèrent de se laver en silence ; à lui seul, le bruit de l'eau représentait le meilleur écran sonore qui soit à la placidité sépulcral entretenu par les deux jeunes hommes.

« Est-ce qu'_elle_ t'a fait prendre autant ton pied ? » Questionna le fumeur d'un ton détaché, en reboutonnant son pantalon et s'allumant une cigarette.

Takeshi revint lui aussi dans la chambre, une unique serviette enroulée autour des hanches et l'observa un moment, incrédule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu … ?

- Cherche pas. Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir.

- Quoi, tu vas me sortir que le sexe avec une femme n'a rien à voir blabla. J'en ai rien à foutre de ça, soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Je vais te sortir que pour elle, je n'avais pas de sentiments. »

La réplique de l'argenté s'étouffa brusquement dans sa gorge et il marqua une pause avant de reprendre en détournant la tête :

« Je vois pas ce que les sentiments viennent foutre là-dedans. Je te demande qui de nous deux t'as fait le plus prendre ton pied. Alors ?

- Les sentiments ont tout à voir là-dedans... Répondit-il doucement. Et tu le sais. Tu veux juste me faire dire une chose qui servira uniquement à flatter ton égo et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour un défi que tu auras relevé, remporté haut la main et qui te permettra de partir en quête d'un autre. Merde, je veux que ces moments se reproduisent ! Je veux faire un bout de chemin avec toi et plus que tout, je veux pouvoir te dire que _« je t'aime »_ sans que tu ne cherches à étouffer mes paroles.

- P-putain mais pourquoi t'es comme ça, à la fin ? Tu crois qu'en me sortant des trucs pareils tu vas...

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, le nouveau venu s'adossa, bras croisés, contre le chambranle de la porte et étira un sourire psychopathe en louchant alternativement sur l'un et l'autre des deux gardiens _Vongola_.

« Hey _Bonnie and Clyde_, on vous entend gueuler dans tout le couloir. Charmant tableau, ushishi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Cracha le fumeur en dévisageant _Prince The Ripper_. T'as pas un gardien de la foudre à...

- Oh, je t'en prie. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, ricana t-il. Le but de ma visite se résume à, d'une part d'obéir à mon boss et d'autre part, vous annoncer que vous êtes demandés au parloir. Appel urgent de votre chef.

- Q-quoi ? Le J_uudaime_ ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Il se passe que vous devez rentrer de toutes urgences au Japon et accessoirement régler vos histoires de cul, ailleurs. Au fait, l'amoureux transit, le trait a vite été tiré on dirait ?

- Ta gueule, vermine.

- Ushishi. Ah tiens, j'oubliais... Le dénommé Ganauche part avec vous pour le Japon, bon courage les amis ! » Ricana t-il en tournant les talons.

**A suivre …**

**Chapitre citronné ^_^' . La suite sera nettement plus mouvementée. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Indisclosed Desires

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire à moi ( avec inspiration d'un Dj intitulé _Nella pioggia intensa _ainsi que d'autres que je citerai plus tard mais ça, on ne le dira pas. )

**Warning : **Violence et langage fleuri

**Note :** Bonjour,

Big _mea culpa_ concernant le retard, j'espère que cette suite comblera vos attentes. Je me permet de replacer deux secondes le contexte propre à la fiction au cas où ce serait encore un peu flou pour certain(e)s : Nous sommes dix ans plus tard, les personnages ont donc 24 ans ( jusque là... Tout va bien ) et la menace Byakuran a bien été enrayée par les adolescents lors de leur venue dans le monde dix ans plus tard, du moins au début de la fiction … Il semblerait que cette réalité soit à remettre en cause depuis ce fameux message vidéo intercepté par Shoichi Irie, donc. Le but désormais est de découvrir ce qui se trame. Voilà, pas plus. Vous obtiendrez d'avantage de précisions dans les prochains chapitres et celui-ci notamment.

Je remercie encore vivement les revieweurs et vous dit à bientôt. :) En espérant que vous soyez encore là...

**-x-x-**

Le ricanement fluet du gardien de la tempête aux cheveux blonds parvint, avec une lenteur infâme, aux oreilles de celui aux cheveux gris et dès lors Yamamoto sut qu'il devrait empêcher ce dernier de lui sauter dessus. L'atmosphère était chaotique. Les deux hommes se regardaient en véritable chien de faïence et la tension palpable allait, dans les minutes à venir, devenir d'un tout autre ordre. Les effusions de virilité allaient pleuvoir dans un instant, c'était une certitude. Plus que la présence malvenue du _Varia_, c'était bel et bien l'attitude imminente de Gokudera qui obsédait le gardien de la pluie qui était resté quant à lui, immobile et en apparence parfaitement calme. En apparence seulement... En réalité et assurément au même titre que Gokudera, des tas de questions lui emplissaient la tête. A commencer par Tsuna, avait-il des problèmes ? Est-ce que tout se passait bien au Japon ? Et puis eux, que faisaient-ils encore ici à se quereller alors que l'urgence de cet appel nullement anodin faisait office de priorité ? La situation était grotesque; on se serait cru dix ans en arrière.

Yamamoto tenta alors d'intervenir sur le territoire des deux chats sauvages prêts à se bondir dessus mais ce fut sans compter sur l'animosité de l'un qui éclata en premier : Gokudera, semblable au Gokudera qu'il avait connu au collège laissa échapper un juron et se dirigea sur _Prince The Ripper_ qui étira une rangée de dents brillantes alors que plus bas une autre rangée, cette fois-ci de couteaux s'étalait entre ses doigts ; son regard, brillant d'une lueur sauvage dévia sur les prunelles grises déformées par la colère au même titre que son sourire gagnait en intensité. La situation semblait l'enchantait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« Sale vermine, ça te plait de venir foutre ta merde, hein ? » Cracha l'argenté en sortant une petite boîte carmine d'une des poches de son pantalon.

Visiblement, la confrontation semblait prôner plus que de « simples » excès de virilité. Dirigeant une des bagues ornant ses doigts contre sa boîte-arme, le métis réprima cependant un grognement de colère quand une poigne solide le tira rapidement en arrière. Yamamoto ne put empêcher un léger soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche cependant qu'il tenait avec fermeté le corps encore chaud contre le sien.

« Putain, tu vas me lâcher oui ? ! » Vociféra le gardien de la Tempête en tenant de se dégager.

Belphegor regardait la scène, un immense sourire suffisant toujours perché sur ses lèvres. Décidément ces deux imbéciles de gardiens faisaient office d'une distraction somme toute appréciable en ces périodes de troubles. Mieux que ça, ils auraient presque réussi à le faire rigoler ouvertement dans la minute.

« Ushishi, t'as pas des choses plus importantes à régler au lieu de chercher à me tuer ? Ricana t-il alors en adressant un sourire mi-blasé mi-enjoué au métis. Comme je ne sais pas, aller entendre ce que ton boss a à te dire ? »

Gokudera serra les dents ; Ses pensées s'emmêlaient à mesure que le temps passait. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tant l'exploser déjà ? Parce qu'ils les avaient percé au grand jour ? Son boss, le _juudaime_ était peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il était et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fichait présentement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu avec Yamamoto à peine une demi-heure plus tôt ? Le gardien de la tempête fut aussitôt prit d'un intense sentiment de culpabilité. Il se dégoutait. L'attitude de ce sale rat le dégoutait. Celle de Yamamoto aussi. Ce dernier s'évertuait à rester muet, l'entravant fermement afin qu'il ne saute pas sur l'enquiquineur ici présent. Le sang lui montait plus qu'il n'en fallait à la tête et il plissa les yeux sous la douleur lui submergeant bientôt le crâne.

« Et dire que pendant ce temps vous vous envoyiez en l'air, charmant, continua de plus belle le blondinet en étirant un sourire satisfait. Faudra vous-y faire, je suis passé maître dans l'art de crocheter les serrures, au fait » ricana t-il à nouveau en agitant ses couteaux adorés tandis qu'en face, le regard de Gokudera débordait littéralement de haine.

Trop occupé à dévisager avec satisfaction le gardien _Vongola _de la tempête face à lui, il ne vit pas que derrière, celui de la pluie avait lui aussi amorcé un rapide changement d'expression. Ses yeux marrons clairs s'étaient plissés en corrélation avec son front qui arborait lui aussi une certaine antipathie.

« Ton devoir n'est-il pas de te rendre également aux nouvelles ? S'enquit-il avec froideur à l'adresse du Varia chez qui le sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- Ushishi, mon devoir était de vous prévenir, je cite _« VOI de n'importe quelle manière ! »_ nuance.

- Je vois. Donc, tu n'accordes aucun crédit au dixième parrain de la famille _Vongola_ – famille dont tu dépends - ? » Continua t-il avec un calme étonnant.

Gokudera avait à demi tourné lui aussi son visage vers le gardien de la pluie et observait le profil concentré qui semblait imperturbable. C'était quoi cette soudaine attitude ? Encore une fois, la prestance de Yamamoto lui sauta aux yeux; Peut-être avait-il bien changé finalement … Et lui ne s'évertuait à ne pas voir l'évidence ? Dans tous les cas, l'attitude de ce dernier, loin de ce qu'il affichait d'habitude, avait tout le loisir de décourager le tout venant ; preuve en est. L'atmosphère semblait, une nouvelle fois et avec une rapidité écrasante, avoir changé du tout au tout.

« Vous commencez à me gonfler les deux comiques, soupira Belphégor en rangeant finalement ses armes et tournant les talons. Je le répéterai pas : Rendez-vous immédiatement en salle vidéo. »

Le silence revint dans la pièce déserte tandis que les deux gardiens _Vongola_ se retrouvaient seuls et dès lors Gokudera s'extirpa des bras du brun puis se mit à le dévisager avec mépris.

« J'ai pas besoin que tu m'empêches de démolir les connards dans son genre, tu piges ?

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, Gokudera. »

La réponse avait été lâchée rapidement, avec ce même ton de voix froid et détaché et dès lors, elle ne fit que grandir l'animosité du gardien de la tempête. Gokudera revint à sa hauteur et se mit à le toiser avec mépris. Les regards aussi féroces l'un que l'autre ne se séparèrent plus, se défiant mutuellement, se jaugeant pourtant prudemment. Pourquoi Yamamoto ne baissait-il pas les yeux ? Cette attitude le déroutait incontestablement et faisait monter en corrélation sa colère.

« C'est quoi ton problème, hein ? Cracha t-il en pointant un doigt contre le torse nu. Tu veux qu'on règle ça ici alors que je _Juudaime_ est peut-être dans la merde ? Putain mais tu me...

- Je ne veux rien de tout ça, coupa t-il. En revanche, mon problème car j'en ai bel et bien un oui, c'est ton attitude. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de réagir comme un... ? »

Gokudera poussa le corps encore dévêtu contre le mur le plus proche et le dévisagea avec haine, la même que plus tôt envers le Varia. Cette haine intense lui étant directement adressée frappa aussitôt le gardien de la pluie.

« Comme un quoi ? ! Vas-y termine ce que t'allais dire, connard ! »

Yamamoto soupira, essayant visiblement de se calmer et de calmer son homologue mais sa franchise du moment fut la plus forte. La parole fut lâchée avec félicité et sans précautions préalables.

« Comme un con. »

_Bam_. Le poing de l'italien termina sa course contre la mâchoire de son homologue dont le visage se tourna aussitôt avec brusquerie tandis qu'un hématome se formait déjà contre la peau mise à mal. Yamamoto plissa les yeux et ne bougea pas, continuant sagement de fixer l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu me fais chier, depuis le début tu me fais chier, depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu me fais chier ! Cracha Hayato en abattant son poing une nouvelle fois mais sur le mur à côté. J'vois pas ce que je fous avec un type comme toi ! Je rentre au Japon et quand ce merdier sera réglé, je demanderais au _Juudaime _pourquoi il m'a casé avec un type comme toi ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est bien parce que c'est lui qui me le demande, parce que personne d'autre pourra m'obliger à faire équipe avec toi. Tu fais CHIER , sale con ! »

Gokudera s'était éloigné et continuait de le fixer férocement. Yamamoto tourna le visage vers lui mais pas vers son visage, plutôt vers son poing qui saignait abondamment, répandant les larges gouttes rougeâtres sur le sol. Il jura intérieurement ; Gokudera devait au moins s'être cassé une ou deux phalanges dans son accès de colère... Toute cette situation était grotesque. Absolument inutile. Gokudera était semblable à un bidon de nitroglycérine en attente du jugement final ; il pouvait de nouveau exploser à tout moment. Cependant, il n'en fit rien : il secoua la tête avec dégoût et laissa échapper un juron avant de ramasser ses quelques affaires puis de tourner les talons afin de rejoindre le couloir duquel il disparut rapidement.

Yamamoto pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre afin de faire craquer ses cervicales puis cracha un mince filet de sang qui alla rejoindre celui de l'italien. Il porta une main contre sa joue meurtrie puis grimaça ; Gokudera n'y avait pas été de main morte, il allait avoir mal pendant un moment.

Pendant un long moment...

Le moment qu'il suffirait à ce qu'il lui pardonne lui aussi. Mais surtout qu'il en ai l'envie parce qu'envers et contre tout, ce n'était pas un ennemi de la famille qui lui avait fait le plus de mal en dix années mais bel et bien un membre de la famille et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il le savait, quelque chose venait de se briser en l'espace de ces quelques minutes et cette chose aurait probablement un mal fou à ressouder l'équilibre déjà très précaire qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se sentait blessé et sa seule envie présentement était de renter lui aussi au Japon et d'être assigné à la protection de la base … Ils étaient restés trop longtemps côte à côte. Oui, il était temps que le _Rain guardian_ et le _Tempest guardian_ s'éloigne un moment ; pour leur propre bien mais surtout le bien des autres, c'était nécessaire. Finalement, lui aussi se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de Tsuna quand il les avaient assignés tous les deux à ces deux missions consécutives... Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, le bon sens légendaire de Tsunayoshi Sawada, dixième parrain des _Vongola _lui avait fait défaut.

Takeshi porta une main contre ses cheveux et ferma un instants les yeux tandis que sa tête basculait doucement vers l'arrière.

_« J'arrête... C'est ce que tu voulais, hein. Tu as gagné, Gokudera. C'est terminé... »_

**-x-x-**

**Manoir de la _Varia_, salle vidéo**

« VOII, c'est évident que c'est un piège ! »

Tous les membres de la _Varia_ ainsi que ceux _Vongola _qui avaient été assigné au manoir étaient présent autour du moniteur vidéo ou plutôt audio. L'appel de Tsuna ne faisait que repasser en boucle et chacun était perdu dans ses pensées concernant la fiabilité d'un tel appel. La _Varia_ également avait été victime de tentative d'intrusions informatiques, de piratages incessants depuis quelques mois et cela remettait en cause la crédibilité de cet appel. On y entendait la voix du dixième parrain. Elle grésillait et on pouvait y ressentir l'urgence qu'il y avait a ce que les gardiens rentrent au plus vite au Japon mais surtout... Et c'était impensable, l'existence du chef des _Millefiore_. Ainsi Byakuran était toujours en vie ? La situation semblait chaotique...

« Ça sert à quoi de le repasser en boucle, putain ? On y va et on voit sur place ! Le _Juudaime_ est peut-être en danger ! Vociféra Gokudera en agitant les bras sous le coup de la colère.

- Ma ma, Squa-chan a peut-être raison, il s'agit sans doute d'un piège visant à vous surprendre lors de votre retour, fit remarquer Lussuria en oscillant entre le gardien de la pluie et celui de la tempête.

- Allons bon... soupira Lambo en se frottant la tête. Et pourquoi s'agit-il uniquement de vous deux ?

- Tu demandes pourquoi ? Ricana Gokudera, amer. Parce que des gamins comme toi sont pas fait pour aller sur un champ de bataille et entre nous, la différence de force est évidente !

- Je veux venir également afin de m'assurer que le boss va bien, intervint Chrome.

- Bel-sempai, je sais que c'est vous qui me lançait des couteaux … La situation est urgente pouvez-vous arrêter, s'il vous plait ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être en vie... Nos « nous » adolescents, enfin plutôt Tsuna adolescent lui a réglé son compte, non ? s'enquit Yamamoto avec incertitude.

- VOI, est-ce qu'on est vraiment sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lui par dimension ? Ce mec est un taré ! »

Le brouhaha gagna en nette intensité dans la petite pièce et bientôt un rugissement rauque fendit l'air, redonnant à la pièce une placidité sépulcrale. Le lion grogna encore un instant puis se repositionna docilement aux côtés de son maître qui toujours assis confortablement, poussa un profond soupir ennuyé.

« Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de déchets, tous autant que vous êtes » Grommela t-il en se levant, ses yeux injectés de sang dévisageant chacun des membres à tour de rôle.

Il désigna le gardien de la foudre du neuvième qui était resté silencieux, adossé dans le fond de la pièce, les bras croisés, l'air pensif.

« Toi, tu pars avec eux, c'est un ordre du vieux et bien que l'envie de pas faire ce qu'il veut est puissante, le fait qu'un taré comme ce gars puisse encore se balader dans la nature l'est encore plus. Il a trop mis le bordel, ce connard, vociféra Xanxus en jetant un regard à chacun de ses gardiens.

- Mais boss-chan, c'est surement un piège ! Intervint le punk.

- C'est surement un putain de piège mais le fait de pas intervenir craint encore plus. Y'a pas de place pour les minables ! Si vous doutez de votre force alors vous avez rien à foutre dans ce milieu, bande de déchets ! Maintenant, vous arrêtez de faire vos tapettes et vous vous bougez le cul, c'est clair ?

- VOIII et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous pendant ce temps ? Tu vas rester te la couler douce ici ? »

Xanxus adressa un sourire en coin à son amant qui grogna en continuant de le dévisager avec mépris.

« Exactement. Mon rôle est de rester ici …

- Putain, c'est quoi ce boss de merde ! La famille à laquelle t'es affiliée est dans la merde et toi tu restes sagement ici ?

- Ta gueule, déchet. Mon rôle est de rester ici... Répéta t-il en lorgnant sur chacun des hommes – et femme – ici présents. Et d'intervenir enfin quand chacun de vous se sera fait écraser comme une vulgaire punaise. »

Le silence chaotique, oppressant se fit plus acerbe, de même que l'atmosphère dangereusement palpable et le sourire s'étalant sur les lèvres du chef de la _Varia _prit alors une toute autre ampleur...

**-x-x-**

Les voitures noires d'une célèbre marque italienne étaient postées devant l'entrée du manoir. Il faisait désormais nuit noire et la destination prochaine des membres était un quelconque aéroport privé se tenant non loin de là. L'objectif étant d'attirer le moins possible l'attention et c'était de fait, la raison pour laquelle l'usage d'un avion privé était privilégié ; hors de question de débarquer à l'aéroport bondé le proche – Rome en l'occurrence sous peine d'aggraver la situation.

« Gokudera, tu dois te calmer. »

Le gardien de la foudre du neuvième adossé contre la façade de l'immense manoir observait celui de la tempête faisant les cents pas en pompant furieusement sur sa cigarette.

« Je suis parfaitement calme, commence pas à venir me gonfler, rétorqua t-il, acerbe. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ont fout encore là ? On devrait déjà être dans ce putain d'avion !

- C'est un retour qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère, expliqua t-il avec calme. Il se peut que ce soit un pièg...

- Je sais tout ça ! Je suis paré à l'éventualité d'un piège, c'est bon !

- Alors sois patient, tu comprends que nous devons...

- Ha ha mais cette attente sert à rien : un piège, si on veut le foutre en l'air, faut aller se claquer dedans. »

Ganauche ne répondit pas, plissant les yeux et continuant de fixer l'autre qui avait tourné son regard dans sa direction. Il semblait impossible de tenter de raisonner le gardien de la tempête maintenant. Il connaissait bien Gokudera pour affirmer que l'événement semblait le marquer plus que nécessaire. Pas que la situation n'était pas préoccupante mais il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas homme à laisser transparaître ses émotions dans ce genre de cas, or c'était exactement l'inverse qui se produisait ; Gokudera semblait affligé, comme si une myriade d'évènements comme celui-ci s'étaient greffés à lui et lui intimait à courber l'échine. Hayato Gokudera n'était pas homme à courber l'échine et cette dualité offrait, présentement, sa vue pour le moins déroutante. Que s'était-il réellement passé ?

« Gokudera, je te demanderais juste de ne pas agir seul, s'il te plait. Tu as des compagnons qui...

- Des compagnons ? Ce connard d'épéiste ? Ce gamin stupide ? Le moulin à paroles ? Et ils sont où là, hein ? Cracha t-il. J'ai pas besoin de leur aide !

- La famille ne représente donc rien à tes yeux ? »

Gokudera jura et se rapprocha brusquement de l'autre qu'il se mit à toiser avec haine.

« La famille est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, t'entends ?

- Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu encore comme un gamin ? ! »

Le fumeur serra les dents.

« Mais attends, c'est bien joli de me faire la morale mais tes petits potes à toi, ils sont où ? !

- VOI, ça suffit ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Gokudera s'éloigna en jurant et s'alluma une autre cigarette dans la foulée tandis que Squalo, Yamamoto, Chrome et Lambo parvenaient devant le manoir.

« Et pourquoi ils viennent, eux ?

- Parce que ce sont tes compagnons, des membres de la famille _Vongola_ au même titre que nous. » répliqua Takeshi d'une voix froide.

Les regards marrons et grisâtres se soutinrent alors un moment ; le temps que l'antipathie de chacun coule à travers l'autre. Gokudera sentit son pouls s'accélérait face au regard plissé, teinté d'une certaine colère, que lui adressait Yamamoto. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas de la colère... Plutôt de la déception. C'était la première fois ou peut-être la seconde après la fameuse altercation ayant eut lieu plus tôt, que Yamamoto l'observait de la sorte. Cette expression semblait lui envoyer une nuée d'épines dans le corps. Yamamoto Takeshi adressait ce regard à nul autre que ses ennemis, des opposants à la famille ; il était devenu ainsi son ennemi. Un rival potentiel … Ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours cru unilatéral venait de prendre alors tout son sens. Il le sentait, c'était réciproque; C'était douloureux, envers et contre tout.

« Je m'casse, Cracha t-il alors en foulant les marches en pierres s'étalant devant la bâtisse.

- Voi, ça t'écorcherait d'attendre ce que j'ai à vous dire ? ! »

Mais le gardien de la tempête avait déjà pris le volant d'une des voiture et démarrait en trombe, un crissement de pneus plus tard, pour disparaître dans l'allée sombre, serties de grands arbres qui ondulaient à la brise légère. Yamamoto observa la voiture, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotions … Pourquoi Gokudera se devait-il d'agir de la sorte ? D'empirer délibérément la situation ?

Ganauche se décolla alors du mur et se rapprocha du groupe ; il observa un moment le profil concentré du gardien de la pluie et posa alors sa main contre son épaule, faisant légèrement tressaillir ce dernier qui tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction.

« T'inquiète pas ; même s'il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, il sait ce qu'il fait. Suivons-le.

Yamamoto étira un mince sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt son regard posté à nouveau vers l'allée devenue silencieuse tandis que les membres prenaient la direction des voitures restantes.

_« C'est bien parce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait que ça m'inquiète... »_

**A suivre ...**


End file.
